FINAL FANTASY: Reality Conflict
by Laguna1
Summary: Cloud, Tifa, Red XIII and Cid are transported to a parallell reality... (FF7/FF8)
1. FINAL FANTASY: Reality Conflict

_**FINAL FANTASY: Reality Conflict**_

By _Laguna

* * *

I

**_Midgar City  
_**Meteor was gone. And all that remained of Midgar was chaos and ruins.  
When the _Highwind_, the ship that Cid Highwind had stolen from under Rufus' nose was blown out of the crater in the far Northern Border by a Lifestream energy eruption, Cid had pulled the Emergency' handle and ejected the cockpit out of the rest of the airship assembly. Two long and sleek wings had extended to keep all that remained of the craft airborne.  
When flying over Midgar, Barret had pointed out of the window and had asked : « What is that ? »  
Cloud had stepped up to the window and had also taken a look. « Lifestream. » he had merely said.  
The energy had come to the surface on various places after Holy's failure to stop Meteor and had converged around it like a web. Meteor disappeared after the Lifestream energy attack, saving the world. Aeris' wish had been fulfilled.  
Another one that had bit the dust was the Shinra. President Shinra had been killed by Sephiroth who had returned for reasons unknown at that time. Rufus, his son, had taken his place at the head of Shinra. But he too failed to beat Cloud and the others. He died in an attack staged by Weapon, the planet's defense system'. This was a massive creature that could wreck a lot of havoc. A few shots of the high density energy Weapon had launched had hit the office building at the top of Midgar City.  
But before Weapon's attack, Rufus had manged to bring the Junon Cannon from Junon to Midgar and fired a Mako energy shell at the far Northern Border where Sephiroth was hiding under a massive energy shield. The blast killed Weapon and destroyed the shield.  
Sephiroth himself was gone too. Cloud had defeated him after a devastating fight deep in the bowels of the planet.  
Cloud now knew who he was. He was Cloud Strife of Nibelheim, former member of Shinra and not a failed lab experiment.   
That was what Hojo had seen him. An experiment. He had pointed out that Cloud was nothing more than a flawed Sephiroth clone, a failed combination of Jenova cells and Lifestream energy. Created to obey him, Hojo of Shinra.  
But with the help of his friends and especially Tifa, he had retaliated.  
Cloud Strife of Nibelheim was who he was and would still be until the end of his life.  
Near Midgar, the remaining part of the _Highwind_ settled on the ground with roaring engines. A hatch opened and everyone stepped out.  
« Jes' look at this place. » Barret complained. « Ruined. »  
« A small price for global freedom, Barret. » Tifa replied. « You should be happy to still be alive. »  
« Yeah. » Barret harrumphed. « But what if » he stopped and looked around desperately.  
« Barret ? Something wrong ? » Cloud asked.  
« Watch out. He's going crazy. » Red XIII said silently. His real name was Nanaki, son of Seto, the protector of Cosmo Canyon.  
« You're telling me. » Cid whispered back.  
« Marlene ? Where's Marlene ? » Barret began to search. After five minutes, he stood up straight and yelled at the top of his lungs : « Marlene ! »  
He sighed when he heard nothing. Only the silence after a devastating event.  
« Relax Barret. I'm sure she's somewhere safe. » Tifa tried to calm him.  
« The whole city is wrecked ! » Barret complained and kept yelling and searching for his beloved little girl, his daughter.  
An hour later, he heard something. « Daddy ! Over here ! »  
He ran in the general direction from where he had heard it. A bit further he saw her, making her way through the rubble of what had once been Midgar. Aeris' mother came a bit later. Barret placed his daughter on his broad shoulder while she giggled in pleasure.  
« Where's Aeris ? » Aeris' mother asked.  
Cloud shook his head. « She didn't make it. » he said and explained it all. Of how she had prayed for Holy to stop Meteor, of how, in the City of the Ancients, Sephiroth had descended from above and killed her. He told her everything.  
« I kept warning her » she muttered.  
But Cloud reassured her. « She saved us all. »  
« How ? »  
« The Lifestream energy attack, did you see it ? »  
« Yes. »  
« Well, I have a gut feeling that that was Aeris' work. » Cloud pointed out. « Somewhere deep down inside I can feel it. She did save us all. »  
« So, what do we do now ? » Vincent Valentine asked.  
« Let's look for a place to sleep. » Cait Sith suggested.  
« Yeah, » Cid said yawning. « I'm tired. »  
« We can go through Sector 7 to my house. It opened up after the attack. » Aeris' mother said.  
Barret felt as if someone had rammed an icicle through his heart.  
_Sector 7 !  
_The place where Biggs, Jesse, Wedge and all the others of the AVALANCHE faction had perished when president Shinra had ordered the Turks to rig the Sector 7 support pylon with explosives and detonate them. The result was that the entire upper part of Sector 7 came down and crushed the rest of that sector which lay beneath the upper part. Thousands were killed, of which most members of AVALANCHE. Cloud, Barret and Tifa had barely escaped with their lives. Barret had been boiling with rage for being unable to protect his friends, his colleagues with whom he had shared everything. Now, the only thing he could do was remember them. For his friends he could do no less.  
Marlene sensed there was something wrong. « Daddy, what is it ? »  
« Do we really have to go through that wretched Sector 7 ? » he asked, trying to keep his voice at an even tone.  
Tifa also remembered what had happened in Sector 7. « Is there another way ? » she asked Aeris' mother.  
« There is. But it's a big detour. »  
« Fight the pain, Barret. » Could said. « Let's go visit their last resting place. For Biggs, Wedge and Jesse. »  
Barret sighed. « All right. » he growled. « For them. »  
They all followed Aeris' mother towards Sector 7.

Like every other part of Midgar, Sector 7 was a warzone. Barret looked around him with troubled eyes while passing through it. His left hand squeezed itself into a fist. On his other arm, he had a gun element grafted on it. For wanting that arm to have a purpose too.  
In the distance, a Mako Reactor still sporadically functioned at 10 % efficiency and illuminated the dark sky with a blue-green glow.  
Barret stopped and picked something up. A red piece of cloth. Jesse's bandana.  
« What's that ? » Vincent asked.  
« This bandana was Jesse's. » Barret replied.   
Tifa put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. « A memento of past adventures. »  
« Yeah. » Barret sighed.  
« Are we there yet ? » Cid yelled from way back.  
« No. » Barret growled. « Let's move. »  
They all resumed their journey through Sector 7. The rest of the journey went without incident and soon they found themselves at their destination where they all went to sleep.

The next day, Cloud was the first to wake up. He got up and moved to the door without waking the others and stepped outside. A thin bank of fog covered the ground. The morning air was chilly.   
He looked around him at the devastation caused by Meteor and wondered about what was to become of Midgar. No doubt it would be torn down. The people didn't want much memories of the Shinra and so Cloud concluded that the city would disappear bit by bit.  
In the distance, sticking up into the air in a 40 degree angle, he saw the big barrel of the Junon Cannon or the Sister Ray, a name given to the cannon by Scarlet, one of the executives of Shinra.  
But what held his attention was the reactor which was still functioning at 10 % efficiency.  
Tifa, Barret, Vincent and Cait Sith joined him.  
« What are you thinking about, Cloud ? » Tifa asked.  
« See that Mako Reactor over there ? »  
« Yeah. What about it ? » Tifa replied.  
« It's still working. It has to go off line. Permanently. »  
« Good idea. » Cid said as he, Yuffie, Red XIII and Barret came a few moments thereafter. Yuffie had gotten rid of her airsickness now that she was on solid ground. « But how ? »  
« We'll think of something. » Cloud said and ran ahead to the reactor. The others followed. Marlene stayed with Aeris' mother at Barret's request.  
It was the Sector 8 Mako Reactor which still functioned. The reactor housing was largely ripped open, showing the core deep within.  
« Okay. » Nanaki, a.k.a. Red XIII said. « What do we do now ? »  
« We find the reactor controls and shut this thing down. »  
« Right. »  
They all split up and began to search. After half an hour Cid yelled : « They're fried ! »  
« Crap. » Cloud cursed as they all rejoined. « This reactor has to go off line somehow. »  
« I think it'll have to wait. » Yuffie said and pointed to the sky at dark clouds gathering overhead. A light rain began to fall.  
« Great. » Barret complained. « That's all we needed. Rain. »  
But then something happened no one was prepared for.  
The reactor core flared up and sent a spike of blue-green high into the air. The entire team turned to watch. Then a lightning bolt followed by a second and a third streaked down and hit the energy spike. A huge crack of thunder rolled through the air and threw everyone off their feet.  
« What the hell was that ? » Cid asked.  
« How should I know ? » Cloud replied over the now howling wind.  
« Guys ! » Tifa yelled and pointed to the reactor.  
The triple stream of lightning bolts followed the energy spike downward. Near the ground something opened. It looked like a gap in the air and had the characteristics of a vacuum cleaner. It began to suck everything in that was within range, even Cloud and his friends.  
Everyone searched for a handhold. Due to the force of the phenomenon, they all hung almost horizontally.  
« What is this ? » Red XIII asked.  
« I don't know ! » Cloud answered. « I think it's some kind of interference between the lightning and the Lifestream energy ! »  
« I say it looks like a black hole ! » Cid said.  
« Maybe so ! But hold on ! »  
« Geez, I can't hold on much longer. » Cid growled.  
« Cloud ! » Tifa called out. Cloud turned his head towards Tifa who was beginning to slide away. « I'm losing grip ! »  
« Try to hold on ! » he yelled back over the howling wind.  
But Tifa lost her grip and was sucked into the hole while screaming in fear.  
« Tifa ! » Cloud yelled while reaching out at nothing but air. « I'm going after her. » Cloud said, his mind made up and let himself be sucked in.  
« Cloud, get back here ! » Barret ordered. But Cloud had already vanished into the phenomenon. « Hothead. »  
Nanaki also lost his grip and spiraled away into the hole. « Help ! »  
« When is this going to stop !? » Yuffie said griping. « I'm getting airsick again ! »  
The pipe where Cid was holding on to broke and he too was caught in the pull of the phenomenon. « Craaaaaaappp ! »  
Cait Sith had wedged himself between two pieces of concrete and remained immobile. Thanks to his strength, Barret was able to hold onto his handhold. Yuffie had crawled behind a piece of stone wall. Vincent had taken cover at the first sign of trouble.  
The wind died down as the hole closed. Barret slammed face-first onto the ground.  
« I wonder where they went. » Cait Sith said.  
« So do I. » Barret replied. « I just hope that hothead Cloud has everything under control. »  
Yuffie said nothing. She was still behind the wall, barfing her brains out.  
But what no one knew was that the giant robot machine the Shinra had built to crush Cloud and the others was pulled in too from a different angle.

* * *

II

**_Balamb Island  
_**Things were quiet on Balamb Island. A calm sea breeze wafted across the beaches, gently stirring up sand. In the forests, birds sang, giving the island the likes of a paradise.  
Balamb Garden was back in its old spot at the end of the road that led to it from Balamb Town. SeeD members, candidates for SeeD and students helped repairing their Garden, their home.  
The bridge, from which the Garden was piloted by Nida when it had become mobile, had transformed again into headmaster Cid's old office.  
Squall Leonhart, SeeD member and Balamb Garden's Commander, finished his report. « Repairs are going steady. I estimate Garden will be fully restored in about a day or two. Maybe less if we work hard. »  
« We don't want to strain our students, Squall. » Cid replied from behind his desk. « We go as fast as we need to go. No need to rush things. »  
Squall nodded.  
« You should go help too. » Cid said. « A good commander helps his colleagues. »  
_Me helping ? Give me a break. I was assigned to be Garden's Commander. That's all. I hate sudden career changes_ he thought.  
« Squall ? »  
_Whatever._ « All right, sir. »  
Squall turned and headed out the twin wooden doors and stepped into the elevator which took him to the ground level.  
Balamb Garden still had scars showing from the clash between their Garden and Galbadia Garden, which had also become mobile. The battle had been terrible. Many SeeDs were lost. But they succeeded in beating the Galbadians and their Garden. Hopefully they had learned their lesson.  
As he walked out of the lift when it reached the ground level, he met up with Xu. « We still need to do a patrol of the nearby forests. »  
« That's right. » Xu replied. « I totally forgot. I'll get someone on it right away. »  
« Good. »  
« I'll have whoever it'll be report to Quistis when it's done. » she said and moved off.  
Rinoa Heartilly happened to be around and she had heard it. After Squall had moved out of hearing range, she ran up to Xu. « I'll do it. »  
« What ? »  
« Scouting the nearest forest. I want to do something too. »  
« Okay. But be careful. It's pretty dangerous out there. »  
« I'll be fine. » Rinoa said and ran to the front gate. _I'm going to make Squall proud of me_.

**_Somewhere on the ocean, near Balamb Island  
_**A small sailing ship ploughed through the cerulean blue waves of the ocean. The little ship only had one passenger. Two actually, if you counted the bird sitting on the bow.   
Duncan Skywalker stared over the wide ocean. His coat lay on the floor and was steering the ship towards Balamb Island. Talinn, the daughter of the chief of Dyenso Village in Neron Continent had told him about this island and he had decided to take a look. Neron Continent actually occupied most of Grandini Forest. That region was known to everyone as Grandini Forest. But the locals called it Neron Continent.  
As he was sitting there, in his white T-shirt and blue jeans with red belt and black boots, life seemed perfect.  
His weapons also lay on the floor of the ship, his Daïkatana and the two matching daggers Boras, the Chief of Dyenso Village, had given him as a token of his gratitude for saving his village and perhaps the world of a man named Jennai. Jennai was a madman who wanted to control everything in sight. He also had built a space station at the other side of the planet, hanging over Neron Continent. Skywalker and some villagers had found the two dragon statuettes that would summon the Celestial Dragon. This creature had helped them destroy Sigma Station. Duncan had done the rest.  
Now Jennai was dead and the world safe. At least, for now.  
« We're nearly there. » he said to Shirrah, his winged companion. Shirrah was a little falcon he had rescued when he had first arrived in the forest where Dyenso Village was located.  
They arrived at Balamb Town and Duncan moored the little ship to a nearby pier. He grabbed his sword and the daggers and put them away. The sword in the sheath on his belt and the daggers went in the side of his boots. After that, he put on his long black coat, adding another dimension to the mysteriousness that already surrounded him. With Shirrah on his arm, he went into town, buying various things such as items for on the road which he might need, some supplies for his medicine bundle, and so on.  
But then, he sensed something was about to happen. Something unnatural. He sensed a high spike in the Lifestream.   
Something weird had just happened. For now, he had to guess what had happened. Skywalker ran out of the town and headed for the place where it had happened.

**_Balamb Island  
_**In the forest Rinoa was heading to, the air seemed to waver and open up. First, Tifa was blown out. Then came Cloud, followed by Nanaki and Cid. They landed hard on the ground. The hole closed.  
« What a ride. » Cid Highwind said. « I sure can't pull this off with _Tiny Bronco_. » _Tiny Bronco_ was the name of the airplane he had tended to so lovingly before Cloud and the others had made use of it against his will. But he had gotten something else instead : the Shinra airship he unofficially had christened _Highwind_.  
« Where are we ? » Cloud said while getting up and rubbing his head.  
« I have no idea. » Tifa said. « This doesn't look like Midgar. »  
« I think I hear the sea. » Red XIII pointed out.  
« That must mean that we're on an island. » Cloud deducted.  
« I guess so too. » Tifa agreed. « I hope Barret and the others are okay. »  
« Sure they are. » Cloud reassured her. « But what we have to do is figure out where we exactly are. »  
« How do we proceed ? » Cid asked.  
« By the most basic strategy there is, Cid. » Cloud pointed out. « Explore. »  
Cloud took point and headed through the forest, searching for civilization.

**_Near Deling City, Galbadia  
_**The Galbadian army had been dealt a heavy blow. Their attempts to overpower the world had failed, even under the command of the Sorceress, Sorceress Edea. Or Sorceress Ultimecia, to be more exact. She had been manipulating Edea all along from her timezone, unable to cross over into this time. She was searching for Ellone, who had the mysterious power to let people she knew experience the past. When Rinoa had inherited Sorceress powers, Ellone had sent both Ultimecia, Sorceress Adel's and Rinoa's conciousness into the past, setting Time Compression in motion from within the bowels of a machine named Lunatic Pandora. Once arrived in Ultimecia's reign, Squall and the others had fought the last, deciding and final battle. A battle against Ultimecia. SeeD won, but they were trapped within the folds of time. Thanks to Rinoa, the timeflow was returned to normal. Now, the Galbadian army was worthless and without interest.  
Near Deling City, a hole similar to the one that had appeared on Balamb Island opened and a machine in the form of a big robot crashed onto the ground. The lettering which was still partly visible pointed out that this machine belonged to something called Shinra'. The shattered canopy opened and the machine's only occupant crawled out. He was a fat fellow with a black beard and a horse laugh.  
The man waggled to the nearest Galbadian base and went in.  
_They look like Shinra soldiers_ he said to himself. He watched as the base's personnel amused themselves with games, doing the laundry, fixing doors, doing anything that kept them from being bored to death.  
He looked up at the blue sky. _Have I found the Promised Land ?_ The Shinra executives had been looking for way to get into the Promised Land before Cloud had stopped Shinra attempts. This land was rumored to have unlimited supplies of Mako energy.  
Someone stepped up to him. « Who the hell are you ? » Private Biggs asked.  
« Your new commander. » the man clarified.

**_Forest close to Balamb Garden, Balamb Island  
_**As the man rounded up his new army in Galbadia, Rinoa Heartilly had begun her solo scouting mission. _Looks good_ she said to herself as she proceeded through the foliage. _Squall will be so proud of me when I report that the forest closest to Garden is secure. I would want to see his face._ She giggled. _Hopefully no difficulties_ she thought.  
But she was wrong.  
A bit further leaves ristled. Rinoa saw it and slapped her weapon, the Pinwheel, on her forearm. She was fully on the alert because Angelo, her trustworthy dog, was still in Garden.  
All was silent again. _Maybe it was false alarm_ Rinoa reasoned. _Yeah, that's got to be it.  
_But that changed as a Grendel who had found its way onto the island in a way unknown to the locals rushed out of the bushes. This one, however, was a different one, for the surge of the hole that had brought Cloud and his friends to Balamb Island had changed this Grendel's genetic makeup. Instead of blue scales among green ones, this one had red scales.  
The creature's talons whizzed past her face as she sidestepped its attack. She whirled around to face the Grendel and fired her Pinwheel. It hit the Grendel right behind his neck. The creature cried out in pain but stayed on its paws.  
_Impossible_ Rinoa though. _Such a blow would have been an instant kill.  
_The Grendel shook its head and came at her again.  
Rinoa caught her Pinwheel and held up her arms in defence. She cried out in pain as she felt the searing pain as the Grendel's talons slashed her upper right arm and everything went black.

Duncan Skywalker reached the forest and ran in. It had to be around here somewhere. He stopped and looked around as he heard a scream echo through the forest. That made him pick up his pace and run even faster. Shirrah followed his master from high in the air.  
Skywalker reached a clearance in the forest where he found a girl lying on the ground, wounded and a creature looming over her. She had a nasty gash in her upper right arm.  
He didn't hesitate one moment. He rushed over and kicked the Grendel clear in the side of its head. Then, he took his Daikatana and assumed a defensive position.  
The Grendel recovered from the momentary dizziness and attacked its new adversary. Skywalker ducked away as the talons flew by and sliced nothing but air.  
Then, Duncan whirled and lunged out with his sword. He hit the Grendel in the side and the creature ran off, bleeding.  
« And stay away ! » Duncan yelled after it.  
He scratched the scar that ravaged his right cheek, going from his ear to his chin, a memento of a fight from which he had barely walked away with his life. _What have we here ? Pretty girl, wounded and very much unconscious.  
_He rammed the point of his blade into the soil so it would remain upright and lowered himself onto one knee and examined the gash. Along the wound's edges, there were traces of green. _Poison. Crap !  
_He took his medicine bundle and started to treat the gash. But didn't hear someone sneak up to him from behind.

Cloud and the others also heard Rinoa's cry. Acting on instinct, they ran through the bushes towards the place from where it had come. As usual, Cloud took the lead while the others followed in a single file.Then, Cloud ran around a tree, stopped and thought to have seen Sephiroth ?  
The only thing he had seen was a streak of black disappear behind a tree. Had he also come along with them somehow ? As far as Cloud knew, Sephiroth was dead. He had beaten him deep in the bowels of the planet. Could he have survived and risen again to be a threat to the world once again ?  
Cloud didn't take any risks and took his Buster Sword from his back.  
« Cloud ? » Tifa asked. « Something wrong ? »  
« I don't know. » he replied. « I think I saw Sephiroth. »  
« Sephiroth ? We beat that guy. » Cid retorted. « He's gone. »  
« I'll be sure of it when I see it with my own eyes. » Cloud inched his way forward and looked around the tree the black streak had disappeared behind.  
What he saw was a man in a long black coat bending over a girl lying on the ground, doing something to her arm. His back was turned towards them. Next to him, the point of it buried in the ground, was a long, slightly bent sword. And Cloud knew Sephiroth had also had a long and slightly bent sword.  
« Sephiroth. » Cloud hissed. Tifa looked over his shoulder and her breath caught in her throat.   
« Is that ? »  
« Sephiroth. » Cloud finished. « Yeah. Stay here. »  
Cloud inched his way towards the man he took to be Sephiroth. Somehow he sensed that something wasn't right. He turned his head and got a whack from the flat side of Cloud's sword. He slumped to the ground, KO.  
« He doens't look like Sephiroth. » Red XIII pointed out.  
« Maybe so. But he could've altered his appearance to deceive us. » Cloud said.  
« What now ? » Cid asked.  
Cloud saw the upper part of Balamb Garden through the foliage and pointed to it. « We take them there. »

* * *

III

**_Balamb Garden  
_**As a visitor, Ellone walked through Garden. She had asked Laguna to bring her to Garden because she wanted to see how Squall and the others were doing. And from what she saw, they were doing just fine.  
The Cafeteria was up and running again, the Library was cleaned up and the Infirmary was back in tip-top shape. The other parts of Garden were being tended to. Selphie was busy rearranging the Quad. She had another festival plan brewing in the back of her mind. Irvine kept an eye on the repair crew in Training Center while Zell was nowhere to be found. Except in the Cafeteria, she noticed, checking the quality of the hot dogs.  
Quistis kept a list of those who had gone out to scout the nearby forests.  
She looked up as she heard a commotion at the entrance to Garden and went over to check it out.  
« What seems to be the problem ? » Quistis asked as she arrived.  
The SeeD posted there explained it to her. « These people want to speak to the commander. I told them he's busy. But they seem to be persistent. »  
Quistis turned to the new arrivals. « I'm Quistis Trepe. What brings you here ? »  
Cloud introduced himself. « I'm Cloud Strife. » And gestured to his friends. « Tifa Lockheart, Cid Highwind and Nanaki, or Red XIII if you will. »  
Cloud stepped back to reveal Rinoa. « We found her in the woods. »  
Quistis knelt beside Rinoa. « My god, Rinoa. » She turned to the SeeD guarding the gate. « We have to get her to Dr. Kadowaki. »  
Cloud and the others helped to bring Rinoa to the Infirmary. Once arrived there, the doctor ordered to put Rinoa on a bed and started her diagnose.  
« We believe he's the trouble of all this. » Cloud said, pointing to Duncan's unconscious form. Quistis' eyes narrowed. She ordered some SeeD members to take him to a windowless room in the Dormitory and lock him up. The SeeDs took him and moved off. Quistis told Cloud they could wait in the Cafeteria.  
_What is Squall going to say about this ?_ Quistis wondered.  
As if he had sensed something was amiss, Squall appeared in the door frame. « Where's Rinoa ? »  
Quistis said nothing and pointed to the bed. Squall saw it and ran towards his beloved Rinoa. « Oh god, no. »  
Dr. Kadowaki looked up. « Do you people mind. »  
« Sorry, doc. » Squall tried to keep his voice even.  
« Why don't you wait outside ? I'll let you know when I'm done. »  
Squall nodded and went out with the others. Outside the Infirmary, he was updated on the latest developments in the woods.  
Squall only listened with a half ear because he was worried about Rinoa.  
After an hour, Dr. Kadowaki came out of the Infirmary.  
« It'll take some time. I suggest you get some rest. »  
Squall went off to the Cafeteria to meet the new arrivals while the others went back to their posts.

Cloud, Tifa, Cid Highwind and Red XIII sat in a corner of the Cafeteria. Cloud had gone to the counter at Zell's suggestion and gotten himself a few hot dogs. As Zell had told him, they were good.  
« You should try these hot dogs. » Cloud said. « They're great. »  
Tifa took one too. « Yeah, you're right. »  
« Guys, heads up. » Red XIII said. « Here's the commander. I think. »  
Cloud turned to look at the entrance to the Cafeteria where Squall appeared. He looked around and saw the four and came over.  
« I hear you want to discuss something with me ? »  
« That's right. » Cloud said and wanted to start but saw the absent look in Squall's eyes. « You okay ? »  
« Hm ? Yeah, I'm fine. »  
« Okay then. Have you seen the man with the long black coat ? »  
« I think so. »  
« He's to be considered very dangerous. Sephiroth has been a threat to the world once and he might try again. Watch out when dealing with him. »  
« I'll keep that in mind. Anything else ? »  
« That's about it. But we had nothing to do with that girl. »  
« I hope she recovers. » Tifa said.  
« Me too. » Squall said silently. « Well if that's all, I'll be on my way. Got a lot of things to do. You're welcome to stay here. I think we can clear some guest rooms in the Dormitory if you like. »  
« Gladly. » Cloud said.  
« Then that's settled. » Squall replied and went back to the main corridor of Garden.

**_Infirmary, Balamb Garden  
_**Dr. Kadowaki and her medical staff were working feverously to purge Rinoa's system from the red Grendel's poison. To monitor her lifesigns, she was hooked to a diagnostic device that kept giving a readout of her heartbeat on a small screen. But it wasn't good news. With each passing minute, her heartbeat slowly slowed down. The staff kept working till the bitter end.  
Until the screen showed a line.  
« Hell. » Kadowaki cursed. « Cardiac arrest. CPR ! Now ! »  
A nurse came at her with two small metal plates. She placed them on Rinoa's chest. « Clear ! »  
Everyone stepped back as the nurse sent an electric shock through Rinoa. No effect. The power was upped a bit and the nurse tried again. « Clear ! »  
Another shock. Still nothing.  
After five minutes of futile attempts, Kadowaki gave up. « She's gone. »  
« How are we gonna break it to Squall ? » a male nurse asked.  
« I'll do that. » the doctor said absently. « You guys take a break. »  
The staff went out, leaving the doctor and Rinoa's lifeless form in the Infirmary.  
« Rinoa girl, you picked one hell of a time to go down. » she said.  
Then she got up and went out where she ran into Squall who was coming to check on Rinoa.  
« I'm sorry Squall. » the doc said and shook her head.  
Squall felt as if someone had taken his gunblade and rammed it through his heart and turned it around. The world around him seemed to shatter as if it were made of glass and Rinoa's death was the stone that broke it.  
« C Can I ? » he tried to say. Kadowaki nodded and he ran inside.  
He knelt beside the bed while his eyes filled with tears.  
« Say it ain't so. » he asked to the ceiling. « Please say it ain't so ! »  
« We couldn't fight the poison. » the doc said from in the door frame.  
Squall got up and ran outside. Kadowaki couldn't blame him.

**_Outside Balamb Garden  
_**Squall ran outside into the open fields while tears streaked his face. He passed a thick wooden pole that served no purpose. Squall took his gunblade and started to mutilate the pole to cool his rage. With each passing minute, the pole got more and more cuts and holes from Squall's heavy attack. Splinters and pieces of wood flew everywhere.  
Then, it seemed the blade became to heavy to hold up. The point buried itself in the ground as he knelt before it, still holding onto the handle. Memories came back.  
_The first time in the ball room she had stepped up to him and just said : « You're going to like me. » And his blunt reply : « I can't dance. »  
When they confronted the Sorceress during her parade. His chest was pierced by an icicle the Sorceress had thrown at them. While he fell off the ledge, he had seen Rinoa reach for him.  
In Trabia Garden, Irvine said to Rinoa : « I understand. Someone you love might disappear before your very eyes. »  
Seifer in Lunatic Pandora, holding on to Rinoa : « The Sorceresses united. Watch this, Squall. » Rinoa and Sorceress Adel had been fused into one entity. Squall and the others had beaten the Sorceress and saved Rinoa...  
_Now, it seemed that he was all alone again. He looked up to the clear blue sky, as a wolf howling to the full moon. « Rinoa ! »  
And then, the SeeDs of Balamb Garden heard a sound they had never heard before.  
Squall crying.

**_Dormitory, Balamb Garden  
_**In the windowless room the SeeDs had locked him into, Duncan Skywalker regained consciousness.  
_Where am I ? What happened to Shirrah ? Why am I locked in here ?  
_He looked around the bare room. Just a bed with a matrass and glowing strips on the walls to provide illumination.  
_Clever_ he thought. _To prevent me from escaping. Hmhm, no window. Yeah boys, I might crawl out.  
_He walked to the door and listened. Only one guard, if his hearing didn't fail him.  
He turned as he felt something else. Someone just had lost his/her life. He sensed it descend into the Lifestream.  
_That's got to be that girl. Morons. I might've saved her if you boneheads hadn't knocked me out cold.  
_He knocked on the door. « Hey, care to let me out of here ? »  
« Not a chance. » the SeeD guard replied. « Now shut up. »  
« Okay. » Skywalker said and tried another trick of the mind. « But I think I smell gas in here. »  
He heard the guard say « What ? » and him opening the door. Swiftly he placed himself near the hinges of the door so when it swung open, he would be hidden from view.  
The door opened and the guard stormed in. « Hey, where »  
He couldn't say anything more as Skywalker lunged out and pressed some nerve bundles on his shoulder. The guard sunk to the ground.  
« Sorry buddy. » Duncan said. « But I have something important to do. »  
Skywalker ran through the arching main corridor. SeeDs saw him and sounded the alarm. Five of them came after him. He picked up the pace and the SeeDs following lost terrain.  
Some other SeeDs made a barricade. Skywalker stopped and assessed the situation. The others behind him were gaining on him. He looked around and saw a cable dangling over the barricade. He leapt up, grabbed the cable and swung over their heads. Duncan dropped to the ground and ran again.  
Outside were more SeeDs. And because of the alarm, they were on guard. They came at him and tried to grab him just as Duncan used a bench as a springboard an launched himself over the SeeD soldiers. While he somersaulted through the air, behind the SeeDs a patch of blue-green appeared. Duncan fell in and the hole closed while the SeeDs wondered where he'd gone to.

**_Dormitory, Balamb Garden  
_**In his room, Squall took his journal and started writing.  
_It finally happened. Rinoa's gone and I won't forgive myself. What was she doing in that forest all by herself ? Did Xu have something to do with it or was she acting on her own accord ?  
I can't seem to concentrate anymore. Nothing matters anymore. Rinoa's death has left an emptiness deep inside me. If I had known this day would come then I'd never have allowed her to go. What'll Zone say about this ?  
_Squall looked out the window, unable to concentrate and closed the journal.  
He put his elbows on the table and placed his head in his hands.  
_Why Rinoa ? Why ? God, it's so lonely without you.  
_Angelo came in through the partially open door. The dog stopped next to his chair and laid his head on Squall's leg. Squall looked down at the dog.  
« If I had known, I'd intervened. » he said to the dog.   
_If. Always that same word over and over again, if'. It's as if the whole world is made out of if's.  
_Angelo also had that sad look in his eyes. Angelo and Rinoa were partners. He found things for her and was a companion for her in times of need. Now, that function was as good as worthless.  
Squall got up and knelt before Angelo. « You and I both know her the best. Let's never forget her. »  
Angelo barked once, indicating he had understood.  
Somehow, Squall felt a lot better.  
Squall got to his feet and moved to the door to check on their prisoner. The source of all this mess.

* * *

IV

**_Deling City, Galbadia  
_**The fat Shinra executive had freshed himself up. He came out of the small office building to check on his new troops. The Galbadians were training hard once again in the military part of the city. He looked upon them with contentment.  
Private Biggs came up to him and saluted. « Sir, before we spring into action there's something I need to tell you. »  
« What is it. » he asked.  
« There's another army. One composed of mercenaries. They have their base on Balamb Island in a structure called Balamb Garden. »  
« Interesting. » the Shinra man said.  
Biggs filled him in.  
« I see. » the man said after Biggs was done. « We'll deal with these SeeDs later. Now we proceed with our primary mission. To build the first Mako Reactor. »  
« Where do we build it, sir ? »  
« Near uhh » he took his map. « Near a town called Timber. »  
« Oh great. Not again. » Biggs muttered.  
« What was that, private ? »  
« Nothing sir. As soon as the men are ready, we set out. »  
« Good. I want to get this thing built as soon as possible. Then we start the Neo Midgar Project. »

**_Inside the Lifestream  
_**As if he was skydiving, Duncan soared downward into the depths of the planet's Lifestream, searching for someone's essence.  
_C'mon, it's go to be here somewhere.  
_He had his arms and legs spread out to keep his speed steady. All the while he kept searching.  
After dying, the spirit went into a state of transition before it was absorbed into the Eternal Union and was lost forever.  
_Where are you. Come out, come out wherever you are.  
_He looked around like a hawk on a hunt. It had to be here somewhere. He was nearing the place of where it would happen and  
There ! There it was.  
A blue point of light no larger than a star, shining brightly as tiny rays spiked in every direction. He held his arms and legs parallell to his body and picked up speed and reached the big ball of light before the little star. He righted himself up and stopped.  
There came the little blue star. Before it entered the blinding border ot the afterlife, Sywalker held his hand in front of it. Then came his other hand and sealed it between his hands.  
_Gotcha. You're not going anywhere. It's not yet your time, my dear. You're going to make someone happy again.  
_As he went back to the surface, along the way he had a look in her mind and experiences.  
He saw the battles, the joys, sorrows, hate, pain, despair love and affection towards only one person : Squall Leonhart.  
Now that he had it, there was no need to rush things and kept looking.  
_Well well, two lovebirds._ He sighed. That was just like him and his wife.  
This was the Lifestream. As he could have a look in Rinoa's mind, so could she and took the chance.  
What she saw was a happy man, married to a beautiful woman. Building their house single-handedly, growing their own food, producing their own electric power.  
Until it came to a brutal end as his wife died in a car accident. Rinoa then saw a broken man, his world shattered, his life changed. In her mind's eye she saw the ice cold light blue eyes of his. Only a powerful surge of emotion could have caused this and his bond with Nature to increase.  
_To lose someone like this  
_The connection was severed as Skywalker resurfaced.

**_Balamb Garden  
_**Squall had his hand on the handle of his gunblade while walking to the Dormitory. Along the way, he met up with Irvine, Zell and Selphie.  
« Where is he ? »  
« Who ? » Irvine asked.  
« The one they brought in here and locked up in the Dormitory. »  
« Oh him. Take the right corridor when you're in the Dorm. It's the last room. There's no window. » Selphie said.  
« What are you gonna do ? Kill him ? » Zell asked.  
« If I have to. He's got to pay for what he did to Rinoa. » Squall said through clenched teeth. Then, he moved off to the Dormitory where he saw that the prisoner's door was wide open.  
Squall drew his gunblade and ran towards the room where he found the guard who was waking up.  
« Where the hell is he ? »  
« I don't know, sir. He hit me in the neck. After that, I don't remember anything. »  
« Shit ! » Squall cursed and ran back to the main corridor where he learned that he had run outside and then had mysteriously disappeared.  
« It's as if he disappeared off the planet. » a SeeD member said.  
« Yeah, it gives me the creeps. » another SeeD commented.  
« Guys ! » a female SeeD student said and pointed ahead at Duncan Skywalker walking towards them. He had his hands together as if praying. Through the slits between his fingers, blue light spiked outward. They saw him go to the Infirmary.  
« Oh no, you don't. » Squall said and ran after him.  
Skywalker had meanwhile reached the Infirmary and walked in.  
« What the bloody hell are you doing here ? » Dr Kadowaki asked.  
He looked at her with his ice cold eyes. « Stay out of my way. » he said. « For now. »  
Squall stormed in, followed by the others. Cloud, Tifa, Red XIII and Cid Highwind were there too a bit after the others had arrived.  
« You stay away from Rinoa, you hear me ? » Squall threatened.  
« You're in no position to make threats, boy. » Duncan said flatly without taking his eyes off Rinoa. « What's her condition ? »  
« Very dead. » Kadowaki said.  
« Then what do you care ? » Duncan asked Squall.  
« I care for her ! » he almost yelled.  
« I know. Thats why I'm doing this. » Duncan said and turned his head towards the people in the door, eyeing them with his light blue eyes, cold as ice. Squall was astounded because this man knew about him and Rinoa, Selphie recoiled, Quistis made a face, Zell kept his features even although underneath, he was scared shitless.  
« Those eyes. » Cloud muttered. « Commander, you've got to stop him. Sephiroth's dangerous. »  
Squall moved over to stand between the stranger Cloud took to be Sephiroth and Rinoa. « I won't let you touch her. »  
« Who said anything about touching ? » Duncan said with a smirk and opened his hands. The tiny star floated up between Squall and Skywalker.  
« What is that ? » Kadowaki stammered.  
« Her essence. » Duncan replied. « Watch closely. »  
They all watched as the little blue star floated over to Rinoa's remains and lowered itself onto her chest. Then, it entered her body with a brilliant flash of pure white light.  
« Nothing changed. » Kadowaki said after their sight had cleared.  
« I beg to differ, dear doctor. » he walked over to Rinoa, ignoring Squall's threats and knelt beside the bed. He placed two fingers on her neck and felt a pulse. _Yes, she's back._ Without saying anything, he pressed a nerve bundle. Rinoa's eyes flew open as she drew in a lungfull of air and lapsed back into unconsciousness. But she was back. That was the main thing. Then, he treated the gash with the remaining Lifestream energy that had come along when he had caught Rinoa's essence.  
Squall stared disbelievingly at the gentle rise and fall of his beloved's chest. The gunblade clattered to the ground as he rushed over and touched her cheek which felt warm. « How ? » he stammered as Skywalker got up.  
« Don't ask. » he said. « But people are not who they appear to be. » he said with a look towards Cloud. « Well, I guess it's time for me to get my butt back into that room. »  
Duncan moved off with Quistis and a bunch of SeeDs in tow while Squall remained with Rinoa.  
As Duncan left the Infirmary, a smile formed on his face.  
Quistis locked the door and put two SeeDs to guard the door and went back.  
Inside, Duncan sat on the ground, cross-legged, crossed his arms in front of him and closed his eyes.  
_Why did you do it ?_ the oh-so-familiar bodiless voice asked when he crossed over into the dream-state'.  
« It was not yet her time. » Skywalker replied in his mind. « Her and her boyfriend's destinies are intertwined. »  
_Do I detect a hint of personal feeling towards all this ?  
_« I wanted to keep him from experiencing the same I had experienced when Charlene died. If I hadn't brought her back, he would've gone mad. »  
_He almost had gone mad I see you've got a good reason to have done this. Very noble.  
_The voice disappeared and he opened his eyes.

**_Infirmary, Balamb Garden  
_**« Not only is she back, the gash on her arms is _gone_. » Dr Kadowaki said. « This goes way over my head. I sure would want to know where he got the knowledge. »  
Squall still sat beside Rinoa who was still out. His eyes twinkled again. « Any idea on when she'll wake up ? »  
« I have no idea, Squall. » Kadowaki replied.  
« What was that blue-green glow ? » asked a voice. They all turned to see Ellone standing in the entrance to the Infirmary.  
« I wish I knew. » Irvine said.  
« I think he hasn't got any harmful intentions. » Tifa said.  
« Tifa !? » Cloud protested. « That was Sephiroth. »  
« Cloud, you're seeing ghosts. » Tifa said. « Sephiroth is gone. This man _looks_ like Sephiroth because of his coat and sword. But he _isn't_ Sephiroth. »  
« Whoa, what's this all about ? » Ellone interjected. « Someone fill me in. And whose dog is this ? » she asked while looking at Red XIII.  
« Miss, I am not a dog. » Nanaki said and explained everything.  
« I see. » Ellone said after Red XIII was done. « Why don't we go talk to him ? »  
Squall thought it over, then got up. « Okay. »  
Ellone stopped him. « You stay here. Rinoa might wake up. »  
Squall nodded and stayed with Rinoa. « Be careful. »  
Ellone turned and went to the Dormitory.

**_Timber  
_**After SeeD's intervention, the town of Timber had been declared independent. The townspeople picked up their lives again after the Galbadians had withdrawn. The resistance factions had disbanded but the members of those factions who were friends, stayed in touch. And that proved to be useful.  
Before they actually knew it, the Galbadians were back. They cut off every major route to the town and put up ID stations.  
It was two days now after Rinoa was saved. In those two days, the Galbadians had started the construction of the Mako Reactor.  
And in those same two days, the resistance factions had banded together again.  
When the Galbadians had rode into town, the fat executive had climbed up a Galbadian car and addressed the people that had gathered. « This town is now under Shinra control ! We are going to build a Mako Reactor nearby and provide this town with power by using this new reactor. Believe me, it's a great source of power ! »  
Every action was monitored by the Galbadians, every movement, every sound, everything. For security reasons, was the answer the people had received as to what they were doing. The Shinra man was naive enough to believe the townspeople might sabotage the reactor.  
The reactor was almost complete. The Shinra man had pressed the soldiers to finish construction as soon as possible. So Biggs had been a real bully and kept the soldiers working.  
« How are we doing, private ? » he asked Biggs.  
« Almost done, sir. » Biggs reported. « The core seals are being placed at this very moment. »  
« Good. I don't want anything to go wrong. Do you hear me, private. Nothing. »  
« Yessir. » Biggs replied, saluted and ran off to check on the soldiers' progress.

* * *

V

**_Dormitory, Balamb Garden  
_**Together with Quistis, Zell, Irvine, Tifa, Red XIII, Cid Highwind and Cloud, Ellone went to the Dormitory to have a word with this stranger who had mysteriously brought Rinoa back.  
Once they were in the Dormitory, they took the right corridor and walked to the last room which had no window. Quistis told the SeeD guards they could take a break.   
Skywalker looked up as he heard the door being unlocked. Though he was resourceful and could use almost anything to help him escape, he stayed in the room. Something told him that this situation wasn't normal.  
The door opened and everyone stepped in. Cloud eyed Duncan through narrowed eyes. But then Duncan caught sight of Ellone.  
« Ellone ? »  
« Duncan ? » she stared at him. « What are you doing here ? »  
« Well, I was in the neighborhood and I was told that this island was worth a visit. »  
« You two know each other ? » Irvine asked.  
« Yeah. » Ellone said. « I met him in Esthar. »  
Skywalker sat down on the bed. « Something strange is going on. »  
« Like what ? » Zell asked.  
« Right after I arrived in the harbor, I sensed a surge going through the Lifestream. »  
When he heard that, Cloud kept his ears open. « Some hole formed and sucked us in. »  
« What did it look like ? » Duncan asked.  
« Why do you want to know this ? » Cloud asked, suspicious.  
« Call it curiosity. »  
Cloud explained how he, Tifa, Red XIII and Cid were pulled into a portal-like phenomenon that had opened after three strikes of lightning had hit a Lifestream energy spike.  
« The RBB Experiment. You did it. » Skywalker couldn't believe it.  
« Say what ? » Tifa asked.  
« What you described sounds like a portal between realities. » Duncan explained. « When I was in the Western Regions, a scientist was conducting an experiment : the RBBE. The Reality Border Breakthrough Experiment. Unfortunately, the scientist died in a lab explosion. »  
« So what you're saying is that these four people came from another reality ? » Ellone asked.  
« Not only another reality, but one that is parallell to this one. »  
« You just lost me. » Irvine said.  
« Picture this. » Duncan said. « The room we're in now is this reality. The room next door is another reality, parallell to this one. You still with me ? »  
Everyone nodded.  
« The situation you described about the hole opening after the lightning impacts, is similar to making a hole in the wall separating the two rooms, stepping through and close it after you. »  
« Now I get it. » Zell said.  
« How's the girl ? » Duncan asked, changing the subject.  
« Still out, but alive. » Quistis replied.  
« Good to hear. She's the commander's girlfriend, right ? »  
« How do you know about Squall and Rinoa ? » Irvine asked astounded.  
« It's because of the Lifestream. » Cloud explained all about the stream of energy that brought life to the planet. When you managed to get down there with somenone, your minds were linked.  
« Fascinating. » Ellone said.  
« The Lifestream and myself are linked. » Duncan explained.  
« Which means ? » Cid inquired.  
Duncan eyed them, curious about their reactions. « Nature is mine to influence. »  
Everyone gaped at him, then laughed. He couldn't blame them. After all, they were just teenagers in a military hierarchy.  
« You're kidding, right. Heheheh. » Irvine asked, half laughing.  
But Skywalker remained deadly serious. « No, I'm not. »  
He got to his feet. Quistis moved in to block his path. « And where are you going ? »  
« I'm gonna check on the girl. » Duncan's eyes stared deep into Quistis' eyes.  
« But we're coming along. » she said in a measured voice.  
« Suits me fine. As long as you people don't get in the way. »  
Skywalker walked out of the room with the others in tow.  
« He reminds me of the old Squall. » Zell whispered to Irvine.  
« Yeah, totally. » Irvine whispered back.  
They wound their way through the main arching corridor to the Irfirmary. Once arrived there, the group went in.  
Squall wasn't there. Probably inspecting the repair team on the higher levels.  
Still lying on the bed, in rays of sunlight, was Rinoa. Duncan walked over and knelt beside the bed. He placed two fingers on her neck. Still a strong pulse. Good. _She's a fighter.  
_« Her life spirits seem to be fully replenished. » he said and tapped her lightly on the cheek. « Rinoa, wake up. »  
A few minutes later, she opened her eyes. Through a blurry vision, she saw someone looming over her. « Squall ? » she asked in a low voice.  
« No, not him. » he gently said. « I somewhat got into this mess all because of a misunderstanding. »  
Her vision cleared. Kneeling beside the bed she saw the same man she had seen in her dream'. « So, it wasn't a dream ? »  
« No. » Duncan replied. « It wasn't. »  
He looked behind him at the others who stood there gaping with their mouths wide open. « What ? »  
« This is amazing. » Kadowaki said and pressed the intercom. « Squall, could you come down to the Infirmary, please ? »  
« _What for ?_ »  
« Just get down here. It's important. Kadowaki out. »  
Rinoa crawled off the bed and tried to stand up but sunk to her knees. With Duncan's help she remained upright. « Take it easy. One step at a time. »  
« Okay. » Rinoa said and managed a few steps. « This dream' I had I saw you in it. »  
« As I said before, it wasn't a dream. We were in the Lifestream. Because of that, our minds were linked. I could look into yours and you into mine. »  
The door whooshed open and Squall stepped in. « What is so Rinoa ? »  
He ran over and hugged her. Now that she was in Squall's hands, he could let go.  
« Geez, I missed you. »  
« Squall, take it easy, you're choking me. »  
« Sorry. » He loosened his grip.  
Duncan was flooded with memories of him and Charlene.  
« Squall. »  
« Yes ? »  
« Don't be too hard on him. » Rinoa said silently. « He's gone through a lot. He lost his wife. He wanted to spare you the same experience and brought me back. »  
Squall looked at Duncan standing a few meters away, lost in memory. _That explains the ring on the piece of string around his neck_ he thought.  
« Mr. Skywalker, I want to thank you for bringing Rinoa back. It seems we misjudged you. »  
« Forget about it. People always happen to do that when they see me. I'm not the type that holds a grudge. »  
Squall guided Rinoa out of the Infirmary.  
« Go easy on her for a while. » Duncan said. « She has to get used to the surroundings again. »  
« Will do. » Squall replied with a nod.

**_Timber  
_**Zone and Watts eyed the newly built Mako Reactor from behind a corner of a barrack.  
« I wonder if the Galbadians have gone mad. » Zone said. « It's not like them to build something like this. Unless they are up to something. »  
« Who knows. » Watts replied. « But I have never seen that fat bozo in my life. »  
« There have to be plans of that thing somewhere. » Zone said pondering.  
« Duck. » Watts warned and pointed over his shoulder at a Galbadian scouting party coming closer.  
« Hell. » Zone cursed and crawled behind a set of barrels. Watts ducked under a large piece of cloth. They heard the rattle of the soldiers' boots coming closer and move on.  
Zone waited till he didn't hear the soldiers anymore before coming out. He poked his head over the rim of the barrles and scanned the surroundings. The soldiers were gone. He elbowed Watts.  
« Watts, they're gone. »  
Watts crawled from under his hideout. « What now ? »  
« We have to warn someone. » Zone explained. « But first, I'd like to get my hands on some of the plans of that reactor. »  
Zone ran from hiding place to hiding place to the small building that held the plans.  
When he got there, he first looked through the small window. No one. Great. He looked around so no one could bust him and went in. He went to the desk on which the plans lay and started to search.  
_Bingo !_ After shoving a few other plans aside, the ones of the Timber Mako Reactor lay before him. He quickly rolled them up, put them away and rearranged the table so no one would notice that the plans were gone. But a more thorough search would reveal they really were gone.  
Zone ran out in time and hid in the nearest hiding place to see the fat Shinra executive walk to the small barrack.  
_Aw man_ Zone swore in the back of his mind. He waited till the man was in the building and ran at full speed back to Watts in a straight line. The two of them made their way back into the maze of narrow passageways as the Shinra man stormed out and yelled there were saboteurs in their midst.  
But the Galbadians were idiots if not complete morons. They would never find the two in the maze which only they and the resistance members knew as the back of their hand.  
« Who are we gonna take these plans to ? » Watts asked.  
« SeeD. » Zone said.  
Watts' eyes brightened. « Balamb Garden. »  
« Exactly. Let's go tell Squall. He'll help us out. »  
« And we'll see our princess again. »  
« That too, my friend. » Zone said and clapped his buddy on the back. « That too. »  
The two friends ran to the Timber train station where the met up with a member of the Timber Wolves, one of the myriad resistance factions known to exist within Timber. He'd get them out of town.

Back at the barrack, the Shinra man yelled for Biggs to get down there as soon as possible. He was boiling with rage.  
« Sir ? » Biggs asked as he arrived at his new commander's side.  
« The blueprints of the reactor are missing ! »  
« Must be one of the resistance members. » Biggs said pondering.  
« Or that mercenary army you mentioned a few days ago. Could this be their work ? »  
« No sir, I don't think so. It's not like SeeD to steal plans. » Biggs replied.  
« Find the blueprints. »  
« But sir, there are a great number of resistance factions in Timber. It's impossible to investigate all of them. »  
« I don't care if it's impossible or not ! » the Shinra man raged. « I want those plans back ! »  
« Yessir ! » Biggs saluted and ran off to issue orders.  
The Galbadian army split up to seek out resistance members and question them.


	2. part 2

VI

**_Balamb Garden  
_**Skywalker looked around the main arching corridor of Garden. Squall wondered what he was looking for. He was still guiding Rinoa who was still a bit wobbly on her legs. Then, it became too much. She sunk to her knees and looked up at Squall. « Sorry about that. »  
« I think I can remedy that. » Squall said and took her into his arms. « Better ? »  
« Much better. »  
Cloud and his friends followed them out of the Infirmary, discussing on how they might get back into their own reality.  
Squall walked to the corridor's side and placed Rinoa on a bench where she could rest for a while.  
Duncan still scanned the surrounding area.  
« Big isn't it ? » Squall asked.  
« Sure is. » Skywalker replied. « Where on earth is he ? »  
« Who ? »  
« Shirrah ! » Duncan yelled at the top of his lungs. Out of the corner of her eye, Rinoa could see something coming closer. A bird. It soared overhead and landed on Skywalker's arm.  
« Where the hell have you been ? » he asked. It was as if the bird pulled in its head in shame. « Never mind. The main thing is that you're all right. »  
« A falcon. » Rinoa said.  
« Hey. » Zell said. « Did you really mean it when you said that you could control nature ? »  
« Yeah. »  
« Well, I'm not buying it. »  
Duncan turned to face him. « Check your computer records for anything related to Great Natural Reformation'. Then come tell me if you still don't believe it. »  
« You betcha. » Zell said and ran to the elevator to get to the second floor.  
After Zell was gone, Quistis joined them ans took Squall aside for a moment. « Squall, we don't really know him. Maybe we should let a SeeD member accompany him wherever he goes. »  
« Might be a good idea. Who'd you have in mind ? »  
« Moira Luna. »  
« Yeah, she'll do. Have someone tell her to meet us here. »  
« Right. » Quistis said and ran off.

In the classroom on the second floor, Zell accessed the computer records. He typed in what Duncan had told him to look for : anything related to Great Natural Reformation'.  
« _Great Natural Reformation... Searching_ » the computer responded. After a few seconds the screen showed information. It was quite a load as Zell could see.  
It mainly involved the fact that a dead patch of land suddenly was transformed into a prospering green meadow again.  
_Now this is interesting_ Zell said to himself and kept reading.  
When he got to the part as to who had initiated this miracle of nature' his eyes widened.  
« Fuck a duck. » he stammered as he read the name of the one man who had single-handedly done it. Duncan Skywalker.  
He made a print-out and shut off the terminal. Then he got up and ran out of the classroom to inform his friends.

**_One of Balamb Garden's corridors  
_**Moira Luna was a female SeeD member who had made her way into Garden at the age of 12. Though she had trouble with the theoretical aspect of SeeD, the practical side always was her favorite aspect. She was a wiz with electronics and could almost fix any electrical thing. Just recently, she had fixed headmaster Cid's wake-up alarm.  
Although having trouble with the theoretical part, she had barely made it into SeeD.  
But even being a SeeD didn't please her. Sure, she was exhilarated when she had passed the field exam. And she was good with electronics.  
But she wanted a more quiter life. The battle against the Sorceress had been bad enough and she wouldn't want to go through it again.  
Moira looked up and rubbed her painful neck. She was busy repairing the optical computer links in one of the hallways. Those links had been severed in one of the many ramming sessions Galbadia Garden had given Balamb Garden when both Gardens had become mobile.  
She sighed and went back to work. The damage wasn't that bad. A Garden was made to last. And this Garden had proven it. It had survived the battle with Galbadia Garden through Nida's skillful piloting.  
Moira finished her work and kept her fingers crossed as she re-initialized the computer linking system. The lights flickered as the system hummed to life. The readout on her palm-sized computer read : _Computer system nominal. Optical links operational._'  
« Yes ! » she cheered, disconnected her small computer and closed the panel. She wanted to go to the next node of busted systems when a SeeD stepped up to her. « Hey Moira, Squall wants to see you in the main corridor. »  
« Right. » she replied, packed her stuff and went on her way.

In Garden's main corridor, Squall knelt beside Rinoa. « Why'd you do it ? »  
« Do what ? »  
« Going into the forest alone, without backup. »  
« I this may sound silly » she said hesitating.  
« Try me. » Squall said.  
« I wanted to make you proud of me. I wanted to show I could handle things by myself, without the help from others. »  
« It's a good thing you were trying to impress me. » Squall said. « But going off into the woods alone borders to foolishness. »  
« I wanted to do more than just sit around here all day and do nothing. »  
« I know. By the way, can I have my ring back ? »  
Rinoa thought Squall had had a hit from a sledgehammer and thought he wasn't thinking straight. As she gave him his ring back, she wondered if he didn't like her anymore. Maybe because of what had happened in the woods.  
Squall put his ring back on his ring finger, then looked up at her with a glint in his eyes.  
_What is he up to ?_ Rinoa wondered as she saw him reach into his pocket and take out a small box.  
« You know, I heard you complained about my ring being too big so I got you your own. » he said and opened the box. Inside was the same ring with the lion's head but in white gold, gleaming in the light. Rinoa's eyes brightened.  
« It's beautiful. » she said as he put it on her finger. « And a perfect fit. »  
« Now you're a lion as well. » he said with a smile.  
Cloud and Tifa watched from a small distance.  
Squall just wanted to kiss Rinoa when Moira Luna joined them. Skywalker recoiled when he saw her.  
« Duncan, this is you okay. » Squall asked.  
Duncan kept stepping back until he bumped into the railing. « Impossible. »  
The woman standing before him in her SeeD uniform, looked almost exactly like his wife.

At late noon, Zone and Watts arrived on Balamb Island with the schematics of the Timber Mako Reactor.  
« Some ride. » Watts said. « My butt still hurts from the bumps in the road. »  
« Quit griping. » Zone snapped. « We've got to get to Garden as soon as possible. And we're not going to get there by sitting here and complain. »  
They hitch-hiked their way to Garden and arrived in the early evening.  
Zone explained to the SeeD at the gate he and Squall knew each other and that he wanted to talk to him as soon as possible. He also stressed the fact that it involved the Galbadians.  
The SeeD told them they could go in. The two ran in and found Zell in the main corridor. Zone tapped Zell on the shoulder.  
« Hey Zell. »  
« Zone ! Watts ! What are you guys doing here ? »  
« We need to talk to Squall. It's important. » Zone explained.  
« About what ? How important ? »  
« Timber. » Zone replied. « And the Galbadians. And very important. »  
« We got info, sir. » Watts added.  
« What ? Man, not again. Come on. » Zell led them through the main corridor to his friends.

Duncan's amazement made place for curiosity. He walked forward and around Luna who looked at him as if he'd never seen a woman in all his life.  
« This is absolutely amazing. »  
« What is ? » Red XIII asked.  
He showed them Charlene's picture he always kept with him. It was passed on and ended back in his hands.  
« It sure is. » Rinoa said. « They look alike. »  
Aside from some freckles on her nose, the woman standing before Skywalker looked almost exactly like Charlene. When he was in the Western Regions, he heard an Indian shaman say that if you travelled long and far enough, you'd run across your own double. Now, he'd run into Charlene's.  
« What ? Did I do something wrong ? » Moira asked.  
« No, not at all. » Duncan said. « It's just that well, here, have a look. » he gave her Charlene's picture.  
« Hey, that's me. Wait a minute, where did you get this picture ? »  
« That was my wife. » Duncan explained.  
« So ? »  
« She died seven years ago. »  
« Whatever. » Squall interjected. « Find out the details in your spare time. Meanwhile, you keep an eye on him. » he ordered Luna.  
« Yes sir. »  
« Squall ! » Zell yelled. « We got trouble ! »  
Zell came to a stop beside Squall. Zone and Watts came a few seconds later.  
« Hey Zone, Watts. » Rinoa greeted.  
« Hi Rinoa. » both of them said at the same time.  
« What's all the fuss about ? » Squall inquired.  
« Here. » Zone said and showed him the blueprints he had taken from the shack. Cloud looked over Zone's shoulder. « Well I'll be damned. »  
Skywalker also took a look.  
« What is that ? » Irvine asked.  
« Blueprints of a Mako Reactor. » Cloud explained.  
« Designed to suck up Lifestream energy and process it to produce power. » Duncan added.  
Cloud looked up. « You know about this ? »  
« Yeah. » Duncan told the story of his adventure in Dyenso Village and of Jennai.  
Zell whistled.  
« If we're going to face these Galbadians, I'll need my weapons. » Duncan said.  
Squall told Luna to get him his weapons. The latter ran off and came back a few minutes thereafter with his Daïkatana and the two daggers. Duncan took them and put them away.  
« Where is this reactor located ? » Duncan asked.  
« Timber. » Watts replied.  
« What ? » Rinoa asked. « The Galbadians in Timber again ? »  
« Yeah. And they're watching everything. And when I say everything, I mean everything. » Zone explained. « Every movement, every discussion, every sound, the whole nine yards. »  
« This'll have to wait till tomorrow. » Skywalker said.  
« What ? » Squall asked.  
« You want to get in there and fight without getting some sleep ? » Duncan asked. « If you want to get killed, be my guest. But I'm going to sleep. »  
He then walked away to his room.  
« He got you there. » Cloud told Squall.  
« Yeah. C'mon everyone, let's rest. » Squall took Rinoa in his arms and wanted to go to her room when Zone stopped him.  
« Can't she walk ? »  
« It's a long story. » Squall said and went to the Dormitory.  
« This is fishy. » Zone told Watts.

**_Rinoa's room, Dormitory  
_**Squall put Rinoa on the side of the bed. He then turned and wanted to leave but she stopped him. « Squall ? »  
« Yeah ? »  
« I know you're a bit upset because of what Duncan said, but he's confused. He just saw his wife's double in Moira. »  
« Maybe you're right. We're all tired. It's been a long day. G'night. »  
« Squall ? »  
_Now what ?_ « Yeah ? »  
« Stay with me tonight. I'm a bit scared. »  
He sat down on the bed beside her. « No need to be scared. You're safe here. This is Garden. »  
« I know. But I feel a lot safer when you're around. »  
Squall sighed and laid down, staring up at the ceiling. Rinoa settled beside him and laid her head on his chest. There was barely enough room for the two of them, but Rinoa assured Squall she didn't use that much room. That made them both laugh. Squall gazed into Rinoa's eyes, put an arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. « Don't you worry. I'll won't let you get hurt again. »  
« I know. » She said and fell asleep.  
_Yeah, don't you worry. I'll protect you no matter what. Even if it kills me.  
_After a few moments, Squall also fell asleep. 

* * *

VII

**_Balamb Garden  
_**Duncan Skywalker stepped into his room and closed the door behind him. He flicked on the lights and found Angelo, lying on the ground.  
« What are you doing here ? »  
The dog looked up with sad eyes. Shirrah flew to the chair in the corner. The bird tucked his head into his plumes and went to sleep.  
« What are you so sad about ? » he asked Angelo. « Rinoa's alive. »  
Angelo gave him a _Yeah right_' sort of look.   
« Angelo, listen to me. » Duncan said in a measured voice. « Rinoa is alive. Alive and well. »  
Angelo saw that he was serious. He got up and began to run in circles with joy.  
« But she's sleeping now. Let's go see her tomorrow. »  
The dog barked and went back to sleep.  
Skywalker laid down on the bed, wondering about the person he'd run into today.  
_The likeness is striking. Her hair, eyes, height, everything. Well, aside from the freckles _ Moira Luna looked almost exactly like Charlene, his wife who he'd lost seven years ago. Charlene's hair fell down to her waist and he'd have a hunch that Moira's hair was of the same length. She had it tied together so it wouldn't bother her during her work.  
_It's as if there's been a rupture in the space-time continuum and an echo of Charlie has been transported here.  
_He fell asleep with both Charlene and Moira's image in his mind's eye.

**_Rinoa's room, Dormitory  
_**She saw herself spinning through space. Through that cold, lifeless void between the stars, silent and eternal.   
_Fithos.  
_After deactivating the last seal on Adel's stasis chamber, she'd been propelled away when the stream of monsters swallowed the machine when the Lunar Cry had begun. From that point on, she'd been free of Ultimecia's control. But what she saw now was different. In reality, Squall had gone out into space to find her. They found each other and boarded the Ragnarok, a spaceship from Esthar, drifting nearby.  
_Lusec.  
_But now, she called out for Squall so he'd find her more easily. But he didn't show. All the while, she drifted farther and farther away from the planet, the moon, the drifting Ragnarok, the dispersing debris of the destroyed Lunar Base, Squall and her friends.  
_Wecos.  
_Oxygen was running out, and so was time. She was lost. No turning back. This was the end, she realized. No more Rinoa Heartilly.  
In her mind's eye she saw Edea, Adel, Ultimecia and herself standing in a single file next to each other. Sorceresses.  
_Vinosec.  
_Oxygen ran out, life support shut down and the visor of her helmet shattered, exposing her to the bitter cold of interstellar space.  
In the middle of the night, Squall, who'd been awakened by Rinoa's screaming, woke her up. « Wake up. »  
She opened her eyes and saw Squall, her beloved Squall. She reached up and hugged him tightly.  
« Whoa, easy. It was just a bad dream. »  
« It was so real. » she said, still holding on to him.  
Skywalker stormed in, Daïkatana drawn and alerted by her screaming. « Everything all right here ? »  
Squall waved him away. « Yeah fine. I've go it all covered. » _Get lost_.  
« Okay. » Duncan said and closed the door.  
Rinoa's sobbing tore at Squall's heart. « It's okay. I'm here. »  
« So real. » she muttered.  
« Tell me about it. »  
She told Squall everything she'd seen in her dream. Floating through space, farther and farther away, out of his reach. The line of Sorceresses and her helmet's visor shattering.  
« Just a nightmare. » Squall reassured her. « Nothing to worry about. »  
« Maybe. »  
« Let's go back to sleep. »  
She fell asleep again with Squall's reassuring words in the back of her mind. « I'm right here. I'll protect you. »

**_Cafeteria  
_**The next day, Cloud and his friends were already up. They were in the Cafeteria, eating breakfast.  
« Okay, maybe I've been too quick with judgments. » Cloud admitted after his first hot dog. « But if you were in my place, wouldn't you've taken this Skywalker for Sephiroth ? »  
« I might. » Red XIII said.  
« I'd investigate from a distance. » Cid growled. « That keeps me from getting into nasty situations. »  
« Guys, let's just drop it. » Tifa said, maybe the wisest decision. They all nodded now they knew that there wasn't any Sephiroth to worry about.  
Squall and Rinoa came into the Cafeteria and sat down at Cloud's table.  
« Good to see you up and about again. » Tifa said.  
« Thanks. » Rinoa replied, then turned towards Squall. « Who are these people ? »  
« Oh that's right. You didn't know. » Squall quickly explained the situation of how Cloud and the others had arrived here.  
« I see. » Rinoa said when Squall was done.  
« We'll wait till the others are here. Then we'll work out a strategy. » Squall suggested.  
« Good enough for me, Commander. » Cloud said.  
« Don't call me that. I'm Squall, remember. »  
« Okay, Squall. »  
Duncan came in with Shirrah on his arm and Angelo just behind him. When the dog saw his mistress, the dog barked and ran towards her.  
« Angelo ! » Rinoa hugged her pet who began to lick her cheek. « Okay, yeah, I'm happy to see you too. Cut that out. »  
« Angelo was worried sick, you know. » Duncan said.  
« How do you know ? » she asked.  
He wanted to reply but Zell came storming in. « Squall ! Sorry, I forgot to give you this yesterday. » He handed him the print-out.  
« What is it ? »  
« Some info on our new friend here. » Zell said, pointing to Duncan.  
Squall and Rinoa both read the print-out. « God almighty. »  
« Do you believe it now ? » Duncan asked.  
The print-out was passed on. Everyone nodded they believed it.  
Zone, Watts, Quistis, Selphie and Irvine arrived a few minutes after Zell. They too got to read Zell's print-out and they too now believed it.  
« Okay. » Squall said. « Now that everyone's here we can start. » He turned to Cloud. « Cloud, explain this to me again : what is that thing and what does it do ? »  
« These are the plans of a Mako Reactor. It is designed to process Lifestream energy to produce power. » Cloud explained.   
« And causing the surrounding vegetation and natural resources to wither and die. » Duncan added.  
« That too. In our reality, these reactors were built by an organization named Shinra. But we beat those bastards. »  
« Shinra ? » Zone asked. « That was the name that fat guy used. He said that Timber was under Shinra control. »  
« What did he look like ? » Cloud asked.  
« I don't know. I didn't get a look at his face. »  
« Too bad. » Cloud muttered.  
It remained silent for a few minutes.  
« Why don't we send a team over there and investigate, then return to Garden. » Selphie suggested after three minutes had gone by.  
Squall thought it over. « Okay. Irvine, Selphie and Zell go with Cloud to Timber to investigate. Only investigate from a distance. » Squall warned. « Don't get caught. Take a few electrobinoculars with you. We'll try to figure out what this is all about here in Garden. »  
« Right. » Irvine said and ran off with the others in tow.  
_Good luck_ Squall added in his mind.

**_Timber  
_**Zone and Watts decided to join them on their journey to Timber. The train traffic was dead again due to the Galbadians. So the team took a small railroad car, set it on the tracks and followed the tracks through the undersea tunnel. Once through, the car left the tracks, switched to tires and continued to Timber.  
They left the car way out of sight and continued on foot towards Timber. Once arrived there, they inched their way in, wary of their surroundings. They mustn't get caught. Squall had stressed that enough.  
« Where is that reactor ? » Irvine, who Squall had put in charge, asked silently.  
« Over there. » Zone replied in an even low voice. « You can see the top of that thing over there. »  
« Okay. I see it. »  
They kept going, crouching low where needed to avoid detection. Irvine wanted to run across an intersection of roads but Watts stopped him.  
« What ? » Irvine hissed.  
Watts pointed to a series of two tiny red lights at each corner. « Laser detection system. We have to go around. »  
Irvine cursed and led the detour.  
After five minutes, they found themselves at the rim of the construction site of the Timber Mako Reactor.

The fat Shinra man came out of the shack. « Biggs ! »  
« Sir ? » Biggs saluted.  
« How are we doing ? »  
« Ready with assembly, sir. We're ready to throw the switches whenever you give the word, sir. »  
« Good. Excellent. Let's go see. »  
The two turned and went to the reactor.  
« Bring the Mako Reactor on line ! » the Shinra man ordered.  
« Sir, yes sir. » the men replied and brought the reactor on line. « Initiating reactor core. »  
The reports that followed pleased the Shinra man.   
« Reactor core stable. »  
« Opening Mako energy valves. Core temperature rising. »  
« Core still stable. »  
« Core is processing. Repeat : core is processing. »  
« Good work. » the fat Shinra executive complimented. « All of you. »

« C'mon, turn around. » Cloud mumbled. He and the others lay flat under some bushes so they wouldn't get spotted. He, Irvine and Zell had the electrobinoculars and kept surveying the site. Cloud still kept mumbling for the fat Shinra man to turn around so he could see his face.   
After a while, he did. The Shinra man turned around, eyeing the site with contentment but didn't see the team from Garden spying on him. When Cloud saw his face, he felt ice coarse through him. The fat Shinra man was someone he, Tifa, Cid and Red XIII knew very well. Cloud clenched his teeth and squeezes his hands into fists around the binoculars.  
« Heidegger ! »

**_Balamb Garden  
_**The intercom beeped. « _Squall, could you come to my office please ?_ »  
Squall got up. « Got to go. Headmaster Cid needs me. »  
When Cid Highwind heard that, he didn't know what to say. « Well I'll be »  
« Two Cids ? » Tifa asked.  
Squall turned to Highwind. « Your name is Cid too ? »  
« Yeah. » Cid replied.  
« Must be coincidence. » Rinoa suggested.  
« Maybe. » Cid growled.  
« Well, those are just details. » Squall said, then turned to Rinoa. « I'll get back as soon as I can. »  
« Don't worry. We'll look after her. » Nanaki said.  
Squall nodded and ran to the entrance into the main corridor towards the elevator which took him to the third floor where the headmaster's office was.

* * *

VIII

**_Cid's office, third floor of Balamb Garden  
_**Squall stepped out of the elevator and approached the twin wooden doors of the headmaster's office. He knocked and went inside.  
« I heard we have some problems. » Cid said.  
« That's right. » Squall said. « Four persons claim to have come here through a gap in the reality barrier. A man named Duncan Skywalker, who got into this mess by mistake, explained this phenomenon. Now, Timber is under Galbadian occupation again. The Galbadians seem to be building something called a Mako Reactor there. »  
« Timber invaded again by the Galbadians ? »  
« That's right, sir. I've sent Irvine, Zell and Selphie over there to investigate. One of the four, Cloud, accompanied them. As did Zone and Watts. »  
« What's the strategy ? »  
« We'll begin with that when the others get back. »  
« Good. But what's this Mako Reactor'-thing ? »  
« From what I heard from Duncan and Cloud, this reactor sucks up Lifestream energy and processes it to produce power. »  
Cid's face became grim. « They could launch an attack against Garden. »  
« Possibly. If they hold a grudge. » _Personally, I hope not.  
_« Well, keep me informed. »  
« Yes sir. »  
« By the way, how's Rinoa ? »  
« She's fine. Back on her feet. »  
« Good to hear. You guys should stick together. »  
Squall nodded. _I'll do more than just stick together. She changed me. She changed my life. She changed everything. And I'm not gonna let her go all because of what had happened or will happen.  
_Squall turned and went back to the elevator.

**_Timber  
_**« Who's this Heidegger ? » Selphie asked.  
« He was one of the Shinra executives. » Cloud explained. « He and Scarlet, another Shinra executive, piloted a giant robot machine designed to crush us. »  
« But they failed. » Zell added.  
« Yeah, otherwise I wouldn't be here. » Cloud replied.  
« Ssssshhhh, quiet. » Zone hissed. A group of Galbadian soldiers passed their hideout by mere meters. But the team from Garden was well hidden. The patrol moved on.  
« So what do we do now ? » Watts asked.  
« Maybe I could steal some more plans. » Zone suggested.  
« No, you'd get caught. » Selphie protested. « Bad idea. »  
A bit further, they saw Heidegger talking to Biggs. Most of the words were faint, because of the distance. But Cloud picked up some words as starting', project' and Neo Midgar'.  
« As if it wasn't bad enough. » he muttered.  
« What ? » Irvine asked.  
« They're gonna initiate the Neo Midgar-Project. »  
« What's that ? » Zell wanted to know.  
« It means they're gonna turn this little town into a big city, complete with Mako Reactors. This whole area will wither and die. »  
« Dammit. » Irvine cursed. « Let's go back to Garden. »  
The team left their hideout and sneaked away. But they didn't get far. The patrol they saw a few minutes ago spotted them. « Hey you ! Stop ! »  
« Busted. » Zell noticed.  
« Run ! » Irvine ordered. The team picked up the pace and ran as if Satan himself was after them.  
Cloud stopped when he saw a support beam. He traced it with his eyes and saw it supported another wooden beam on which big stones rested. The whole assembly formed an arch of some sort. Cloud took his Buster Sword and slashed the support beam and ran on. The Galbadian patrol stopped as the support beam collapsed and the entire arch came down, blocking the way.  
« Good thinking. » Irvine commented.  
« Thanks. » Cloud replied.  
The team ran around a corner and found themselves in a dead end.  
« It's a dead end. » Selphie pointed out.  
« There's got to be a way out. » Zell said and looked around.  
« Psst. » came a voice. The all looked around and saw the head of a girl sticking out a basement window. « This way. »  
Irvine ordered the team to crawl through the small window. He followed last and closed it.  
« Close call. Thanks. » Irvine said to the girl.  
« No problem. We help people who are being chased by the Galbadians. » She spat out the last word.  
« I'm Irvine. » Irvine introduced himself and the others. « We're from Garden. »  
« Cool. I'm Jina from the Timber Wolves faction. »  
« Is there a way out of here ? » Cloud asked.  
« Sure. We'll go as soon as the Galbadians stop searching. »  
« Good enough for me. » Zell commented.  
But they knew the Galbadians would keep on searching till the evening.

**_Balamb Garden  
_**Duncan walked out into the open fields to practice his martial arts skills and his skills with the Daïkatana. He put off his coat and began. First unarmed combat and then armed. And all the while he was practicing, his thoughts were revolving about Charlene and Moira.  
The sun was setting. The brightest stars managed to shine their light through the twilight.  
Moira Luna came out of the front gate and saw him, busy practicing. She saw him perform a forward roll and pick up his sword, switching from unarmed to armed combat. She kept watching with interst as the katana swooshed through the air, killing unseen opponents. The technique seemed complicated, but it seemed like he hadn't much trouble with it.  
Moira waited till he was done and approached him.  
Skywalker sat down in the grass, cross-legged as she joined him. « Some moves. Zell should see this. He'd be jealous. »  
« He knows martial arts too ? »  
« Yeah. They're unsurpassed around here. »  
She settled on the grass beside him.  
« Why do you keep following me like a lost puppy ? »  
« Squall's orders. I have to keep an eye on you. »  
« Is that so ? You guys sure have some naive commmander. »  
Angelo came storming out of Garden, chasing a Bite Bug. Angelo was in turn being followed by Rinoa who tried to get her dog back into Garden. When she saw the two sitting in the grass, Rinoa forgot about Angelo and called Squall.  
« Look at those two. » she said as Squall joined her at the front gate.  
« Reminds me of two certain people you and I know very well. » Squall said.  
« And who might that be ? » she asked while gazing into his eyes.  
« You and me. » he just flapped out.   
Rinoa laughed. « That's right. »  
Moira laid her head on Duncan's shoulder. « This is one of the most beautiful nights I've ever seen. »  
« There have been others. »  
« I know. » she replied. « Too bad those clouds are messing it up. »  
« What clouds ? » he asked with a smirk as Moira witnessed the distant look in his eyes and the clouds disappear. She had heard about his mysterious ability wth nature and now she'd seen it with her own eyes.  
As did Squall and Rinoa who were spying on them from a bit further.  
« We'd better get some sleep. » Squall suggested.  
« Yeah. But I still want to be with you during the night. »  
« Still scared ? »  
« Yeah. »  
Squall began to think.  
« Uh-oh. There's that frown again. »  
« Whatever. I got an idea. » Squall said, then turned in Skywalker's direction. « Hey Duncan ! »  
« Yeah !? »  
« Can you give me a hand ? »  
« Sure. With what ? » he asked as he and Moira joined them.  
« You'll see. »

**_Squall's room, Dormitory  
_**Squall explained what he had in mind. Meanwhile, Rinoa had moved from her room to the one next to Squall's. Moira waited in the hallway.  
« That's easy. » Duncan said after Squall finished explaining his idea. « Piece of cake. »  
Squall stood back as Duncan unsheathed his Daïkatana and started to slash the wall in what seemed a random pattern. After fifteen minutes, he stopped. « I think that'll do. »  
As Duncan put his sword away, Squall walked forward and banged on the wall. « Rinoa, you'd better get out of there ! This could get messy ! »  
Skywalker went out and saw Rinoa come out of the room next to Squall's.  
« What is he up to ? » she asked Skywalker.  
« You'll see. »  
Meanwhile, Squall had taken his gunblade. « Here goes nothing. »  
He rammed the point of the blade into the wall so hard, it stuck out the other end by some three centimeters. Then he braced himself and pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed through Garden while the ground in a ten meter radius shook. Dust flew everywhere as the wall collapsed, the rest remained intact.  
Squall came out of his room, covered with dust.  
« Did it work ? » Duncan asked.  
« Yep. » Squall coughed. Rinoa still didn't have a single idea what these two had done. She walked into Squall's room, ignored the dust and saw the wall separating the rooms was gone. They just had combined her new room and Squall's room into one big room. Now she wouldn't have to sleep alone again. She'd be with him all the time.  
Quistis stormed into the Dormitory. « What the bloody hell was that ? I was busy cleaning up after class when the lights in the friggin' classroom ceiling came down. »  
« Just a little reconstruction, miss Trepe. » Duncan said.  
« A little reconstruction ? » Quistis echoed. « It felt like the whole Garden was gonna collapse. » Then she saw Squall and made a face. « You look like a dust ball. »  
Rinoa rolled over the ground, laughing.  
« I know. » Squall merely said and shot a look of irritation at Rinoa who stood up, still giggling.   
« Heehee, dust ball. Good one. » she giggled.  
« Whatever. I'm gonna take a bath. »  
« Is there room for two ? » Rinoa asked.  
« Naughty girl. » Duncan said.  
« Hey, he's my boyfriend, you know. » she said.  
« Okay okay, not my business. » Duncan kept his proverbial distance.  
Squall took his bath and after that he and Rinoa rearranged the interior.

**_Timber  
_**The Timber Wolves were nothing if not efficient. Jina helped Irvine's team sneak out of Timber while the Galbadians were rounding off their search.  
Zone and Watts remained behind to help the Timber Wolves.  
When a patrol passed, they took cover where Jina told them to and only came out when she said it was safe. Along the way, Jina told them what the latest news in Timber was.  
The Shinra man Cloud had identified as being Heidegger, had ordered his men to initiate something called the Neo Midgar-Project' now that the Mako Reactor as complete.  
« We already knew that. » Cloud replied. « We have to stop him. »  
« I know that. » Jina replied. « But we don't stand a chance against the Galbadians. There are just too many of them. »  
« Leave it to SeeD. » Irvine said. « To quote Zell : We'll take care of those jokers'. »  
« Hey, that's my line. » Zell protested.  
« Yeah yeah. We know. » Selphie snapped back. « Now can it. »  
The team had reached the edge of Timber.  
« Thanks, Jina. » Selphie said. « For everything. »  
« Yeah. » Irvine added. « If you ever »  
« Irvine. » Selphie snapped. « Don't you dare go down that road, Mr Irvine Kinneas ! »  
Irvine shivered every time whe she used that tone of voice.  
« See you around. » Zell said and ran with the others back to the railroad car they hid way out of sight.

* * *

IX

**_Timber  
_**« Biggs ! » Heidegger yelled. Biggs came storming in the Mako Reactor control room.  
« Sir ? »  
« Have these saboteurs been found already ? » Heidegger had been informed of Irvine's team snooping around the Mako Reactor site.  
« I'm still waiting for the patrols to report back, sir. I believe they might do that sometime soon. »  
« For your sake, I hope so. »  
The patrol leaders came in five minutes thereafter.  
« Well ? » Biggs asked.  
« Nothing. » the first of the patrol leaders reported.  
« Squat. » the second said.  
« Nada. » the third stated.  
« Well goddammit ! » Biggs cursed.  
« Easy. » Heidegger said. « Could these people be of SeeD ? »  
« It might, sir. » the first patrol leader said. « I think I recognized one of them when we were fighting them in the Sorceress Edea incident. »  
« Well well. » Heidegger said and narrowed his eyes with predatory anticipation.  
« Sir ? » Biggs asked.  
« Get some rest, men. » Heidegger ordered. Which had a « Sir, yes sir. » as a reply from the four Galbadian soldiers.  
« Before you go to your quarters, what's the status of the fleet and the squadrons ? »  
« Nearly fully operational. We need to repair some ships and fighter jets, but overall it's not much work. » Biggs reported.  
« Good. » Heidegger replied. « Consider yourself promoted to Sergeant, Biggs. »  
« Thank you sir. » Biggs replied, saluted and headed out the door to get some rest and inform his buddy Wedge of his promotion.

**_Squall and Rinoa's room, Balamb Garden  
_**All was quiet within Balamb Garden. Everyone was fast asleep, except those who had guard duty. With the recent developments involving the Galbadian army and this Shinra, Squall had ordered some experienced SeeDs to stand guard at various key points in and around Garden. One never knew what the Galbadians might do in the middle of the night. And one couldn't be careful enough.  
In their room, Rinoa lay tossing and turning in her bed. It woke Squall up so he decided to check on her.  
« You okay ? »  
« I saw it again. » she said after waking up and realizing she wasn't drifting through space, away from those she loved.  
« Saw what again ? » Squall asked. « The dream again ? »  
« Yes. » Rinoa said. « Everything The dark void drifting seeing the Ragnarok and the world fade away into tiny specks as I drifted farther away. »  
He held her close and comforted her. « It's just a dream. »  
« I don't think it's a dream anymore. »  
« Huh ? What do you mean ? » _Has she gone crazy ?  
_« I think it's trying to tell me something. »  
« Like what ? »  
« I don't know. »  
« Hmm. Let's ask Skywalker in the morning. He might know. »  
« Good idea. And I hope the others are safe. »  
« They're fine. They'll make it back. »  
Rinoa settled in Squall's arms and went to sleep again. After switching off the lights, Squall went to sleep as well.

The next day, Squall went to Duncan's room. « Duncan, I need your help on something. » he said in a loud voice after banging on the door.  
The door opened and Skywalker stuck his head out. « With what ? »  
« Rinoa's dreams. »  
« What about them ? »  
« It's only one dream which keeps resurfacing. I don't know what to do. She said it wasn't a dream anymore and it was trying to make a point. »  
« One moment, I'll be right out. » Duncan said and closed the door. Two minutes thereafter, he came out again. « She still in her room ? »  
« Yeah. »  
« Come on then. » Duncan said and made his way to Squall's room.  
Rinoa was still sleeping when they got there. Squall woke her up and explained they were going to try to unravel the mystery.  
« Now Rinoa. I want you to look at me. » Skywalker ordered.  
She did as she was told.  
« No, right here. » Duncan said and pointed straight at his eyes. Rinoa stared deep into them and noticed those eyes had some sort of an hypnotic effect. « I want you to remember everything. »  
She close dher eyes and tensed up as she felt herself spinning through space again.  
« Relax. » Duncan said in a soft voice. « I'm right here with you. Squall's here too. Don't worry. »  
She seemed to relax a bit.  
« Now tell us what you see or feel. »  
« Drifting farther away from the Ragnarok, from the planet oxygen is running out and life support is about to shut down. I hear these words »  
« What words ? »  
« _Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec_. Then I see Edea, Adel, Ultimecia and myself standing next to each other. Then the visor shatters and »  
Rinoa's eyes flew open.  
« It's okay. » Squall reassured her, then looked at Duncan who stood in the corner, thinking.  
« Well ? What do you think ? »  
« She's right. » he replied while staring out the window at the world coming to life all around them as the sun began its ascent. « This isn't just a dream. It's trying to tell her something. »  
« But what is it ? »  
« That I don't know. » Skywalker said. « Yet. But I have to know, did something out of the ordinary happen in the past ? »  
« No not that I know of » Squall said thinking. « Oh wait, there was that event where she became a Sorceress. »  
« But that was over when Time Compression was lifted, right ? » Rinoa asked.  
« That's what I thought too. » Squall added.  
« What about this : » Duncan said while he turned away from the window to face the two beloved. « What if it was over when Time Compression was lifted, but some of this Sorceress power has remained behind in a dormant phase and became active because of the dream. »  
« Like a sleeping virus ? » Squall said.  
« In a matter of speech, yes. » Duncan admitted, then turned to Rinoa. « How do you feel ? »  
« A bit woozy, but I'll manage. » she replied.  
« Come on, let's try something. » Duncan said and moved to the door. The two followed him to the circular body of water along Garden's main arching corridor. « Okay. Now, look at the water below and think of ice or the North Pole or something. »  
Rinoa looked down at her reflection and thought of a snow storm. The water instantly froze up so fast it took the two by complete surprise as it did with every other SeeD who saw it happen.  
« Bingo. » Duncan said. « Some of it remained behind. She's still a Sorceress. »

The small railroad car carrying Irvine, Selphie, Zell and Cloud raced out of the tunnel and into Balamb Station. They set the car off the tracks and ran out of town straight to Balamb Garden.  
« Now that they know we were there, they might come after us with tanks or something. » Cloud pointed out.  
« Maybe. » Irvine replied while running. « But we're prepared. We know what they're up to. »  
« Would you just keep running. » Selphie complained. « We'll explain everything to Cid and Squall when we get back. »  
« Okay okay. » Irvine kept running. After a full hour they reached Balamb Garden.  
They ran in and found Squall, Rinoa and Duncan near the entrance to the Dormitory.  
« Squall, bad news. » Zell said.  
« We'd better go see the headmaster. » Selphie suggested.  
Squall nodded. « Good idea. »  
Moira joined them. « Hey, what's up ? »  
« Trouble. » Duncan said.  
Duncan stayed with Rinoa while Squall, Irvine, Selphie, Zell and Cloud went to the third floor to inform Cid.  
« What kind of trouble ? » Moira asked as the others disappeared from view behind a corner.  
« From what I've heard, big trouble. »  
« Duncan ? » Rinoa began.  
« What is it ? »  
« What does _Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec_ mean ? »  
« Literally it means _Succession of Witches_. Guess that's true, huh ? »  
« Guess so. » Rinoa admitted. « But what if Ultimecia possesses me again ? »  
« Ultimecia ? » Moira asked. « She's gone. I mean, you guys beat the crap out of her. She's history. »  
« Yes, but »  
« Look, Rinoa. » Duncan said firmly. « I've been studying your databases for any reference about this Ultimecia and she only could exist in a time compressed world. Due to your and SeeD's actions Ultimecia's time compressed world was destroyed. She can't come back. Not ever. »  
« I guess you're right. » she admitted.  
« Hey, don't be so down. » Duncan said reassuringly. « Concentrate on the here and now. » He looked over the still frozen body of water. « No one can predict the future. »  
Rinoa looked up and gaped at him. « That's what I told Squall in Timber. No one can predict the future'. »  
« Keep that in mind. »  
« I will. »  
« So what's next ? » Moira asked.  
« I'm going to the Library. » Rinoa said and moved off.  
« We wait for any updates on what we're gonna do. The others'll let us know. » Duncan said.  
« Okay. » she said and also leaned on the railing with her elbows. Duncan gave her a sideways glance. _God, they look so alike.   
_« Something wrong ? »  
« No, just that you and Charlene look alike. Almost like twins. »  
« You really loved her, didn't you ? »  
« With all my heart. You couldn't imagine how happy we were. »  
« You're right. I can't. »  
Duncan took his wife's ring in his hand.  
« That's her ring ? »  
« Yeah. She gave it to me just before she died. She told me never to forget her. And I haven't. »  
He turned and gazed in her eyes. Saw the glint there. « I don't think you're following me around just to keep an eye on me. »  
« Okay. » Moira admitted. « Guilty as charged. I mean : you're a good looking guy and I »  
« Was looking for someone to spend your life with ? »  
« Yeah. Exactly. »  
« Can't blame you. You're a good looking girl. In fact, I could call you Charlene by mistake. It sometimes almost happened. »  
Moira laughed. « Really ? »  
« Yeah, really. »  
She looked into his eyes. « Maybe this could work out. »  
« Who knows. You want to get out of SeeD, am I right ? »  
« Yeah. But don't get me wrong, I like it here. But I want a more quiter life, without fights. If you know what you mean. »  
« I know exactly what you mean. »  
Both Moira and Duncan knew they had a deeper insight into each other.


	3. part 3

X

**_Cid's office, third floor of Balamb Garden  
_**Irvine, Zell, Selphie, Cloud and Squall stepped into the headmaster's office after knocking and receiving permission to come in.  
« Squall ! What news ? » Cid asked.  
« Bad news. Irvine ? »  
Irvine nodded and began his report. « The Galbadians are up to something. The Mako Reactor is complete. Cloud confirmed they are going to initiate something called the Neo Midgar-Project'. My guess is they're coming after us next. »  
« What is this Neo Midgar-thing ? »  
« It means, sir, » Cloud clarified. « that they are going to turn that town into a big city with at least eight Mako Reactors. »  
« What ? Then Timber'll be destroyed. »  
« Exactly. » Squall confirmed. « We can't let that happen. »  
« No, we can't. » Irvine acknowledged. « But the resistance factions are giving them a hard time. »  
« That's a relief. » Cid said.  
« We should keep a lookout for the Galbadians. » Selphie suggested.  
« Agreed. We should make preparations in case we have to go mobile again. »  
The four SeeDs and Cloud nodded, turned and went out.

**_Galbadian Shipyards, Galbadia  
_**Heidegger personally inspected all of the ships docked at the construction yard near Deling City. After flying over with a personal transport, he'd gotten a few hours rest, then he began his inspection.  
There were seven destroyers, two aircraft carriers and numerous engineering and support cruisers docked at the piers. Each carrier had some thirty-three fighters on board. All ready to be put into active duty.  
« Keep the carriers out of their weapons range. Put the destroyers in front and the support cruisers behind them. » he ordered the fleet commander.  
« Aye sir. » the FleetCom replied.  
« All ships seem in perfect working order. Excellent. »  
« Well sir, it was the only thing we could do from being bored to death. So we decided to repair defective engines and then we cleaned these babies up. »  
« You did it well. » Heidegger complimented.  
« Thank you sir. »  
« I've never seen such a decent fleet in my life. »  
The FleetCom nearly lit up with pride. The late president Vinzer Deling hadn't been so willing to give compliments.  
« We're still working on the engine of the fifth destroyer, sir. »  
« Take your time. » Heidegger said. « We set out as soon as the engine is ready and tested. »  
« Aye sir. » the FleetCom replied, saluted and went to the fifth destroyer to tell his men to get on it.

**_Balamb Garden  
_**« So what's next ? » Zell asked as they went back to the entrance to the Dormitory to check on the others. « We take a break ? »  
« Yeah. » Squall sighed. « You've earned it. »  
« Great. » Selphie cheered and ran ahead.  
« Hey Zell ! » Moira called.  
« What ? » Zell asked. Moira pointed outside at Duncan who was practicing again.  
« What the » Zell asked silently and walked outside. _So he knows martial arts too, huh ? I'm gonna take him by surprise, heheheh._ He silently approached Duncan who seemed oblivious to Zell's presence. Zell jumped towards him to grab him in a choke-hold. But then Duncan whirled, grabbed his arm and threw him into the bushes. Zell flew squealing through the air and hit the dirt a bit further behind some bushes.  
« You know, even an apprentice samurai would hear you coming. »  
_Huh ?_ Zell thought while rubbing his head. _I thought I was coming in silently enough.  
_Skywalker walked over to where Zell had landed and helped him to his feet.  
« Guess I did a lousy job, huh ? »  
« Well, you need to work on it. But you'd do fine with the Galbadians. »  
« Thanks. That's a relief. »  
« Zell, can I ask you something ? »  
« Sure. »  
« Did Rinoa really become a Sorceress ? »  
« Yup. After we defeated Edea in Galbadia Garden, Ultimecia left Edea and possessed Rinoa. Bang ! That's when she became a Sorceress. Why ? »  
« It's still there. »  
Zell gaped at him. « You're joking. »  
Duncan eyed him with his ice cold light blue eyes. « No I'm not. To be honest, she's not fully a Sorceress, but some of the Sorceress power has remained behind in some sort of dormant phase and became active because of a dream she had. »  
« I heard about it. Something with drifting through space. »  
« Yeah. That's it. »  
« How is she doing ? »  
« Fine, but still a bit woozy. »  
« Okay. Man, getting hungry again. Hot dogs, watch out ! Here comes Zell ! »

**_Library, Balamb Garden  
_**While Zell raced to the Cafeteria for his load of hot dogs, Duncan headed for the Library to see what Squall's beloved Rinoa was doing.  
He found her in a corner in the back, reading a book. Duncan approached her.  
« Hey, whatcha readin' ? »  
« A book about Sorceresses. » Rinoa replied.  
« To see what they're capable of. »  
« Right. » she confirmed.  
« So, what did you find out ? »  
« Watch. » Rinoa said, lifted her hand and sent a long icicle soaring through the entrance into the main corridor. Duncan heard the muffled cries of people who the icicle nearly hit.   
« I still need to work on my steering ability. » she humored.  
« Yeah, so it seems. » he confirmed.  
Rinoa closed the book. « Enough for today. »  
Together with Skywalker, she headed back to the main corridor where they saw some SeeDs ice skating on the circular ice ring.  
« Oh yeah, I still have to unfreeze the water. »  
« No Rinoa, don't » Duncan tried to stop her but it was already too late. She closed her eyes and an instant later the ice turned back into water. The ice skating SeeDs fell into the water while cursing out loud because the ice had suddenly vanished from under their feet. Rinoa saw it and covered her eyes. « Uh-oh. »  
« I tried to tell you, » Duncan began. « that there were people on the ice. »  
She sighed. « Should've listened. »  
« Damn right. » Duncan replied. « Next time, check if no one's in the neighborhood before you try such stuff again. »  
« I will. »  
« Okay. Another valuable lesson learned. »

**_Galbadian Shipyards, Galbadia  
_**The reparation of the engine of the fifth destroyer was proceeding as scheduled. In a matter of hours, they would be ready to set out into open sea.  
But what not a single Galbadian knew was that Zone and Watts had managed to sneak into the complex with the aid of some of the hardest trained members of the Timber Wolves and spy on Galbadian activities.  
« Not good. » Zone said. « This is definitely not good. »  
« Exactly what I had in mind, sir. » Watts said in an even low voice as Zone's. They were spying on the Galbadians from behind a stack of crates which would be loaded in when the ships departed. And that was not going to take place for quite some time. Watts had heard they had problems with the engine of the fifth destroyer.  
« Just look at the size of those carriers. » Zone mumbled.  
« D'you think they're going after SeeD ? » Watts asked his buddy.  
« I don't know. They probably might. »  
« We'd better warn them. »  
Zone sighed. « Yeah, let's do that. »  
The two got up and ran to a comm station to warn Balamb Garden of the threat.

**_Balamb Garden  
_**The sun was setting again. Another day came to its end. As every SeeD went to his/her room in the Dormitory, so did Squall and the others. Cloud, Tifa, Cid Highwind and Nanaki decided it was time to turn in early in order to get up early in the morning and see what this elite mercenary unit was going to do about Shinra and the Galbadians.  
While Squall and Rinoa went to the Dormitory, Moira Luna came storming towards them. « Squall ! Urgent message in the headmaster's office. »  
« Shit. » Squall cursed and with Rinoa in tow, ran after Luna to Cid's office. Cloud saw them running. He told Tifa he'd be back as soon as he could and followed the small group. They passed Duncan who wondered what was going on and decided to follow too.  
The group took the elevator to the third floor and ran into Cid's office without knocking.   
« What is it ? » Squall asked as he came to a stop beside the headmaster.  
« We've got contact with Zone at the Galbadian Shipyards. »  
« The lion's den. » Rinoa pointed out.  
« In a matter of speech, yes. » Cid agreed, then turned the speaker on. « Go ahead Zone. »  
« _Is Squall there ?_ » Zone asked.  
« Yeah, I'm here. »  
« _Good, I don't have much time so listen up_. » Zone began. « _I think the Galbadians are planning to attack Balamb Garden. They've got a massive fleet docked here. I saw two aircraft carriers, seven destroyers and a heap of support cruisers. This looks bad. Real bad._ »  
« Can you disable them ? » Squall asked.  
« _What ? All those ships ? Are you crazy ? Of course we can't. We'd get caught._ »  
« Okay, forget about disabling them. » Squall said, immediately regretting he asked the question. « Can't you do anything ? No matter what ? »  
They heard Zone think because of the silence that followed. « _We might be able to put a leak in their fuel barrels. Then they'd have a limited supply of fuel for those ships. We're on it._ »  
« Good. See what you »   
But Squall couldn't say anything more. « _Crap, they're coming. Gotta go. Remember : they're coming._ »  
Then, the link was severed.  
Squall remained silent, Rinoa looked out the window to see if there weren't any Galbadian ships in sight yet, Duncan looked down at the floor while thinking about this threat and Cloud didn't know what to ask.  
« This is _real_ bad. » Cloud pointed out. « What do we do ? »  
_The Galbadians are coming. History is about to repeat itself. _Squall thought. _Well, there isn't a Galbadia Garden around. Which is good. But they got aircraft carriers and destroyers  
_Duncan looked up. « Wait a minute. »  
All eyes turned towards him.   
« Yes ? » Cid asked.  
Duncan turned to Cloud. « You mistook me to be this Sephiroth-character, right ? »  
« I did. » Cloud confirmed. « What are you getting at ? »  
« Did the Shinra fear him ? »  
« They shit their pants full even if they heard his name being mentioned. » Cloud laughed.  
« Good good. » Duncan grinned.  
Rinoa hid herself behind Squall. « This is scary. » she said in a low voice.  
« What's your plan ? »  
« Maybe I could impersonate this Sephiroth. Let's give Heidegger a good scare. »  
Cloud thought about the effect it might have on their adversaries. In his mind's eye he could see Heidegger shaking like a reed when he saw Sephiroth. « It might work. »  
« Well, get on it first thing tomorrow. » Cid ordered.  
Squall nodded.  
The rest followed him towards the elevator.

* * *

XI

**_Dormitory, Balamb Garden  
_**The next day in Squall and Rinoa's room, they began making plans to scare Heidegger real good. The girls were busy reproducing Sephiroth's clothes as was described by Cloud and Tifa. Duncan had about the same height as Sephiroth and that was just fine. Rinoa and Quistis were busy with the new black coat while Tifa and Selphie were working on the rest.  
« You guys take a break. » Quistis said. « We'll be busy for some time here. »  
« Okay. » Zell said, all too happy to get to the Cafeteria whenever he had the chance. The guys went out and headed to the Cafeteria.  
When they were gone Selphie asked Tifa : « What was this Sephiroth like ? »  
« He was a real menace. » Tifa said. « He was once a member of Shinra but disappeared for reasons unknown. Later we uncovered that Cloud had mortally injured him and that Sephiroth had turned his body and soul over to the mercy of the Lifestream. An echo of him rampaged over the surface of the planet, searching for Black Materia. »  
« What's Black Materia ? » Rinoa interrupted.  
« Condensed Lifestream energy with dark potential. Real dangerous. Sephiroth got his hands on it and summoned Meteor which nearly destroyed the planet. »  
« Duncan isn't going to turn into this Sephiroth, is he ? » Moira asked.  
« Of course not. » Tifa said. « We're only gonna make him _look_ like Sephiroth. »  
« Oh good. » Moira let out a big sigh of relief. Making those clothes nearly took all day.

**_Cafeteria, Balamb Garden  
_**« So we're gonna scare Heidegger ? » Irvine asked.  
« That's the plan. » Squall replied. They were sitting at the bar, discussing about what was to come. Duncan stood a bit further eyeing a plant which wasn't growing too well.  
« We've tried everything. » the lady behind the bar said. « Nothing helps. »  
« The pot is too small. » Duncan pointed out. « That's why it ain't growing. »  
« I thought it was just fine. »  
« Change to a bigger one and it'll grow again. I guarantee it. »  
« I'll give it a try. Thanks. »  
« No problem. » Duncan walked back to the others.  
« Then what ? » Zell asked. « We pray he gives up ? »  
« Sort of. » Squall replied.  
« Sort of ? » Cloud interjected. « He won't quit. Not Heidegger. »  
« Then why the charade ? » Irvine inquired.  
« It's to make him see there are other things transported over. Or seem to have been. » Cloud corrected.  
« So he starts to make mistakes. » Squall said.  
« Exactly. »  
« Let's hope it works. » Skywalker said.  
« It'll work. » Cloud said. « Damn straight it'll work. Heidegger will stand before you shaking even harder than a blender at full speed when he sees you. »  
« Good to know. » Duncan said and finished his drink.  
Three hours later, Selphie stormed into the Cafeteria. « It's ready. Woo-hoo ! »  
« Let's go see. » Squall suggested.

**_Dormitory  
_**Back at the Dormitory, Cloud inspected their work. « It's identical. »  
« Go try it on. » Moira said. Duncan disappeared behind a screen and came out a few minutes later, dressed up as Sephiroth.  
« Aside from the hair and scar, I'd say he's Sephiroth. » Cid Highwind groused.  
« Yeah, the hair. » Tifa muttered. « What about that ? It takes months or years before it's at the right length. »  
« What about a wig ? » Quistis suggested.  
« Good idea. » Selphie replied and ran out the door.  
« Oh shit. » Skywalker muttered silently.  
She came back with a wig, pulled up a chair and put the wig on Skywalker's head. Perfect fit. It was as if Sephiroth had come back from the dead.  
« Identical. » Tifa said silently.  
« What about the scar ? » Nanaki asked.  
« I could say I got it in a fight with Cloud. » Duncan suggested.  
« Good excuse. » Squall said.  
« Let's do it. » Duncan said and walked out the door towards the front gate. There, Moira stopped him for a moment. « Duncan ? »  
« Yeah ? »  
« Be careful. »  
« I will. »  
« There's something not right yet. » Cloud said.  
« What ? » Tifa asked.  
« The eyes. »  
Luna wrapped her arms around his waist as a way to say goodbye and to take care and come back safely. Then she stepped back and gazed into his eyes and saw them shimmer. « What the »  
« What's wrong ? » Squall asked.  
« Duncan, your eyes are shimmering. »  
« What ? Gimme a mirror. » She gave him her small mirror. He saw his ice cold light blue eyes change into blue-green. « Full Lifestream capacity. » he said silently. He turned ot the others.  
« Whoa, now I say he Sephiroth. » Cloud said.  
« Yeah. Totally. » Cid added.  
Duncan nodded. « Time to get serious. »  
« How are you gonna get there ? » Selphie asked.  
« I go through the underpassage. »  
« Underpassage ? »  
« Through the Lifestream. » Cloud clarified.  
« Take care. » Rinoa said. Duncan nodded and disappeared in the Lifestream.  
« Let's hope he has some success. » Quistis said for all of them.

* * *

XII

**_Galbadian Shipyards, Galbadia  
_**Heidegger followed the steady repair of the engine of the fifth destroyer. It would be a matter of days if not hours before they could set out.  
« How are we doing ? » he asked the chief engineer.  
« A few more adjustments, sir. Then we'll be able to test it and if it's good, we're ready to go. » the chief engineer reported.  
« Excellent. Take as much time as you need. We don't want to get stuck in open sea with a defective engine, now would we ? »  
« Of course not, sir. »  
« Keep me informed. »   
« Yes sir. »  
Heidegger turned, left the destroyer and went to the office building which was located in the center of the shipyards.

Evening had descended.  
After emerging from the Lifestream not far from the shipyards, Skywalker/Sephiroth took a moment to remember what he was supposed to do. Transporting oneself through the Lifestream was, of course, real handy, but it caused temporary amnesia. After a few moments he remembered it again : scare Heidegger and, if possibly, give him the idea that attacking Balamb Garden was a bad plan.  
He got out of the bushes and approached the shipyards. There, he stepped into the shadows and disappeared from view to sneak past the guards.  
Cloud had explained how Sephiroth had thought and acted : recklessly, without remorse. Cloud also told him that Sephiroth went for a kill without no apparent reason, but Duncan had vowed only to kill when there was no other way. _Where would he be ?_ he asked himself as he proceeded through the shadows. He saw the lights on the top floor of the office building were still on. _Probably there.  
_He carefully inched his way to the building. Suddenly, a guard appeared out of nowhere. Before he could sound the alarm, Duncan grabbed him and knocked him out cold. Then, he tied him up and locked the guard up in a shack.  
He ran across the short illuminated path to the building. He looked around once more, then went in.  
He ran up the stairs and headed for Heidegger's office. He got there just as Heidegger came out of the elevator.  
Duncan dove into the office, without attracting Heidegger's attention and closed the door. He positioned himself behind the door just as it swung open, hid him from view and Heidegger stepped in. Without looking back, Heidegger threw the door shut behind him.  
He sat down behind his desk and switched on the desk light, casting only the desk in a yellow glow. The rest of the room remained dark.  
« SeeD will pay for stealing the plans of the reactor. » he groused and laughed his horse laugh which made Skywalker's skin crawl. « The fleet'll be ready by tomorrow, I think. » he murmured while studying print-outs. « Then we set out and destroy this Balamb Garden. »  
Duncan/Sephiroth decided it was time to set the charade in motion. « A foolish plan. » he said.  
Heidegger looked around. « Who's there. »  
« I'm right here. » Duncan/Sephiroth said and stepped into the hazy glow. « I, Sephiroth. »  
« S Sephiroth ?? » Heidegger stammered. « This is this is impossible. Cloud beat you. »  
« Well, I faked my death. » Sephiroth replied and laughed. From the corner of his eye, he could see him reach for the intercom. « I wouldn't do that if I were you. »  
Heidegger pulled back his hand as he drew his sword. Then, he bent forward, his face inches away from Heidegger's and spat : « If you execute that doomed-to-fail plan of yours, terrible things will happen. »  
He straightened as Heidegger shook like a reed.  
_Cloud was right_ he thought. _They feared him.  
_« Uhhh I uhhh » Heidegger stammered.  
« And to show you how serious I am, here's a little something. » Sephiroth said and slashed the desk in two. « Don't even think about it. »  
With that, he turned and walked out of the office.  
When Sephiroth was gone, Heidegger wiped the sweat from his face. This was impossible. He took the intercom, fear aside and pressed the button. « We have an intruder ! Triple security ! I want him found ! »  
When he heard that, Duncan only grinned. There were numerous shadowy corners and niches where he could hide. The rattle of boots became louder. Soldiers on their way up. Duncan simply stepped into a corner shrouded in shadows, put his sword away and waited. The soldiers ran past him. He waited two full seconds, then moved on downward. Without incident, he arrived at the entrance where he hit a guard in the base of his neck. The guard slumped to the ground with the elegance of a sack of potatoes. Duncan continued to the entrance to the shipyards in stealth-assassin-style. Once arrived there, he threw a small rock in the bushes and waited. The guard heard it and went over to investigate. Duncan took advantage of this and ran out as silently as a ghost. When he was well away from the shipyards he went back to Garden through the Lifestream.

Back at the office building, Heidegger asked the soldiers if they had any luck into finding Sephiroth.  
« No sir. It's as if he disappeared off the planet. » a soldier reported.  
« Into the planet you mean. » Heidegger muttered. The soldiers didn't hear it.  
He sighed, then issued his orders. « Speed up the engine repairs of the fifth destroyer. We set out as soon as it's complete. Forget about the tests. »  
The soldiers went out to relay the order to speed up the repairs.  
_I'm not letting Sephiroth ruin my plans. I just keep on going._

**_Balamb Garden  
_**It was just past 22.00 hours when the SeeD guards saw a blue-green eruption nearby. Squall, who had stayed up saw it too. He wasted no time and ran towards the place of the eruption.  
« Good to see you. Did it work ? »  
Duncan eyed him while getting up. _What's with him ?_ Squall asked in the back of his mind.  
« This is Balamb Garden, right ? »  
« Yeah. You got a whack or something ? »  
All came back to him now. « Sorry about that. It's just that going through the Lifestream causes temporary amnesia. That's why I asked. »  
« Okay. Thanks for clarifying that. Now seriously, did it work ? »  
« It went just as Cloud said. » Duncan told Squall. « Heidegger was standing before me, shaking like a reed. I told him not to execute his doomed-to-fail plan or else some terrible things might happen. And to show him how serious I was, I slashed his desk into two. »  
« Get outta here. Really ? »  
« Really. »  
« We'll continue tomorrow. You'd better get some rest. »  
Skywalker nodded and went to his room in the Dormitory.  
_Weird fellow_ Squall thought.  
When Squall reached his room in the Dormitory, he became aware of a dim shrieking noise in his mind.  
« What the Ellone ? Not now » Squall collapsed onto the ground while his consciousness was sent back into the past towards a certain house in Oregonia.

_He found himself in a house of which he had no idea to whom it belonged. It was nicely decorated. A big table with eight chairs in the living room, a small corner with stuffed seats, low table and TV, warm colors, a fireplace near the low table and a few cupboards.  
A female voice called out from behind an open door. « Duncan, I'm still having trouble with these power converters. »  
« Coming. » Squall heard him say. He realized he was seeing _through_ Skywalker's eyes. He walked through the door and around the corner. Squall saw Duncan's wife then. She looked almost exactly like Moira Luna, except she hadn't any freckles. And, Squall noticed, she had her hair reaching till her waist. For a moment he wondered how Rinoa would look with hair that long.  
« The converter's fried. See that left one ? Lightning impact. Totally burnt out. »  
« Ahh great. » she complained. « Now I'll have to go to the town and get some new ones. »  
« Charlie, there just converters. Lighten up. »  
She looked up at him with a bright smile. « You're right. »  
« Now get your butt to that store. I'll shut everything down and wait till you get back. »  
« Okay. » Charlie said, kissed him and ran out the door.  
The next hour that followed was quiet. After that hour, Duncan got up and looked through the window. He saw her coming, converters in hand, waving triumphantly.  
But then a car came racing across the path and hit her from behind. Skywalker was out the door like a lightning bolt. He slid to a stop beside the unmoving form of his wife. He looked up to see the zig-zagging car disappear behind a tree.  
« Hang in there, Charlie. » he said and took her into his arms. Then, he went to the local hospital as fast as he could.  
When he arrived at the hospital, he laid her down on the nearest bench and searched for a doctor. He found a few in a nearby room.  
« Good you're here. My wife's had an accident. I think it's critical. »  
The doctors only laughed. One of them pointed at the calendar. It read April 1.  
« Look guys, this is NOT a joke, okay ? She's dying ! »  
They pretended not to hear him.  
« Bastards ! » Duncan spat and hear her call out for him. He went back and knelt beside her.  
« Too late. » she whispered.  
« No, it's not too late. They might help. If they stop making jokes. »  
« No, it's too late. Here, take my ring and never forget me. »  
Then, all life left her. Duncan was out of himself with rage and sorrow. His cry of ourage sounded inhuman.  
« What do we have here ? » a voice asked behind him. Two of those docs. Duncan got up, whirled and punched the nearest in the face as hard as he could. The doctor staggered back with a broken nose. Then, Duncan put all his hate and rage into one single look and spat : « You morons just killed my wife. »  
Both physicians recoiled. He bent down, took his wife's lifeless form in his arms and walked outside. While he passed the flower section, all flowers hung their buds in sympathy.  
Squall saw him bury her under a big oak tree on the cliffs, overviewing the sea.  
« Farewell. » Skywalker said. « I'll never forget you. Never. »  
In the house, he looked in the mirror and noticed his eyes had changed.  
The following two weeks were terrible for him. He sat in a silent house, all alone, mourning the loss of his wife who was the only one who truly understood him. After those two weeks, Duncan decided to journey the world, looking for a purpose in life.  
The next thing Squall saw was a mixture of his experiences. His encounter with the Shaolin, teaching him martial arts. The Yakuza, whose butts he had kicked when they were terrorizing the locals. That's where he got the scar, as Squall saw. He had barely walked away with his life from that fight.   
His travels through the Northern, Eastern, Southern and Western Regions. His last adventure in Neron Continent, Jennai, Sigma Station, the Celestial Dragon and the destruction of both Jennai and the station.  
« Squall, this was Duncan's life before he ended up here. » _he heard Ellone's voice say. _« I hope now you understand the pain he wanted to save you. Now, he's confused because he saw Moira. »  
_« I understand now. » Squall whispered back.

* * *

XIII

**_Galbadian Shipyards, Galbadia  
_**The next morning someone knocked at the door of his office. Heidegger woke up. « Come in. »  
It was the chief engineer of the fifth destroyer. « The engine's fixed, sir. We ran some tests all night long and we're ready to go. »  
« Why didn't you tell me ? »  
« Well, you have a lot to deal with as it is, sir. We didn't want you to fall asleep in the middle of the mission. » the engineer clarified.  
Heidegger gave him a smile. « Very thoughtful. » He reached for the intercom and pressed a button which would connect him to the Fleet Commander. « Ready the ships. We're setting out in one half hour. »  
« _Aye sir._ » came the reply.  
A half hour later, the two aircraft carriers left the harbor, followed by the destroyers and the support cruisers.  
On the bridge of the first carrier, Heidegger gazed over the open sea. « Set course for that Garden. »  
« Aye sir. » the Fleet Commander said. « New course : go to 0-2-5, half speed, destination : Balamb Island. »  
« 0-2-5, half speed, aye. » the helmsman acknowledged. « Heading for Balamb Island. »  
« How long till we arrive ? » Heidegger asked.  
« Three to four hours, sir. » the FleetCom replied.  
« Use the time to prepare the ships and crews. »  
« Aye sir. »

**_Balamb Garden  
_**When Rinoa woke up at the same time the Galbadian ships left the shipyards, she saw Squall lying on the ground. She was out of bed and by his side in an instant. But he was all right. He was beginning to wake up and sat up straight on the floor.  
« You okay ? » she asked. « What happened ? »  
« I'm fine. » he replied. « Ellone showed me Skywalker's past. »  
« What was it like ? »  
« You've got no idea. Full of fights. I saw him lose his wife. The feeling was terrible. He wanted to save me that feeling. You wouldn't believe the things he's been through. »  
« So, he brought me back out of compassion ? »  
« I think so. Judging from the look in his eyes when I saw him for the first time, I didn't think he'd be capable of showing compassion. »  
« Well, » Rinoa said as she wrapped her arms around him. « we all have our ways to do things. Some of us are somewhat seclusive, others aren't. »  
« Yeah, » Squall replied with a smile. « Remind me to call you when I need a shrink. »  
Rinoa laughed, got up and stepped into the bathroom.  
Squall stood up, dusting off his clothes. He didn't want Quistis call him dust-ball' again.  
Just as Rinoa came out of the bathroom, the intercom sounded. Headmaster Cid's voice echoed through the room : « _Squall, could you come to my office please ?_ »  
_Now what ?_ Together with Rinoa, he went out of the Dormitory and took the elevator to the third floor. Once arrived there, they entered Cid's office.  
« What's up ? » Rinoa asked before Squall.  
Cid handed Squall a pair of electrobinoculars. « Have a look. »  
Squall took the binocs and gazed over the ocean. What was there to see ? Nothing but ocean. Squall sighed when he saw nothing. Nothing except _Wait a sec_ he thought. On the horizon, he could see some black specks. He switched the binoculars to full magnification but the specks remained tiny specks. The only thing he could make out was that there were a lot of them.  
He lowered the binoculars while still gazing in the same direction.  
« What's wrong ? » Rinoa asked.  
« Trouble. » Squall replied. He reached for the intercom and ordered the rest of the team to come to Cid's office. A few minutes they arrived, followed by Cloud and his friends and Duncan and Moira. Skywalker had put off the Sephiroth diguise and had left it in his room.  
« What's going on ? » Cloud asked.  
« Something's heading this way. » Squall said.  
Duncan took the binoculars from Squall and looked at the black specks on the horizon. « The Galbadians. »  
« What ? » Cid asked. « You can't be serious. »  
« I am serious. They're coming. It's their fleet. They're about two hours away. »  
« We need to do something. » Irvine suggested.  
« Like what ? » Zell asked. « Freeze the ocean ? »  
« There's an idea. » Squall said and looked at Rinoa.  
« Sorry. » she replied. « No can do. I'm still trying to master it. »  
« Okay, forget about that. » Cid intervened. « We've got to prepare ourselves. »  
« If we only knew what ships they had. » Selphie murmured.  
« Zone told us, didn't he ? » Irvine wondered. « Two aircraft carriers, five destroyers, and uhh »  
« Two carriers, seven destroyers and some support cruisers. » Duncan corrected.  
« Right. » Irvine acknowledged. Skywalker gazed over the ocean again.  
« They'll be in weapons range in approximately 30 minutes. »  
« Squall, » Cid ordered. « Send a team down to the MD level and prepare for mobilisation. »  
Squall turned around. « Rinoa, Zell, Quistis, you're on it. »  
« Right. » Quistis replied and ran with the others to the elevator which took them to the MD level.  
Cid looked in the direction of the Galbadian ships. « If it's a direct hit on us, it's game over. »  
« Not necessarily. » Duncan replied and closed his eyes. From the west, a thunder storm closed in fast. The sea became rough.  
« That's what I had in mind. » Selphie said for all of them.

**_Galbadian fleet  
_**From the bridge, Heidegger could see their target in the distance. He turned to the Fleet Commander. « Status ? »  
« All is ready, sir. Cannons are being loaded at this very moment. »  
« Good. Lock on target. »  
The weapons officer typed in a series of commands. The screen in front of them showed the target. « Target locked. »  
Outside, the cannons on the destroyers and in the side of the carriers turned their barrels towards the defenseless Balamb Garden.  
But before Heidegger could give the order to fire, the weather officer turned away from his console. « Sir, you'd better wait with the assault. We've got a heavy storm closing in fast from the west. »  
Heidegger sighed. « Put everything on stand-by till the storm has passed over. »  
« Aye sir. »  
The weapons systems were switched from active to stand-by. On the screen STAND-BY' flashed in big red letters.

**_Balamb Garden  
_**« They're not attacking. » Cid noticed.  
« They're falling for it. » Cloud added. In Cid's office, the tension was almost tangible. Whether the Galbadians would attack with such a heavy sea, no one knew. But they didn't.  
« That'll buy us some time. We have to get out of here. » Squall suggested. He went to the headaster's desk and called Esthar. A moment passed before he got a connection to Esthar's president, Laguna Loire.  
« _Squall, good to see you again._ »  
« Yeah yeah, save it. We got major problems here. We need the Ragnarok, fast. »  
« _No can do. Someone blew the energy conversion manifold in the starboard engine and a part of the engine core has destabilized. We've got days of work here. Why do you need the ship ?_ »  
« We're about to be attacked by the Galbadians. A storm is keeping them from bombing the shit out of us for the moment, but it won't last. »  
« _Get out of there._ » Laguna suggested.  
Squall then remembered he had sent Rinoa, Zell and Quistis to the MD level. « Right. Garden out. »  
Squall turned to the headmaster. « We're going to fly the Garden away from here before they attack. »  
Cid nodded. Squall activated the intercom. « Attention everyone. The Galbadians are right at our doorstep with an armada. They can't attack right now because of a heavy storm. Prepare yourselves and Garden for mobilization, repeat, prepare yourselves and Garden for mobilization. »  
Squall switched off the intercom and waited. A few moments later, it crackled. It was Rinoa on the MD level.  
« _Squall, we're all set down here._ »  
« Copy that. Stand-by. » He looked at Cid.  
« Go. » Cid merely said.  
« Mobilize ! »  
« _Mobilizing._ » Rinoa acknowledged.  
Deep in the bowels of Balamb Garden, Zell pushed the necessary controls. A shudder ran through the catwalks. The engines and massive turbines activated and began to produce power for the conversion. The bridge section began to rise up.  
In the office, Cloud and the others recoiled when they saw a brilliant white patch of circular energy appear on the floor. An instant later, the bridge module shot up through that energy circle and locked in place.  
Next, the massive disc which hovered over Garden began to rotate clockwise and transformed into pure energy so it could pass over the Garden.  
The entire Garden rose up a bit and moved away from its spot on Balamb Island and headed towards the sea.

**_Galbadian fleet  
_**« Man, I hate bad weather. » the FleetCom complained.  
« Me too, sir. » the helmsman added.  
The Fleet Commander sighed. At least the Garden wasn't going anywhere. Being assigned to the naval part of the Galbadian military system had its downsides. He didn't know the Garden could move.  
« I sure hope that storm passes over quick. » he said and turned to look at the island in the distance. What he saw next was impossible to him, but it was happening anyhow. Through the blurry window, streaked with drops from the rain, he saw Balamb Garden _move_. « What the bloody ? »  
He reached for the intercom. « Sir ? You'd better take a look at this. »  
Heidegger was on the bridge in an instant. Every other bridge officer had stood up to look. « Dammit. » Heidegger cursed. « Fire. Destroy them, damn you. »  
Hovering just above the water, the Garden would pass them at port if it continued on its current course.  
The barrels aligned themselves with their target the STAND-BY'-word disappeared from the screens and was replaed by WEAPONS LOCKED'. But before they could fire, the fleet was hit by an even rougher sea.

**_Balamb Garden  
_**Nida piloted the Garden towards the sea. They used the coast as a ramp' to get to the sea. Balamb Garden hovered just above the surface and set course for open sea. Ahead of them was the Galbadian fleet.  
« Pass them on their port side. » Squall ordered.  
« Roger. » Nida acknowledged and steered the Garden towards the Galbadians' port side.  
« They're gonna fire. » Quistis observed.  
« Not if I can help it. » Duncan said and the sea became rougher. « There. Now they won't be able to fire one decent shot. »  
« Sweet. » Moira commented.  
« Where are we heading ? » Nida asked.  
« Cloud you guys drop me off at Edea's house ? » Cid asked.  
Squall shrugged. « Whatever. Set course for Cape of Good Hope, Centra Continent. »  
« Roger. » Nida replied.  
Balamb Garden changed course to Edea's house on Centra Continent.

**_Galbadian fleet  
_**Everyone held on to something as the ship wildly went up and down on the rough sea.  
« There they go. » the Fleet Commander pointed out. Heidegger stared at the massive Garden sliding by.  
« Turn the fleet around ! » he ordered. « Pursuit course ! »  
The big carriers began to turn first, followed by the destroyers. The support cruisers, which were more maneuverable came last. The fleet rearranged itself and began to pursue Balamb Garden. But it seemed the tide was against them, because they were steadily losing them.

**_Balamb Garden  
_**« They won't be a problem anymore. » Xu said. « Not for a little while at least. »  
« You can say that again. » Quistis commented. « I've had my fill of those guys. Always sticking their noses into somebody else's business. »  
« Guys, I'm gonna get some shuteye. » Zell said, stepped onto the small elevator which took him down and went to the elevator beyond the twin wooden doors of the bridge and rode it to the ground level.  
Skywalker stared out the big window. « I've just made a void in the Lifestream right under the reactor. It just shut down. »  
« Cool. » Selphie said. « The Galbadians without any power. »  
« All that was linked to the reactor is shut down. And now, I'm going to get some rest too. » Duncan walked onto the elevator pad. Moira quickly hopped on as well.  
« I'm going to the Dorm too. » she simply pointed out.  
« Okay. » Duncan replied, but knew there was a catch.

* * *

XIV

**_Balamb Garden  
_**As the evening fell, Balamb Garden proceeded on course towards Cape of Good Hope. The storm diminished as they flew farther and farther away from Balamb Island and the Galbadian fleet.  
Most of the SeeDs members went to their dorm rooms to rest. So did Skywalker, followed by Moira Luna. Duncan stopped at the door to his room. Moira took the door next to his.  
« Hey, wasn't your room elsewhere ? »  
« Relocation. Comes with the orders. » she explained.  
« I see. So when Squall ordered you to keep an eye on me, you had to take the room next to mine, right ? »  
« Right. » Moira replied and went in. Duncan sighed and stepped into his own room. His trusty companion, Shirrah, was already asleep. _Lazy ass_ Duncan swore in his mind. He hung his coat on the chair in the corner, his katana and daggers he put within easy reach and laid down on the bed.  
Edea's house. That name sounded familiar. He stared up at the ceiling. _Edea Rinoa mentioned that name. She saw her in that dream she had. But I've heard that name somewhere before  
_Although he never really knew who his biological parents had been, Edea seemed to resurface every now and then. He sighed and closed his eyes.  
His thoughts shifted to a stone house with a lighthouse. An orphanage. _Wait a minute Edea, Sorceress Edea Edea Kramer Cid Kramer They're married ? Time Compression Ultimecia SeeD's victory All this leads to   
_He sat up straight as his eyes flew open.  
_Matron !_

Moira couldn't sleep and decided to check in the room next to her. She got out of bed, got dressed in a matter of seconds and stepped out the door silently. She knocked on Skywalker's door. « You sleeping ? »  
« No. » came the muffled reply.  
She opened the door and stepped inside. « Nice. I can't sleep. »  
« What's up ? »  
« I wanna chat a little. »  
« Well, I don't think this is the right place. » he said while looking around the room.  
« But I know a good place. »  
« Yeah ? Where ? »  
« I'll show you. C'mon. » she tugged on his arm to get him off the bed. Duncan grabbed his sword and daggers as she kept tugging.   
« Okay okay. I'm coming. » he said as he put the sword and daggers away. Then, he stepped into the Dorm corridor. « Whereto now ? »  
« Follow me. »  
He followed Moira through the deserted corridors into the equally deserted main corridor to the elevator. They went in and Moira set it to go to the second floor. Then, she guided him to the observation deck on the second floor.  
« How's this ? » she asked as they stood on the observation deck.  
« Nice. » he replied as he looked around. Above them, the stars were bright as ever. On the horizon, flashes of lighting were visible. Remnants of the storm he had generated to keep the Galbadians at bay. He walked to the rim and looked down at the Garden's massive decorated disc rotating far below them, then back at Moira. « Yeah, nice place. So what do you want to talk about ? »  
« You. Me. Us. » she said and positioned herself beside him.  
Skywalker didn't know what to say.  
« I think I'm in love with you. » she continued. « And scared at the same time. »  
« What do you mean ? » he asked. She looked into his now blue-green eyes.  
« I saw that change in your eyes. And to tell you the truth, it scared the hell out of me. Suppose something really bad happens to you then what ? »  
He turned back to the rim of the deck and leaned on the railing with his elbows, staring into the darkness. « If something should happen to me maybe that I'd die then nature would be dealt a heavy blow. It would become destabilized and it would take years if not centuries to recover. If I die by natural causes, like old age, then nothing would be the matter. But if it's too sudden, the result would be cataclysmic. »  
She moved in a wee bit closer. _Oh what the hell_ she thought and hugged him. A moment later, she felt his strong arm wrap around her, which took her by surprise. Moira looked up at him and saw in his eyes a look of recognition.  
« You wouldn't know how much I've missed that feeling. »  
« How long has it been that you know. » she asked, clearly not wanting to hurt his feelings.  
« That Charlene died ? Seven and a half years. »  
« That long ? »  
« That long. » he confirmed. « Look Charl ehh Moira. Goddammit. See, it almost happened. »  
They both laughed.  
« This is confusing for me. Charlene died seven and a half years ago and now I run into you, looking almost _exactly_ like her. »  
« I know. Can I see that picture of her again ? »  
He gave her Charlene's photo.  
« Yeah, it's pretty amazing. But there's a difference »  
« Freckles. » Duncan pointed out.  
« Right. » she replied with a smile.  
« We'd better get some sleep now. »  
« Okay. I'm getting tired. »  
Together, they went back to the elevator and went to their rooms.  
« Thanks. » she said when they got to their rooms.  
« Thanks ? For what ? »  
« That little chat. Now I know you a little. »  
« Moira Luna. » Duncan said in a sort of teasing voice. « You don't know me at all. »  
« That goes for me as well. You don't know me at all. »  
With a smile, she went in and closed the door. Duncan went into his and almost immediately fell asleep.

**_Cape of Good Hope, Centra Continent  
_**Edea's orphanage had been rebuilt after the battle against Sorceress Ultimecia. It looked just like the old one. It was crawling again with kids, orphans who had no other place to go to.  
Edea stood in the door frame, looking at the kids she had vowed to take care of. They were playing in the fields which were filled with flowers.  
Some of the kids stopped playing and stared in the distance. A light rumble ran through the ground.  
« What is _that _? » one of them asked, pointing straight at Balamb Garden in the distance, hovering over the woods and steadily coming closer.  
« I don't know and I don't wanna find out. » a girl said and ran to the house. Most of the other children followed. Only the tough kids remained outside, but close to the house so they could run inside in case there should be a battle.  
The rumble increased as Garden came closer and grew more and more ominous. It stopped well away from the orphanage and Edea was happy to see Squall and the others coming out of the flying Garden.  
« Who are they ? » the girl who had run into the house asked.  
« SeeDs. » Edea replied. Then she added : « Friends. »  
« Oh, okay. »  
Cloud and his friends remained in Garden while Squall and his friends, accompanied by Cid, Duncan and Moira went to the orphanage.  
« Squall. Good to see you again. » Edea said.  
« Likewise, Matron. » Squall replied with a smile. Cid waved hi' at his wife and went in.  
Edea stared at the man with the long black coat. « Hello Matron. »  
« You know her too ? » Quistis asked.  
« Yeah. » Duncan replied without taking his eyes off Edea. « When you mentioned where we were headed, it all came back to me. »  
Edea approached him. « Do I know you ? »  
« You should. » he replied. « I was always in the woods or the fields or tending to the flowers in the plant-boxes in the house. »  
« Oh my » Edea didn't know what to say next. « Duncan is that you ? »  
« Yes, it's me. »  
« You've grown. »  
He smiled. « Let's go in and explain why we're here, shall we. »  
« Exellent idea. » Squall said.

When they were seated at a large table and explained all, a group of kids were whipsering among each other and pointing at Rinoa.  
« I tell you. She's a Sorceress. » a kid said.  
« Get outta here. That can't be. Our Matron is the Sorceress. It said so in the books. » another retorted.  
« No man. » another kid interjected. « Matron passed on her Sorceress power to her. » He pointed straight at Rinoa. As if sensing it was about her, Rinoa turned in their direction. « Uh-oh, she spotted us. »  
« Run. » the girl suggested. They ran off.  
Then, another girl came in, crying. Rinoa excused herself and went over to check on the crying girl. « What's the matter ? »  
The little girl told her someone had thrown a bucket of water over her.  
« A bucket of water huh ? » Rinoa asked testily. « Let's go see. »  
They stepped outside, right under the prankster's position on the roof who didn't hesitate and dropped another load of water. But then, Rinoa lifted her hand and the water froze in midair. The prank-boy got scared and ran, vowing never to do it again.  
« I say it got him spooked. » Rinoa said laughing. The little girl also laughed.  
Rinoa stepped away from the frozen, in midair suspended patch of water and let it resume its course : straight down and splashed onto the ground.  
« Thanks. » the girl said.  
« No problem. »  
Together, they went back in.

« So what you're saying is that the Galbadians are up to no good again ? » Edea asked.  
« That's what I'm saying. » Squall confirmed.  
« And their fleet ? »  
« Way bahind. » Duncan grinned. « Problems with the weather. »  
Edea lifted her eyebrows. « Weather problems ? »  
« Yeah, » Selphie said. « You should've seen it. They were gonna blow us to smithereens, but then Duncan here did something and, BAM, there was a huge storm closing in. »  
« Knowing the Galbadians, they'll keep on going until they've reached their goal. » Edea said.  
« We know. » Irvine cut in. « But they've got help from some fat guy who has built something he called a Mako Reactor' in Timber. »  
« What does this reactor do ? »  
Duncan explained it to her. About how the reactor processed Lifestream energy to produce power how the surrounding area withered and died how the Galbadians were carrying out Heidegger's plans to convert Timber into Neo-Midgar. « Luckily I had made a void in the Lifestream so the reactor can't process any more energy. »  
Edea nodded. « Back to the Galbadian fleet now. When do you think they'll catch up ? »  
« In about a day or two. » Cid said.  
« You'd better get going then. »  
« I'm staying here with you. » Cid announced. « Spend some time with you and these kids. »  
« But what about »  
Cid held up his hand. « Let SeeD handle it. They're trained for it, remember ? »  
« Yeah. » Zell jumped up. « We're gonna make these guys see they can't mess with SeeD. »  
« Where are you headed next ? » Matron asked.  
« I've been talkng to Laguna in Esthar. He said he has some fighter squadrons left. So our next destination is Esthar. » Squall announced.  
« Squall, in case you don't remember, » Quistis informed him. « the Esthar continent is not suitable for flying the Garden. »  
« I know. We'll work something out when we get there. »

* * *

XV

**_Observation deck, second floor of Balamb Garden  
_**Cloud and Tifa had also discovered the observation deck. They saw the others in the distance at Edea's orphanage.  
« D'you think Heidegger is in command of the Galbadian fleet ? » Tifa asked Cloud.  
« Of course he is. Squall said that the Galbadians were keeping a low profile after they had whooped their asses real good. So I believe he's been doing some recruiting and has used the Galbadians to carry out his plans. »  
Tifa stared in the distance, across the rocky landscape surrounding the Cape of Good Hope. « So we have to face him again ? »  
« Yeah. But we're not alone. We don't have to face this army by the four of us. We've got allies. Powerful allies. »  
« I know. » Tifa turned towards him. « Enough about Heidegger and the army. I can't stop thinking about Barret, Yuffie, Vincent and Cait Sith. »  
« They're fine. At least I think they're fine. At least they don't have to worry about a Shinra member running loose. »  
« Shinra » Tifa muttered. « It's as if we're destined to foil their plans whenever they arise. »  
« After this, we won't have to anymore. » Cloud vowed.

**_Edea's orphanage, Centra Continent  
_**« You never mentioned you have lived here. » Irvine said to Duncan who was gazing over the grassy fields.  
« Well, no one asked. » he replied and saw Matron coming closer fro the corner of his eye.  
« Duncan, you got a minute ? » she asked.  
« Sure. What's up ? »  
« How are you doing these days ? »  
« Fine, I guess no if I'd say I'm fine, I'd be lying. »  
« How come ? »  
« Confused. » Duncan said and explained the situation of how he lost his wife, then seven and a half years later, of running into Moira.  
« That's confusing indeed. » Edea admitted. « But there's something I need to know. Squall told me you can do things with the weather. »  
« He's right. I can. » Duncan explained how he got into contact with pure, untamed Lifestream energy on the school's playground when he was a kid, of how it changed his life.  
« I see. » Edea said, then excused herself because she had some work to do.  
Squall and Rinoa stepped into view from behind a corner, hand in hand.  
« I see you've found our place. » Rinoa said.  
« What ? » Duncan asked, not knowing what she was talking about.  
« It's a long story. But basically, if we'd get lost in our dreams, we promised to meet each other here. » Rinoa explained.  
« I see. »  
« So you've lived here too ? » Squall asked.  
« Yeah. » Duncan replied. « Didn't really know my parents. Heard they died in a plane crash. I was one of the first generation of kids that lived here. Five years later, I got adopted. When I was 18, I decided to fly on my own wings. »  
The night at the old orphanage had been great. Squall and the others had dug up more memories about their life here during the evening.  
But now, the time to depart had come as Moira ran up to them yelling Nida had spotted the Galbadian fleet on the horizon.  
The SeeDs didn't waste any time. Cid stayed with Edea while Squall and the others went back to Garden.  
« Good luck ! » Edea called after them.  
« Thanks ! » Skywalker yelled back.

Inside Garden it was total mayhem. Now they could have some rest, most personnel had taken a nap. But when the announcement came that the Galbadians were closing in, they rushed back to their stations.  
Balamb Garden lifted itself up from the ground by means of its anti-grav cussion and set course for open sea.  
On the bridge, Nida inquired about the Garden's course.  
« Take the shortcut through the continent. » Squall ordered. Nida steered the Garden across the water which found itself between the two halves of Centra Continent.  
« Can you do something about them ? » Rinoa asked Duncan.  
« No can do. » he replied. « If I create a storm here and now, we'd get thrown against the rocks. »  
The Galbadian fleet seemed to continue on its course.  
« What are they doing ? » Irvine asked.  
« Beats me. » Quistis replied.  
« They're going to try to cut us off on the other end of the continent. They'll come into view just as we want to clear the mountains. I'd suggest we go for full speed. »  
Squall nodded to Nida who increased the Garden's velocity to full speed. Balamb Garden soared across the water towards the other end of the continent.  
They cleared it a few minutes before the Galbadian fleet. Heidegger didn't waste any time and ordered the destroyers to open fire.  
As Garden proceeded across the sea towards Esthar, two of the destroyers opened fire.  
« Incoming shells ! » Xu warned.  
« How difficult is it to steer this thing ? » Duncan asked.  
« Not difficult at all. » Nida replied. « Why ? »  
« Let me try. »  
Squall gave permission and Skywalker took control of Balamb Garden.  
« Tell everyone to find a place somewhere cozy and hold on. »  
Squall relayed the message. All over Garden, SeeD members, students and SeeD candidates held on to something solid.  
Meanwhile on the bridge, Duncan had raised the Garden higher to have more maneuvering space. All around them, Galbadian shells made the water fly up in fountains as they missed. Some, however, came dangerously close.  
« Hold on ! » Duncan yelled and sent Balamb Garden in a gut-wrenching turn that made the deck plates groan in protest. Right in front of them a shell hit the water, barely missing them.  
On the bridge of the first aircraft carrier, Heidegger swore. « Can't they hit that thing ? It's ominous for crying out loud. »  
The target began to zig zag, trying to outrun the shelling.  
« Try to compensate and _hit_ them for a change. » he ordered.  
« Sir, yes sir. » the weapons officer began to implement the changes in the vectors of the destroyers' cannons.  
« They're getting clearer shots. » Squall announced. The shells had come closer and closer despite Duncan's evasive maneuvers.  
A shudder ran through Garden.  
« The Quad ! The bastards hit the Quad ! » a SeeD reported.  
« What ? My festival. » Selphie swore, then turned to the window where she could see the fleet as the Garden turned again. « You friggin' morons ! You just wait till I get my hands on you ! »  
« Does this thing have any weapons ? Guns or whatever ? » Duncan asked.  
« Aside from my gun, none. » Irvine said.  
« Damn. » Duncan swore.  
Cloud and the others rode the elevator to the bridge module.  
« What the hell is going on ? » Nanaki asked.  
« The Galbadians are trying to bomb us. » Squall replied.  
« Oh nice. » Tifa complained. « They hit that section outside where »  
« I know. » Selphie said.  
Duncan stared across the sea, then his eye fell on the decorated disc rotating below them. « Does that disc generate some kind of energy field ? »  
« Anti-grav. » Squall said. « What for ? »  
Duncan gave control of the Garden back to Nida and checked a computer terminal. His hunch had been correct. Aside from an anti-grav field, the disc produced something else, also invisible to the eye like the anti-grav field.  
« Lower the Garden just above the sea ! » he said to Nida. Nida looked at Squall.  
« Do whatever he says. » the latter ordered. Nida nodded and Garden lowered itself. Duncan was busy recalibrating the disc controls.  
« What are you doing ? » Tifa inquired.  
« Aside from an anti-grav field, this disc produces something else. Polaron particles. »  
« So ? »  
« I plan to use this disc to send a polaron burst to the fleet, making their computer systems go haywire. Now, if you could let me work here now. »  
Tifa and the others went back to the big window and looked outside. The shelling had stopped. Probably because Heidegger wanted to spare ammunition. That proved to be wrong as a bolt of green energy soared past them.  
« What the hell ? » Cloud stammered.  
« Graviton energy round. » Duncan reported. « They just want to shut us down. Their cannons aren't calibrated to fire these shots, so that's why it takes so long before the next shot will come. »  
« How long till your plan is complete ? » Moira asked.  
« Just a little longer There. Nida, lower the disc into the sea water. »  
Balamb Garden's decorated disc lowered itself into the water as it sizzled with accumulated polaron energy. Skywalker pressed the final control and a ring of unbrideled polaron energy was sent in every direction. The only ships in the vicinity was the Galbadian fleet and when the polaron burst hit, every ship sizzled as if they were hit by an Electro-Magnetic Pulse at full power. Every computer screen blurred as pipes and conduits exploded all around the crew.  
« What the hell was that !? » Heidegger asked over the chaos.  
« I have no idea, sir. It seemed like an EMP burst but I can't say for certain. At least not right now. » the Fleet Commander reported.  
« Blast ! » Heidegger swore.  
« We lost them ! » Nida cheered from behind the controls as she looked back from the scanner. « Their power patterns are erratic. I say they've got problems. »  
« All right. » Rinoa cheered along. « Nice going, Duncan. »  
« Ah, it was nothing. Really. Just a matter of physics. »  
« Uh-huh. » Moira harrumphed. « You just saved our butts again, pretty boy. »  
« Well, my ass was on the line too. Too bad they hit the Quad. »  
« Yeah, » Selphie complained. « now my festival is ruined. »  
« It can be fixed, don't worry. At least no lives were lost. »  
« Thanks to your formidable turn. » Quistis said as she rubbed her head. « I lost my grip and smashed into the console here. »  
« Sorry about that. »  
« Forget about it. The main thing is we're alive. » Quistis interrupted.  
« You can say that again. » Irvine cut in.  
Selphie dragged him away by his collar. « Come on, kickass sniper, we are going to assess the damage in the Quad.  
« Hey, wait a Selphie ? You can't be serious hey » Irvine protested.  
The little display brought a little laughter on the bridge and a sense of unity.  
Duncan gazed into Moira's eyes and was glad he'd done that little polaron trick.  
« How long till we reach Esthar ? » Squall asked.  
« About three to four hours. » Xu reported.  
« Good. Then we can use the time to make provisional repairs at the Quad and »  
Squall couldn't say anything more as something shorted out and Balamb Garden fell into the water.  
« What the hell was that ? » Quistis asked.  
Duncan had rushed to a nearby console and was already scanning. « The Garden just lost all anti-grav lift. The disc stopped rotating. »  
« How did this happen ? » Nida asked.  
« I have no idea. But my guess is that the polaron tactic has overloaded the anti-grav systems. » Duncan admitted.  
« We're dead in the water. » Rinoa said for all of them.


	4. part 4

XVI

**_Quad, Balamb Garden  
_**« Totally blown to smithereens. » Selphie complained. Along the way, they too had lost their footing as the Garden had dropped into the water.  
She and Irvine were assessing the damage inflicted by that one hit the Galbadians had scored. The outer section of the Quad was gone and the stage was wiped away.  
« How can I organize a festival if it keeps getting blown up. »  
Irvine wrapped his arm around her. « It can be fixed. Luckily, there was no one here. It's only material damage. »  
« Yeah ! » Selphie cheered up. « I'll make it a bigger festival, with laser lights and all. »  
« Now, Sefie, don't get »  
She didn't let him finish. « Let's go, Irvy-boy, we've got plans to make. »

**_MD level  
_**Squall, Zell and Duncan entered the MD level to check on the systems. The smell of burnt out systems and scorched insulation was overpowering.  
« Over there. » Zell pointed ahead at a dark section of the bulkhead.  
« That's the anti-grav unit all right. » Squall sighed.  
Duncan silenced them. « You hear that ? »  
« Hear what ? » Zell asked.  
Skywalker ran ahead. « We're making water ! »  
« WHAT ? » both Squall and Zell cried out and followed. Duncan stopped at a railing which overviewed a lower section of the MD level. He was right. Sea water was pouring into Garden through a gap in the hull.  
« What do we do about it ? » Zell asked. « We can't stop that water flow by ourselves. The pressure is too high. »  
« I know someone who can. »  
« Who ? » they both asked again.  
Skywalker went to the comm unit in the wall. « Rinoa, we need you down here. And bring a repair crew. »  
« _On my way._ »  
Five minutes later, she joined them. The repair crew began to repair the anti-grav unit. « What's up ? »  
« _That_'s up. » Zell said, pointing to the gap.  
« Uh-oh. »  
« Damn right : uh-oh. » Zell complained. « If we don't do something fast, we'll sink. »  
« Rinoa, » Duncan said firmy. « I want you to freeze the water. I know you can do it. »  
« But I'm still »  
« Do it for Squall, for Garden, for all of us. »  
« I'll try. » she said shakily and focused her mental energy on the leak.  
Along the rim of the leak, ice started to form. But the pressure was too great, as Zell had said.  
« The pressure is too great. » she said.  
« That leak has to be sealed no matter what. » Skywalker said firmly. « Do you want to swim to Esthar ? It's a long way. »  
Rinoa sighed and tried again. _Blasted leak_ she swore in the back of her mind. This time the ice formed faster and sealed the leak and a large part of the wall.  
« That'll do. »  
Zell threw a small circular device at the frozen patch of wall. As it made contact, it magnetically attached itself to the wall and covered the ice with a force field.  
Rinoa sunk to her knees while holding on to the railing, totally exhausted.  
« I knew you could do it. » Skywalker said with a smile.  
« Yeah, » she replied silently. « But now I need some rest. »  
The repair crew closed the bulkhead panel. « All done here. »  
The generator hummed to life as the anti-grav unit began to produce power and made the disc rotate again. Garden lifted itself out of the water and Squall took the chance to open a valve which let the water out of the MD level.  
Another crew would come here later to weld the gap shut.

**_Bridge, third floor of Balamb Garden  
_**« Well ? » Moira asked as they stepped off the small elevator pad.  
« We had a leak on the MD level. » Duncan said.  
« A leak ? » Quistis asked, shocked.  
« Yeah, but it's sealed. My guess is that that blast to the Quad had shorted out the anti-grav unit which had already been destabilized a bit by the polaron burst. »  
« Could be. » Xu pondered. « Well, at least we're on our way again. »  
« Yeah. » Squall said sighing. _Close call. If it wans't for Rinoa, we'd been a hulk on the ocean floor.  
_« Squall ? » Xu asked.  
« Nothing, just thinking. I'm going to check on Rinoa. »  
« Something wrong with her ? »  
« No, just exhausted from sealing the leak. »  
« Rinoa ? » Xu asked. « All by herself ? »  
« She's still partly a Sorceress, remember ? »  
« Sorry. I forgot. »  
Skywalker had already gone down. Moira also went down and found him standing in the door frame to the ball room.  
« What are you doing here ? » she asked.  
« Haven't seen this part of Garden. »  
« It's the ball room. And, by the way, this is the place where Squall and Rinoa met for the first time. »  
« Get outta here. »  
« No really. Believe me. Should've seen him. Totally couldn't dance, that Squall. But he got it right anyway. Maybe because of Rinoa. »  
« Must be. » Duncan said, still gazing into the spacious ball room. Then he walked in.  
« Wanna dance ? » Moira suddenly asked.  
« What ? »  
She walked to a nearby table where she switched on a small radio. The rich melodious tune seemed to fill the ball room.  
« Why not. » he said.  
Squall and Rinoa both grinned from behind the pillar they were hiding behind.  
« Look at those two. » Squall said silently.  
« Just like you and me. When we first met. »  
« Yeah, only _he_ can dance when he's dragged onto the dance floor. » Squall complained.  
Rinoa elbowed him. « C'mon, let's leave them. »

**_Galbadian fleet  
_**« Any ideas on what hit us ? » Heidegger inquired.  
« It seemed to be a polaron burst, designed to make our computer systems go crazy. » the Fleet Commander said, reading it off the paper he had received.  
« A polaron burst ? »  
« Yes sir. It has the characteristics of an EMP-pulse. But an EMP-pulse shuts everything down permanently. A polaron burst, however, shuts the systems down or overloads them, but they can be reactivated after a certain period of time. »  
« How are the repair efforts going ? »  
« We're nearly done, sir. I expect they'll »  
A soldier stepped onto the bridge and saluted. « The engines are repaired. All damaged systems are functioning at peak efficiency, sir. »  
« Excellent. » Heidegger grinned. « Resume pursuit course. »  
« Ehh, sir. » the Fleet Commander said. « They're off the scanners. We don't know where they are. »  
« Our last scan indicated they were heading north-east, course 463. Lay in a pursuit course. » he told the helmsman. « Launch a scout jet to find them. »  
« Aye sir. »  
The Galbadian fleet resumed its course towards Esthar Continent as a scout jet departed from the second aircraft carrier.

**_Balamb Garden  
_**Night descended.  
The only people on the bridge of Balamb Garden were Nida, Squall and Rinoa.  
« We should be reaching Esthar anytime soon. » Nida informed them. « You guys should get some rest. I got everything covered up here. »  
« After I'm notified the gap is sealed. » Squall said.  
His words were barely cold or a SeeD came onto the bridge platform. « We successfully sealed the gap. That metal panel won't budge. »  
« Good. » Squall said, then looked outside. The Galbadians were after them once again. They had to stop running sometime. Squall decided to make their stand on Esthar Continent. « Reduce speed to half. »  
« Roger. » Nida acknowledged.  
« Let's get some rest. » Rinoa suggested.  
« Yeah, I'm tired. »  
Together, they exited the bridge and went to the Dorm. Once they arrived there, Rinoa saw that the door to Duncan's room was partially open. Giving in to her curiosity, she peeked inside. « Squall, look at this. »  
Squall also peered through the slit. Two people lay on the bed, sleeping. Duncan and Moira. The latter in Skywalker's embrace.  
« Now, ain't that cute. » Rinoa said silently.  
« Yeah, let's get some rest too. »  
The two went to their own room to rest.

The next day, Esthar Continent came into view.  
The intercom beeped. It was Nida. « _Squall, report to the bridge. Esthar's in visual range._ »  
Rinoa was still asleep beside him. He let her sleep and got out of bed without waking her. With a last look on the sleeping form of his girlfriend, Squall closed the door and went to the bridge.  
« Esthar Continent dead ahead. »  
Squall took a pair of electrobinoculars and gazed over the ocean at the continent on the horizon, steadily coming closer. « No sign of the Galbadians. » he said.  
« What do we do when we reach the continent ? » Nida asked.  
« Hide Garden in an inlet somewhere close to the city. That'll keep her from getting damaged. »  
Nida nodded and turned back to the controls.  
Rinoa stepped off the lift pad onto the bridge platform. « Morning all. »  
« Hey. » Squall greeted. « We're almost there. »  
« Finally. »  
Nida found an inlet not far from Esthar City and steered the Garden there to hide it.  
« Last station. » Nida joked. « Everybody out. »  
Squall used Balamb Garden's comm system to notify Laguna they were coming.

**_Esthar City, Esthar Continent  
_**« You know, this is the first time I'm in Esthar. » Moira said as they walked across the transparent walkways to the skyway.  
« It's huge. » Tifa said. « A lot bigger than Midgar. »  
« At least four times. » Cloud added.  
« Shut up about Midgar. » Cid Highwind groused. « I don't want to hear that name again. »  
Squall and the others accompanied by Duncan, Moira and Cloud and his friends went to the skyway and in pairs of three, they took the skyway that led to the Presidential Palace.  
Those who got there first waited till the group was complete again before continuing.  
Squall led them to the Presidential Palace and to the President's room. He told the soldier posted there they were being expected. The soldier went in to check if it was all right, then let them in.  
« Squall, good to see you again. » Laguna said.  
« Likewise. Look, I'll get to the point. » Squall said. « All the way we're being followed by the Galbadians. They've got uhh what was it again ? »  
« Two carriers, seven destroyers and numerous support cruisers. » Duncan filled in.  
« Skywalker, how are ya ? »  
« Still fine, as you can see. »  
« Yeah. So the Galbadians are giving you a hard time, huh ? »  
« Well, » Squall began.  
« We need something to fight them with. » Zell interrupted.  
« I think we can arrange that. We've got a squadron of fighters here in the Esthar military base. »  
« All right. » Zell cheered.  
« Let me finish here and we'll have a look. » Laguna suggested. « Feel free to have a look around the city. »

* * *

XVII

**_Galbadian fleet  
_**The scout jet returned from its mission and landed on the flight deck of the second aircraft carrier. His report was immediately transferred to Heidegger.  
« They reached the Esthar Continent. » Heidegger read. « Set course for Esthar Continent and hold position at two kilometers distance. »  
« Aye sir. » the helmsman acknowledged.  
The fleet picked up speed and headed for Esthar Continent. In a matter of hours, they were at their destination and held position at two kilometers from the continent.  
« I don't see them. » Heidegger said as he scanned the coast line of the continent with binoculars.  
« Probably hidden. » the Fleet Commander suggested.  
« Probably. » Heidegger snapped. « Ready the jets. »

**_Esthar military base  
_**After their stroll through the city, Laguna had personally taken them to the military base just outside the city.  
« The fighters are pretty advanced. » Laguna said as they walked to the hangers.  
« Man, I can't wait. » Zell said, trembling with anticipation.  
« Hold your horses. » Squall snapped. « You'll see in a few seconds. »  
Eshtar's president opened the massive hanger door by using his personal keycode. Then, they al stepped into the dimly lit hanger.  
« It's dark in here. » Tifa said.  
« Wait a sec. » Laguna flipped on the lights. « How's this ? »  
« Man, oh wow ! » Zell said exhilarated. In the massive hanger, some five sleek and snowy-white fighters stood in the stale air. They all had swept-back wings, various suspension points for missiles, chain guns and plasma pulse cannons. All the ships were loaded to full capacity.  
Zell crawled into the nearest ship and activated the systems.  
« Zell, go easy on those things. » Squall warned.  
« Just a peek. » Zell replied from the open canopy. « Man, this is great. These babies fly themselves. » He pulled on the flight stick and saw the rear fins move.  
« I wanna see too. » Selphie ran to another fighter, a two-seater, with Irvine close behind. She hopped into the cockpit and also activated the ship's systems. « This is similar to the Ragnarok. »  
« Hey, these are the weapons controls. » Irvine said from the seat behind her and grinned. « That's my turf. »  
Cloud had also taken the pilot seat of a two-seater fighter. « This looks easy. »  
« It is. » Laguna said. « The controls are simplified. Even a kid can fly it. »  
Tifa crawled into the seat behind him. « Weapons control. Interesting. »  
Squall and Rinoa took the other two-seater. « Let's kick some Galbadian ass. » Rinoa suggested.  
Meanwhile, Quistis had taken the last fighter. « Hm. Looks simple enough. »  
« That's all very interesting. But we don't have a ship yet. » Duncan pointed out.  
« Hm. That's a problem. Unless you like nostalgia. » Laguna replied and guided them to another part of the hanger where something large was hidden under a large piece of covering. Laguna pulled the forward part away, revealing the nose and cockpit of a Tomcat.  
« No way ! » Skywalker exclaimed. « A Turkey'. »  
Turkey' was the nickname for the Tomcat fighter. Although it looked lump, it was built for agility. The Turkey had been modified, as he saw. It was transformed from a normal jet to a VTOL-aircraft. VTOL was short for Vertical Take-Off and Landing and this jet had it all. Four repulsors similar to those the other fighters had were attached to the Turkey's ventral side and it had the same kind of weaponry as the others.  
« Mr. President ! » an Esthar soldier came storming in the hanger and whispered something in Laguna's ear.  
« WHAT ? » the latter backed off, then turned to the others in the ships. « The Galbadians have arrived. They're holding position at two kilometers from the continent. »  
« Let's fry their asses. » Zell said and closed the canopy. The others did the same. Duncan and Moira crawled into the Tomcat and powered her up.  
« Okay people, comm check. » Squall said over the comm. The results were optimal, all functioned perfectly.  
« _What do we call ourselves. You know, something like code names_. » Selphie asked.  
« Good thinking. » Squall observed. « Our code designation is Lion Heart. » Squall said as his and Rinoa's designation.  
« _Hot Dog._ » Zell said.  
« _Party Girl_. » Selphie added for her and Irvine.  
« _Avalanche._ » Cloud suggested for him and Tifa.  
« _Scorpion._ » Quistis said over the comm circuit.  
Finally, Skywalker closed off. « _Scorcher._ »  
« All right people, let's go. » Squall activated his ship's engines and headed out the hanger, followed by the others. « Our formation's name is _SeeD Squadron._ Got that ? »  
« _Gotcha._ » Party Girl acknowledged.  
« _All right._ » Hot Dog replied.  
« _You're the boss_. » was the reply from Avalanche.  
« _Copy that_. » Scorpion acknowledged.  
« _Roger_. » Scorcher replied.  
« All fighters, form on my wing. » Squall ordered. Then he looked back to see the others slip into formation behind and above him. It had the form of a dart. The SeeDs forming the V and Skywalker's Turkey in the middle, behind and above Squall's ship. « All ships, condition _Kickass._ »  
Everyone acknowledged the change in fighter condition.  
Laguna, Cid and Nanaki looked after the departing fighters. They would remain on the ground and keep an eye on the radars in the city to coordinate the attack, if it should come to that.  
_SeeD Squadron_ set course for the Galbadian fleet.

**_Galbadian fleet  
_**On the carriers, the jets were being prepared as _SeeD Squadron_ was heading for the fleet.  
On the bridge of his carrier, Heidegger paced the bridge.  
« First squadron ready, sir. » the deck officer reported.  
« Prepare another. Just in case. » he ordered.  
« Yes sir. »  
The radar operator turned towards Heidegger. « Sir, I just picked up six contacts on an intercept course. They're haeding straight for us. »  
« That's them. » Heidegger rubbed his hands. « Tell the first squadron to take off. »  
« Aye sir. »  
The jets took off, one at a time, from the second aircraft carrier.

**_SeeD Squadron  
_**« _Heads up, everyone_. » Hot Dog reported over the comm. « _Incoming enemy fighters._ »  
« I see em. » Lion Heart acknowledged. The others reported they saw them too. « Get ready people, engaging condition _Kickass_ now ! »  
Squall's wingmen acknowledged the activation in their new condition and the weapons systems were activated. Each ship had a complement of SideWinders, AGMs, AMRAAMs and Phoenix missiles. Next to that, came the plasma pulse cannons and the twin chain guns.  
In the Tomcat, Duncan looked at Moira in the small mirror set into the side of the cockpit. She was nervous, but so was he. « Relax. » he said.  
« I'm so nervous. »  
« Me too. It's been a long time since I was in an aerial skirmish. »  
« Where'd you get that name _Scorcher _? »  
« It's a long story. But it comes down to this : when we were checking the engines of my jet, a general had decided to do a surprise inspection. So he came in silently and stopped right below the engine. We let her rip and fried his cap clear off his head. »  
Moira laughed. « That general sure must've been pissed. »  
« He was. But when we explained we didn't know he was there, he forgave us. »  
« _Missiles incoming !_ » Scorpion cried over the comm.  
« Hold on. » Duncan told Moira and threw the Turkey out of formation to evade the missiles.  
Squall's voice came over the comm. « _All ships : break and attack._ »  
_SeeD Squadron_ split up to engage he enemy. They were doing just fine, as Duncan saw. « Hot Dog, you've got a bogey on your six. »  
Zell executed some evasive maneuvers and ended up behind the Galbadian jet. Then he blew it to smithereens with a SideWinder. « _Thanks Scorcher_. »  
« Ey, no problem. That's what wingmen are for. »  
« Three fighters closing in fast. » Moira reported.  
« I hope you can take a lot of Gs. » Duncan said.  
« I hope so. » she replied as Skywalker began to execute rolls, loopings and Immelmanns to evade the enemy fire.  
« Slammer. » he ordered. Behind him Moira prepared an AMRAAM missile. AMRAAM stood for Advanced Medium Range Air to Air Missile. When she reported the missile was ready, he fired it at the spearhead of the enemy formation. The lead fighter exploded despite its maneuvers and took two others with him. « Yeah ! »  
In their ship, Rinoa was equally nervous as Moira. « Two on our tail. »  
« Hold on. » Squall threw the ship in another direction and saw that three bogeys were giving Party Girl a hard time. He fired his chain guns and killed one bogey's engines so it went down spiraling. The others peeled off. But the two were stil behind him. « I need some help here. »  
« _Coming._ » Avalanche was with them in an instant, chain guns and plasma pulse guns blazing. The first bogey was vaporized by Cloud's attack, the second lost its tail fins and rear end.  
« Thanks. »  
« _Any time._ » Avalanche replied.  
« Who can break through and try to do something about the fleet ? » Lion Heart inquired.  
« _I'm practically through._ » Scorcher reported.  
« _Me too._ » was the reply from Hot Dog.  
« Get on it. »  
« _Gladly._ » both replied and set course to the fleet.

Meanwhile, Scorpion was trying to keep the Galbadian jets at bay. « Geez, these guys are tough. »  
« _Not when I'm around._ » Party Girl closed in fast and Irvine fired two SideWinders. Three of the six were toast as Selphie came in for another round. The Galbadians retaliated. Selphie's ship took three hits from the enemy's chain guns. « Gee man, watch the paint ! » she cried and fired a spread of plasma pulses. Two other fighters were lost. The remaining Galbadians concentrated their efforts on the two closing in on the fleet.  
« Hot Dog ! Scorcher ! Heads up, they're coming your way. » Scorpion warned.  
« _I see em_. » Duncan replied over the comm. « _Can you guys give us some support ?_ »  
« Consider it done. » Lion Heart replied. « All ships, support fire for Scorcher and Hot Dog. »  
The other ships of _SeeD Squadron_ opened fire on the remaining bogeys to give the two a clear shot at the fleet. Irvine's missile missed a bogey but hit one of the destroyers clear in the middle, right below the water line and the ship sunk.  
More ships, especially destroyers, were hit with Phoenix missiles. Three support cruisers disappeared beneath the waves and the second aircraft carrier took severe damage. The fleet returned fire as Hot Dog and Scorcher broke off their attack and set course for Esthar.  
More fighters were launched from Heidegger's carrier.  
« Watch it people. Incoming. » Squall warned. His ship took a beating as two bogeys opened fire on him. The tail fins were hit and the ship lost maneuverability by thirty percent. But the attack didn't last long. Scorcher closed in with blazing weapons and fried the two fighters.  
But then another bogey appeared behind Scorcher and fired its chain guns. Avalanche blew him out of the sky.  
« _All ships, report status._ » Lion Heart's request echoed through the cockpit. As the others relayed their status, Duncan decided to check on his copilot. « Moira, you okay ? »  
No response. All as silent behind him.  
« Moira ? » he looked into the small mirror and saw her hanging in her safety belts, her right shoulder badly injured. « Shit ! You friggin' bastards !! »  
« _Scorcher, what's your status ?_ » Squall asked.  
« Holes in the fuselage and copilot injured ! »  
« _All ships, form on my wing and return to base. Scorcher, you go on ahead._ »  
« Copy that. » Duncan replied and engaged the afterburners. « Hang in there, Moira. Stay with me. » he whispered.

* * *

XVIII

**_Esthar military base  
_**The Tomcat came in with roaring engines and touched down vertically in front of the hanger. Skywalker switched off the engines and made the cockpit canopy retract into the hull. An Esthar soldier came at the jet with a small ladder. Duncan crawled out, moved the ladder to the right and carefully took out his wounded copilot. He then took her inside and laid her down on a couch in the mess room.  
The others came in several seconds later. When Squall and the others came in, Skywalker was already treating Moira's injured shoulder. He had taken off her SeeD jacket and had ripped off the sleeve. The bullet had passed through due to the Tomcat's and the bullet's speed.  
« How is she ? » Zell asked.  
Duncan said nothing and continued working. She had lost a considerable amount of blood. Only time and good nutrition would make her regain strength. The only thing he took out of the first-aid kit were bandages and used them to bandage the wound.  
Finally, he stood up. Then, he turned and walked outside.  
« What's with him ? » Quistis asked, completely baffled.  
« Beats me. » Cloud said.  
« We don't exist or what ? » Squall wondered.  
But only Rinoa saw the real meaning. « We have to save Moira, at all cost. Or he'll be lost. Permanent madness. »  
« What ? » Irvine asked.  
« History is about to repeat itself if we don't help her. Duncan lost his wife seven and a half years ago. Now, he's about to lose her again. We I can't let that happen. »  
« Well, it seems he has taken care of the most important things. Bandaging the wound and stop the bleeding. » Selphie observed.  
« Why don't we get some rest. » Tifa suggested.  
« Good idea. Kicking Galbadian ass makes me tired. » Zell said.

**_Galbadian fleet  
_**« Fleet status ? » Heidegger spat.  
« We've lost four destroyers, nine support cruisers and the second carrier has sustained severe damage. » the Fleet Commander reported. Their carrier only had sustained some bullet impacts.  
« Well, evening is setting in and we can't do anything more than make repairs. Get on it, Commander. »  
« Yessir. » the Fleet Commander replied and issued orders.  
« We'll get them next time. » Heidegger vowed silently. « Next time. »

**_Esthar military base  
_**Everyone went off to sleep as the Esthar soldiers refueled the ships and rearmed them. But only one didn't sleep. He stayed up al night.  
During sunrise, from a high hill, Duncan Skywalker could see the entire bay where Balamb Garden was hiding and the Galbadian fleet in the distance. Some ships were still smoking. His eyes narrowed as they became hard as stone. Hard enough to cut glass. His fists clenched in frustrated rage. He turned and went back to the hanger where he took a piece of paper and a pen and started to write.  
After that was done, he folded the paper an wrote on the back : _To Moira_.  
He stood up a the last ounces of self-control vanished. In the hallway he ran into Squall.  
« Where are you going ? » Squall asked.  
« Squall, if you are a true friend, let me be and let me do the things I must do. »  
Leaving Squall staring at his back, he went to the hanger where he found his Turkey.  
« Fully armed and fueled up ? » he asked, trying to control his voice.  
« Yes sir. » the Esthar soldier reported.  
« Good. » Duncan crawled in and closed the canopy. He looked back at the copilot's seat where a red stain was still visible. He turned back and powered the Tomcat up. He took off while the soldier tried to stop him, but failed. « Unauthorized departure. » he said into his radio.  
The Turkey set course for the Galbadian fleet with full afterburners.

**_Galbadian fleet  
_**All was silent on Heidegger's carrier. The bridge was manned by a skeleton crew. Repairs were going steady.  
The radar operator jumped in surprise as the radar beeped. He punched the intercom and called Heidegger and the Commander. « We've got a bogey closing in fast. »  
« Which one is it ? » Heidegger asked.  
« Can't tell right now, sir. He's still too far off. »  
The Tomcat closed in. Duncan changed the fighter's condition from _Kickass_ to _Hellcat_. He passed the fleet just above the water.  
« It's that Tomcat. » the Commander pointed out. « A very able pilot. »  
« But able enough against SAMs ? » Heidegger grinned and gave the order to launch SAM missiles.  
The lock-on radar beeped at him. Skywalker steered the Turkey down as the SAMs came after him. He had an idea that had hit him like a thunderbolt. While closing in on the second carrier with the SAMs in tow, he could see the crew jump off or take the lifeboats to get out of there as fast as they could. Right before he turned, Duncan activated the missile radar jammer and veered off, flying neatly through the two compartments of the carrier's command island. The first SAM hit the carrier in the command island, the second hit the weapons storage facility. The carrier transformed into a blazing ball of fire as the Tomcat pulled up. _You're going to pay bigtime_ flashed through Duncan's mind, which had taken on the oriental way of life : avenge the loved ones and honor above all.  
« There goes the carrier. » the weapons officer said, breaking the silence.  
« And half of our squadrons. » the Fleet Commander added.  
« Launch a wave of fighters to stop him ! » Heidegger ordered.  
From the flight deck, a squadron of Galbadian fighters took off. But they didn't realize they were going into battle with a tormented soul, bent on destroying the evil that was responsible for what had happened to Moira.

**_Esthar military base  
_**During the night, Moira had stirred and woken up several times. But not longer than a few seconds. Rinoa stayed with her. But then she heard the report of someone who had taken off without permission.  
Rinoa stood up and went to check it out. She passed the spot where Skywalker had wrote the note and saw it. Although it wasn't sealed, she didn't dare to open and read it.  
Moira woke up again. Rinoa went back to check on her.  
« How are you ? »  
« Searing pain in my right shoulder. » she replied.  
« Take it easy. » Rinoa said and handed her Duncan's note. « I found this. It's for you. »  
Moira took it and opened it. With wide eyes she read :

_Moira,  
I write you this little message with the last ounces of self-control I have left.  
I found Charlene in you and I didn't want to lose her again. When you are reading this, I'm giving the enemy fleet a real hard time. I'll make the bastards pay for what they've done. You're the only one that can save me.  
I hope you pull through._

_Duncan._

« Oh my god. » Moira stammered.  
« What ? » Rinoa asked.  
« He's out there. »  
« Who ? »  
« Duncan. He's lost all self-control and is attacking the enemy fleet by himself. »

**_Galbadian fleet  
_**« Four destroyers and nine support cruisers gone. And on top of that we lost the second carrier. » Heidegger swore. He looked out the window at the lone Tomcat flying in circles around their position.  
« Prepare every SAM we have. I want to blow him out of the sky. »  
« Aye sir. » the weapons officer replied.  
« When he passes again, try to get a glimpse of who's in the cockpit. »  
« Aye sir. » the Fleet Commander replied and waited for the lone bogey to close in again. After several seconds he did.   
While eyeing the fleet with his hardened eyes, Skywalker passed the first carrier and the Fleet Commander scanned the jet. « Gotcha. » The Fleet Commander made a print-out and handed it to Heidegger. « Don't know him. »  
Heidegger took the picture and held it into the light to have a better look. But when he saw the pilot's face, it seemed his heart skipped a few beats. « Sephiroth ! »

High above the ocean, the Tomcat went into a dive for another round. Duncan prepared four Phoenix missiles. While he closed in, he eyed the HUD.  
« For you, Moira. » he whispered and fired two Phoenix missiles. Two destroyers vanished beneath the waves. The radar beeped. A squadron was closing in. Skywalker grinned, fired the other two Phoenixes at the nearest destroyers and, while the targets slowly sank, he got out of there to face the enemy squadron.  
« I'm not scared of you pipsqueaks ! » he snarled and fired a round of plasma pulses. The spearhead was wiped away as three other bogeys returned to the carrier because of heavy damage.  
The enemy fired their chain guns. Duncan heard the distinctive _tak tak tak_ of multiple bullet impacts. But it didn't do anything about his drive to finish the job. He came around and fired an AMRAAM missile. The targeted bogey tried to get away, but the missile had remorselessly locked on. As the pilot ejected himself out of the doomed fighter, the jet exploded in a blazing display of flames and falling debris. The squadron of nine had been decimated to one of four.

**_Esthar military base  
_**« Uhh, would you mind running that by me again ? » Squall asked, not believing what he was hearing.  
« Duncan has lost all self-control and now he's out there fighting the Galbadians. » Moira said again.  
« I thought he was going for a walk. » Squall said.  
« Lost all self-control ? » Cloud asked. Rinoa and Moira both nodded. Cloud stared in front of him. « Sephiroth. »  
« What ? » Tifa aksed bewildered.  
« He's changed into a second Sephiroth. » Cloud explained. « Squall, did you get a good look at him ? »  
« Yeah, he was all tensed up and had this really weird look in his eyes. They seemed to be glowing a bit, I think. »  
« Shit man. » Zell blurted out. « He's out there all by himself. Wicked ! »  
« Who knows whatll happen to him. » Selphie said.  
Squall called the control tower. « Scorcher has taken off in the early morning. What's the condition of his Tomcat ? »  
« _It's changed, sir._ » came the reply. « _His current condition is _Hellcat. »  
« What does that mean ? »  
« _It means, sir, he's gone way over the red. Only a miracle can keep him from getting destroyed._ »  
« We'd better go. » Quistis suggested.  
« Right. » Moira said and got to her feet.  
« Oh no, you're staying here. » Squall ordered.  
« Hey, I'm the only one he knows. If we are to confront him, it's for the best that I'm around. »  
« Okay. Come on. »

* * *

XIX

**_Galbadian fleet  
_**« Send in the monsters. » Heidegger ordered. Before their departure, a load of monsters had been brought aboard to aid them in their invasion attempt of Balamb Island. From the bridge, he saw the boats head for the coast.  
« Garden is hiding out there, somewhere. I'll find it. »  
« _Sir, we've lost five fighters. What should we do ?_ » crackled through the comm.  
« Keep at it ! »   
« _Aye sir._ »  
High above the remaining part of the enemy fleet, the squadron of four Galbadian fighters confronted Skywalker's Tomcat. The lead fighter fired a heat-seeking missile. The Tomcat went into a dive with the missile in tow. Then, it pulled up again and darted through the enemy formation. The missile's heat-seeker got confused and locked on to a Galbadian fighter. As the Turkey sped away, the last fighter exploded. Three fighters left. A round of plasma pulses took care of those.  
But then, the destroyers opened fire. Shells exploded all around him as he tried to get away. One shell exploded real close and fried his tail fins.  
Duncan engaged the afterburners and darted away in his out-of-control Tomcat.  
The Turkey hit the ground just past the coast right after the engines shut down and slid to a stop. Skywalker blew out the canopy which was jammed and crawled out. The Tomcat was buried half-way under the ground.  
The boats with the monsters had arrived. He saw the cages all around him, every one of them empty.  
He saw them a bit further, under Galbadian control. The Galbadians had spotted him and sent their monsters.  
Skywalker himself didn't waste any time. While drawing his Daïkatana, he ran towards them.  
The nearest monster, a Grendel was slashed in two. Then came a few Blood Souls which were killed in an eyeblink.  
The Galbadians themselves entered the fray but bit the dust as fast as the monsters. He ran again to the city. But a Ruby Dragon barred his path. It lunged out with its claw. Skywalker sidestepped it and brought his blade down. The dragon roared in pain as the blade sliced through its claw. Taking advantage of the situation, he grabbed one of his daggers and threw it at full force in the dragon's chest. The creature collapsed on the ground. Duncan walked over and retrieved his dagger.  
Skywalker's hard eyes scanned the surroundings.

Squall and the others ran through the corridors and out into the open air and headed for the coast.  
« There he is ! » Selphie pointed up at the speck which was heading for the coast. Then it crashed.  
« Wipeout. » Zell remarked.  
« C'mon, let's go check. » Cloud suggested.  
They all ran to the crash site but found no one. The canopy lay a bit further.  
« He ain't here. » Irvine said.  
« Over there. » Moira pointed ahead at him, fighting some monsters.  
« Look at him go. » Quistis said. « They don't stand a chance. »  
« A second Sephiroth. » Cloud said again.  
« What ? » Cid harrumphed. « He's here again ? »  
« No, Cid. It's Skywalker. He's gone bananas. »  
« Shouldn't we try to stop him ? »  
« Great idea. » Rinoa said. « How ? »  
« We'll think of something. C'mon. » Squall ran ahead while taking his gunblade.  
A Marlboro showed up while Squall and the others were running towards him. Skywalker made himself as small as possible and held his breath as the Marlboro used its Bad Breath. He stood up again after it had passed over.  
Duncan took a swing and slashed off three of the creature's arms. Then, he brought the blade down to cleave its head. Instant kill.  
« Hey Duncan ! » Squall called.  
Skywalker whirled and hit the gunblade.  
« Easy man. What's with you ? » Squall kept dodging and warding off attacks as he stepped backward. The others didn't dare to make a move.  
Squall tripped over a rock and fell flat on his back and lost grip of his gunblade in the process. Skywalker came to stand over his and reversed his blade so it pointed down at Squall, ready to run him through.  
« NOO ! » Rinoa cried.  
Somehow that got through to him. While standing there, holding his blade up and looking down at a scared Squall, he cocked his head as if trying to remember.  
« Don't do it, Duncan. » Rinoa said gently. « Please don't. »  
Images of Squall and Rinoa flashed through his mind.  
« Moira's fine. She woke up a few hours ago. » Irvine added.  
Skywalker's hard eyes still held Squall's as Moira stepped forward. But she stopped, as around Skywalker a ring of blue-green energy appeared on the ground. Tendrils of energy shot up and touched his chest.  
_Do you really want to see the girl of which you had saved her life suffer ? If you strike here and now, she'll go through the same you've gone through._ In his mind's eye, he saw himself and Charlene, then to be replaced by Moira Luna. The moments they had shared. In the Dorm, on the observation deck and the bridge of Balamb Garden.  
_For her sake and your own, don't run him through !  
_The energy tendrils vanished. Duncan's sword was slowly lowered. Squall got out of there as fast as he could, picked up his gunblade and ran to his beloved Rinoa who was scared out of her wits.  
Duncan sunk to his knees, then fell on his back on the ground and closed his eyes. Moira knelt beside him, wondering if he'd died.  
« I screwed up real bad, haven't I ? » he asked while slowly opening his eyes.  
« You were worried about me. I got hurt and you were afraid of losing me. That's why you freaked out. » Moira explained.  
He sat up. « If I hurt anyone in the process, I »  
« No one's hurt. We were all still in the base. »  
She hugged him and he returned the hug while a tear ran down his face. « I got your message. »  
« Forgive me. » he pleaded silently.  
« It's okay. »  
With a roar, more Galbadians stormed over the nearest hill.  
« Incoming ! » Irvine yelled.  
Skywalker jumped up and took his sword. But Moira stopped him. « No more bloodshed. »  
Rinoa seemed to have her fill of it too. She spread out her arms and yelled : « ENOUGH ! » A white bank of energy enveloped them and the Galbadians. Rinoa and the others remained unaffected while the enemy stumbled to the ground. It seemed similar to the same energy field that had appeared when Ultimecia had taken control of Rinoa. After five seconds, it disappeared.  
« Neat. » Zell said.  
Moira turned back to Duncan who was standing there, a bit dazed and gazed into his eyes. The hard, hate-filled look was gone and was replaced by a gaze filled with confusion.  
« I'm fine. Just tired. » she lost her footing but Duncan's arms shot forward and caught her. Then he took her into his arms.  
« Take it easy. » he said. The confusion had disappeared and the same old blue-green eyes of his were back.  
« Okay. Whatever you say, doc. » she teased.  
« C'mon. » Squall said. « Let's go back to Garden. »  
Duncan stopped and turned to look at the remains of the fleet. A damaged aircraft carrier, three support cruisers and a sinlge destroyer. His eyes closed and a giant tsunami rose up.  
« Duncan, you're not going to ? » Moira asked hesitating. He shook his head. The tsunami crashed into the sea right in front of the enemy fleet. The ships were taken away by the stream and disappeared from view. They would continue to be toys in the wave until it diminished in force. Then, with Moira in his arms, he turned and followed the others to Garden.

**_Galbadian fleet  
_**« Uhh, sir ? » the Fleet Commander pointed out the window at the giant tidal wave closing in.  
« Hell ! » Heidegger cursed. « Reverse course ! Get us out of here ! »  
The tidal wave crashed into the sea right in front of them and took them away.  
« This has been a total wipeout. » the Weapons officer said. « They whooped our asses real good. »  
« Yeah. » the helmsman chimed in. « All we have left is this carrier, three support cruisers and one destroyer. »  
« Follow the tide. » Heidegger ordered. « Set course for the shipyards. »  
« Aye sir. »  
« This isn't over yet, SeeD. » Heidegger hissed.

**_Balamb Garden  
_**Skywalker had gone straight to his room in the Dorm to rest. The actions he had taken had exhausted him totally.  
The others were seated at a table in the Cafeteria.  
« Okay, the fleet is gone and the monsters are all killed. » Selphie said.  
« Yeah, man. » Zell added. « Mega fight. I wonder where he learned all that. »  
« Let's let him rest for now, shall we ? » Moira said.  
« Okay. » they all agreed.  
« And that tidal wave. » Rinoa said. « Sure beats Leviathan's Tsunami. »  
« Like totally. » Irvine added.  
« But you're forgetting, Selphie, that Heidegger is still on the loose. » Cloud pointed out.  
« Oh yeah, bummer. »  
« No doubt planning another move. » Tifa added to what Cloud had said.  
« Maybe so. » Squall gazed out the window. « We still have to be careful. »  
« You guys keep working on those details. I'm going to check on Duncan. » Moira got out of her seat and went to the Dorm.

**_Dormitory  
_**Moira walked silently to his door. She took a deep breath and opened the door. Inside, she saw him sitting on the bed, cross-legged, his arms crossed in front of him, eyes closed.  
« Hey. » she said gently. « How's it going ? »  
He opened his eyes. « Much better. »  
Moira stepped into the dimly lit room. She hardly saw him in the scarse light and decided to switch on the lights. « You scared the hell out of me. »  
« What d'you mean ? »  
« When your jet crashed. I thought you'd perished in the crash. »  
« Nah, not me. I don't die that easily. »  
She sat down on the bed beside him. « That I noticed. »  
Duncan put his arm around her, drawing her nearer.  
« Where's your partner ? That falcon ? »  
« Shirrah ? I think he's outside on a hunt. »  
He changed the subject. « So, are you gonna come with me when this mess is over ? »  
« Maybe. I just might. »  
« You said you wanted out of SeeD to get a more quieter life, right ? »  
« Right. »  
It became silent for a moment.  
« What are the others doing ? »  
« They're discussing the situation with Heidegger and the Galbadians. »  
« Let's go see. » he said and got to his feet.

**_Cafeteria  
_**« But what can we do ? » Cid Highwind asked.  
« Don't ask me. » Quistis held up her hands.  
« Why don't we blow up the shipyards ? » Irvine asked.  
« No man, » Zell protested. « security is way too tight for us. »  
« How about their computer system ? » came a voice. They all turned to see Skywalker and Moira standing in the entrance to the Cafeteria.  
« What are you getting at ? » Rinoa asked.  
« I get it. » Zell said for him. « We hack into their system and disable it. »  
« Can you do that, Zell ? » Squall asked.  
« Well, I know the basics. »  
« And with my help, it should work out. » Duncan said.  
« Yeah. » Zell added. The two stuck their heads together to work it out.  



	5. part 5

XX

**_Esthar City  
_**« You're gonna do what !? » Laguna asked while standing up behind his desk.  
« We're gonna break into the Galbadians' computer systems and disable it. » Zell pointed out. « Permanently. »  
« And how are you going to do this ? »  
« We were hoping if we could use Esthar's mainframe. » Zell said, a bit hesitating.  
« It's too much machine for you. »  
« Maybe. Maybe not. » Skywalker interjected. « I think the two of us can pull it off. »  
« They'll find you like this. » Laguna snapped his fingers. « You've got at least fifteen minutes before they track the signal to its source. And they use a Lexan super computer. »  
« You're fried. » Irvine joked.  
« Maybe the others can help. » Duncan suggested.  
« Like what ? » Tifa asked.  
« When we establish the connection and take the others into the system, you guys just goof around with the secondary systems. That'll distract them while we do the hard work. » Duncan explained.  
« That'll narrow it down to about seven minutes. That leaves ample time to get out before they find us. » Moira said.  
« And how are you going to get in there ? » was Laguna's next question.  
« Superuser account. » Duncan merely said. « That'll give us access to the whole system. »  
« It seems you thought this out rather well. » Laguna said, pondering. « Okay, let's give them a real hard time. »  
He went to the door and guided Squall and the others to the mainframe which was located in the lower levels of the city.

**_Mainframe chamber, Esthar city  
_**Everyone took a seat at the keyboard access points of the Esthar mainframe. Except Nanaki.  
« Okay, here we go. » Zell said and began to make a connection to the Lexan. But then, be bumped into a password barrier. He typed and typed in passwords but didn't get past it.  
« Damn, I've tried every password I could think of the Galbadians would use. From Deling' to Iron Clad'. »  
« Try GOD'. » Duncan said with a smile.  
Zell typed it in and got access. « Yes ! We're in. How'd you know it was GOD' ? »  
« All major system operators like to use GOD'. Big ego. » he grinned, then turned to the others. « Okay everyone, start goofing around. »  
Squall and his friends and Moira, Cloud, Tifa and Cid began to mess with the secondary systems while Duncan and Zell began to sabotage the primary systems.

**_Deling city, Galbadia  
_**All was quiet in the super computer chamber in Deling City. The only ones who were there were a handful of technicians, computer operators and guards.  
But then, they all bolted upright as GOD' appeared on the screen, followed by _Password Accepted.  
_« Get the Commander. » the operator in charge ordered. Someone gave him a telephone which had already been connected to Heidegger's carrier.  
« _Yes ?_ »  
« Someone's broken into our system, sir. Whoever he is, is messing around with the secondary systems. »  
« _Then kick him out, you lousy technofreak. We're almost there._ »  
« Yessir. » he hung up.  
« Get me Comm Central. We need to trace this hacker. »  
A moment later, the Galbadians started to track the signal.

« They've begun to track us. » Moira announced. She monitored their progress. « We've got seven minutes before they find us. »  
Rinoa uploaded a rabbit virus into the secondary core processor. « Let's see how they handle this. »  
« Nice. » Duncan said.  
« Why thank you. »  
« Guys, not now. » Zell complained.  
« Okay okay. » Duncan groused. « Keep your shirt on. »

« Get me a systems display ! » the head operator ordered. On the big screen, a systems schematic appeared.  
« Holy shit ! » another cursed. « Look at all that activity in the secondary systems. »  
« We got a rabbit virus in the secondary core processor ! » a mainframe technician said.  
« Send in an anti-virus program. »

« They're attacking my virus. » Rinoa announced.  
« Keep them busy. » Zell said.  
« Eat this. » Cloud snarled and uploaded the Old Lady'-virus. »

On the screen, an old lady began to walk around. _Let's go shopping_ appeared beneath it.  
« What's this ? » Heidegger asked. He'd arrived in the meantime.  
« Old lady'-virus. » the head operator explained. « Designed to roam around the system and overload it. »  
« Get rid of it. »  
« Yessir. »  
The technicians began to eradicate the Old Lady'-virus while others kept tracking.

« Five minutes. » Moira announced.  
« They're gonna get it. » Zell said with a grin while he reconfigured the system to fry its circuits and shut itself down after they had left.  
Duncan meanwhile was busy messing with the primary core processor.  
« Whatcha doin' ? » Zell asked.  
« Wrecking the primary core processor. They'll be unable to reboot then. Even if they replace the circuits. »  
« All right ! » Zell cheered.  
« Keep going with those viruses, guys ! You're doing great ! » Duncan complimented.  
« Three and a half minutes. » Moira warned.

The head operator eyed the screen. On it, small cubes flashed as they got infected.  
« It's a ruse. » he said, finally getting it.   
« What ? » Heidegger asked.  
« It's a ruse. They're not interested in the secondary systems. But in the primary. » He turned to the nearest technician. « Let's echo the primary core and see what's up. »  
The screen shifted and the primary core was displayed.  
« Oh man. »  
The damage was extensive there. Way worse than in the secondary core.  
« Get rid of that hacker ! »

« They're on to us. » Zell said. « They're gonna find us. »  
« Two minutes. » Moira read on her display.  
« Watch this. » Duncan said and rerouted the signal to another node in the world's comm system.  
« They temporarily lost the signal. » Moira said astounded. « We've got five minutes. »

« We lost him. »« Dammit. » Heidegger swore. « Keep tracking. »  
The computer operators resumed tracking the signal.  
« Geez, our whole system is gonna be toast if this doesn't stop real soon. » a technician observed.  
« But we're not gonna let them. » Heidegger snapped and took a seat and started to block the hacker's attempts to sabotage the system.

« We got trouble. » Zell announced. « Someone is on to us. He's trying to block us. »  
« We'll see. » Skywalker said and traced Heidegger's signal. When he got through, he typed : _Last chance to give up ! You're going down for what you've done !  
Who says we'll ever give up ?_ Heidegger's words appeared on their screen.  
Skywalker narrowed his eyes and typed _Sephiroth_.  
The others kept bugging the Galbadian super computer with minor viruses.  
« Three minutes. » Moira warned.  
« Almost there. » Zell said through clenched teeth.

When _Sephiroth_ appeared on the big screen, Heidegger swore. « Him again. »  
« Who is this Sephiroth anyway ? » the head operator asked Heidegger.  
« You don't want to know. » he replied.  
Then, the results of the hacker presented themselves. « Sir, we just lost control of the comm system ! All our bases out of contact Production facilities are at a halt Galbadian computers are going crazy Timber Mako Reactor is collapsing »  
« This is too much. » Heidegger sighed.

« And then this, then that. » Zell was having a great time messing around with the primary core processor. Duncan was rounding off his work and the others had run out of viruses.  
« How's it going ? » Squall asked.  
« BAM. That's it, Galbadians. Enjoy your useless computer. » Zell cheered.  
« Bye bye processor. » Duncan terminated the connection.

The systems display was blazing with flashing red boxes. Then, it flashed white one last time and switched to a pitch-black screen. Total shutdown. The entire computer assembly was sparking.  
« We're done for. » the head operator said. « Without this Lexan, there's no Galbadian army. »  
« Bullshit ! » Heidegger spat.  
« No sir, with this computer we used to work out strategies. Now it's impossible. »  
« We'll see. » Heidegger ran out to his repaired robot machine.

**_Outside Esthar city  
_**« Way to go ! » Moira cheered and hugged Duncan.  
« Those Galbadians won't be a problem anymore. » Skywalker said.  
A bit futher, Squall kissed Rinoa. As did Irvine and Selphie. Cloud and Tifa soon did the same. After saying good-bye to Laguna, they had left the city and were on their way to Balamb Garden. Ellone remained in Esthar.  
« Yeah, we sure gave them something to remember. »  
He looked at the kissing couples with an air of recognition. It had been seven and a half years since he'd done anything like that. He turned and looked deep into Mora's dark brown eyes. _Oh, what the heck_ he thought and kissed her. It took her by surprise and after that, she returned it.  
« Look at that. Look at that ! » Zell yelled.  
« What is this ? » Cid groused. « Lover's Lane ? »  
« Well I'll be » Irvine said. « Didn't think I'd be seeing that anytime soon. »  
« What did you think then ? » Duncan asked.  
« Well, I thought you'd kick the Galbadians' asses and then fade outta here. »  
« That's exactly what I'm gonna do. »  
« Let's head for Garden. » Squall suggested. Everyone followed. Some of them hand-in-hand.  
« What do you mean ? » Irvine asked.  
« Well, after we get back to Balamb Island I'm going home. Back to Oregonia. »  
« Pick up your life again. » Moira said for him.  
« Exactly. »  
« You're going with him ? » Squall asked her on the way to Balamb Garden which was waiting in the inlet near Esthar city.  
« That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I want to leave SeeD. »  
« You do ? »  
« Yeah. But don't get me wrong. I like it in SeeD. But I want something more quieter. »  
« We'll discuss this later. Somehow I feel this isn't over yet. » Squall said.

* * *

XXI

**_Balamb Island  
_**After it had left the inlet near Esthar city and picked up headmaster Cid, Balamb Garden had set course for home. The journey had proceeded without interference.  
Garden approached the coast of Balamb Island and used it to get onto the island. Then, the Garden set course for its old spot.  
Once arrived there, the process of mobilisation was reversed. First, Garden positioned itself over the gap, lowered itself into it and locked in place. Then, the stability fin which was also the support pylon righted itself up. After that, the rotating disc transformed itself into pure energy and rose up, passing over Garden and reacquired solidity when it was back at the top of the support pylon.   
Evening was setting in when the process was done.

On the bridge, everyone except Moira and Duncan remained on the bridge platform.  
« See you in a minute. » Moira said as the platform descended through the energy circle in the floor. The patch floor became solid again as the platform had passed through. The platform soared down to the bowels of Garden and after a few seconds it arrived on the MD level. There, it locked in place and shut down.  
« Well, that's it. » Duncan said. « Garden's safe. The world's safe. No Galbadians. »  
« Yeah. » she replied while they were walking to the elevator. « I hope it'll last this time. »  
The two of them stepped inside and she pressed the 1st floor button. The doors closed and the car rose up towards the first floor.  
« Sure it'll last. » Duncan replied. « They've got no more computer to fall back on. »  
The two laughed as they arrived on the first floor and stepped out into the main corridor.  
« Now we've got plenty of time to figure out where that Grendel is hiding and how to send Cloud and his friends home. » Duncan said.  
« I think it's pretty weird how they got here. »  
« Me too. But they got here through that gap in the reality border. The laws of Quantum Physics say it's impossible but it happened anyhow. » Duncan explained.  
Moira stared ahead of her, trying to grasp the concept.  
« Don't bother. » Duncan said laughing. « This goes way over your head. »  
« And not over yours ? »  
« Well, I pretty much understand the basics of Quantum Physics. But not all of it. It's pretty complicated. »  
« I'll bet. » she replied as they went to the Dorm to get some rest.

**_Dormitory  
_**Squall as lying on his back on his bed when Rinoa suddenly rolled on top of him, leaning on her hands, her elbows right next to his head. He in turn wrapped his arms around her waist. « What ? »  
« We saved the world again. » she replied, looking down.  
« Yep. So, tell me. How does it feel to be a Sorceress ? »  
« I'm not » she tried to say but Squall finished it for her. « fully a Sorceress. Yeah, I know. »  
« Well, » Rinoa tried again. « it's kinda fun. You've got a huge potential at your disposal. But it's dangerous too. Like in case something or someone interferes with my power, it could lead to disaster. »  
« Rinoa dear, like Moira said : there's no more Ultimecia. »  
« Yeah, I know. But » Rinoa couldn't say anything more as Squall knocked her elbows away and the upper part of her body came down while she yelped out in surprise.  
« Gotcha. » Squall teased.  
« Why you conniving little » Rinoa teased back and kissed him.  
Squall turned out the lights.

In her room, Moira lay tossing and turning in her bed, unable to sleep. _Bloody hell, I should sleep like a log now this mess with the Galbadians is over_ she thought. She turned onto her back and stared up at the ceiling. _Then why can't I sleep ? Somehow I feel this isn't over just yet. But it's just a feeling_.  
She sighed and got up. Then, she went out into the Dorm corridor. When walking through the corridor, she passed Duncan's room and noticed the door was partially open. She pushed the door open. Shirrah, who was sleeping on the back of the chair lifted his head out of his plumes to see who'd dare to disturb him. But he was too tired and went back to sleep.  
Skywalker however, was also wide awake. « How's the shoulder ? »  
« Better. »  
« Let's have a look. » he untied the bandage and examined the wound. « Looks good. It's almost fully healed. »  
« Great. My mom always said I heal fast. »  
« Well, she's right. Can't sleep ? »  
« Nope. » Moira settled beside him on the bed. « Just can't get to sleep. »  
« Maybe this'll help. » he pulled out a small wooden flute and started playing. Not the modification of _Watch Over Me_, but the original.  
« Now _that's_ relaxing. » Moira said and laid down. The rest of what she was trying to say was lost as she drifted off to sleep.  
Duncan smiled and laid down beside her and also went to sleep. Somehow he had this gut feeling they would need every bit of rest they could get.

**_Cafeteria  
_**The next day, they all sat down at a table in the Cafeteria.  
« So, how are we gonna get you four home ? » Quistis asked.  
« Don't look at me. » Rinoa said. « I can't break through any reality border. »  
« Well, it'll take a lot out of me, but I think I've got enough reserves left to generate a stormfront and cause a Lifestream energy spike. » Duncan said.  
« Oh great. » Cid Highwind grumbled. « Back to stinking Midgar. »  
« You don't have to stay in Midgar, Cid. » Tifa said. « You can go back to Rocket Town if you want. »  
Cid grumbled something.  
« I think I'll go visit grandpa Bugenhagen at Cosmo Canyon sometime after we're back. » Red XIII said.  
« And we'll see our friends again. » Cloud finished.  
Skywalker stared out the window at the clear blue sky. Moira saw it and moved her chair a bit closer to his. « What's up ? »  
« After this I'm definitely going home. I've had enough. »  
« What are you saying ? » Selphie asked.  
« I've seen every part of the world. It's time I settled down, go back home and resume what's left of my life. »  
« Maybe you should do that. » Tifa said.  
« And I will. » Duncan acknowledged.  
« Every part of the world. » Selphie said, daydreaming.  
« Don't get your hopes up. » Duncan said. « It's a mess out there. »  
« Hey, what about that beast that attacked her ? » Cid wondered, pointing to Rinoa.  
« That's right. We have to figure that one out too. » Cloud realized.  
« Let's get busy. » Squall said and got up.  
Rinoa guided them out into the fields. She looked around some and headed for the nearest forest. « I think it was here. »  
Skywalker looked around, searching for prints. After several seconds, he found some. « It's here all right. »  
Everyone gathered around.  
Duncan pointed down at the ground. « Here's where they fought. And over there, I wounded it. »  
Cloud pushed some bushes aside. « Hey, a blood trail. »  
« All right. » Zell was enthusiastic. « Bring him on. »  
Duncan whirled around, sensing. Then he drew his sword. « It's here, somewhere. Keep your eyes peeled. »  
« How near ? » Selphie asked shakily.  
« Very. »  
« O kay. »  
« Let's follow the trail. » Tifa suggested.  
« Good idea. » Irvine replied. Squall took point, followed by Rinoa, Selphie, Irvine, Zell and Quistis. Then came Cloud, Tifa, Nanaki, Cid and Moira. Duncan brought up the rear. While they followed the trail, they kept their eyes open and looked in every direction in order not to be taken by surprise.  
« Anyone seen it yet ? » Irvine asked silently.  
« Not here. » Squall said.  
« Haven't seen it. » Cloud replied from the middle of the group.  
« He's around here somewhere. He's just not showing himself yet. » Duncan said. « He's biding his time, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. »  
« And when will that be ? » Quistis inquired when the group stopped.  
« When Rinoa's alone. » Duncan explained. « It attacked her when she went into the forest by herself. »  
« So we leave her here, unprotected ? » Squall asked, not believing what he was hearing.  
« She'll be protected, trust me. By us. We'll hide in the bushes nearby. »  
« I don't know about this. » Rinoa said.  
« We're in the neighborhood. » Duncan reassured her. « When the Grendel shows up, we spring into action. You just happen to be the bait. »  
« Oh great. »  
« Besides, you have your Sorceress power to fall back on. You know, in case it should go wrong. »  
« Okay okay, let's go already. »  
Everyone fanned out and hid in the bushes and at Duncan's suggestion, they kept very quiet.  
« We're right here. » Squall reassured.  
« I hope this works out. » Rinoa said, looking around with frightened eyes.  
For several minutes, nothing happened. Then, something ristled in the bushes.  
« Heads up. » Duncan whispered. « He's right on schedule. »  
The Grendel flashed out of the bushes and straight for Rinoa. She held her arms up, trying to protect her and erected a shield between her and the Grendel. The creature banged against it at full speed and staggered back.  
« Let's go ! » Squall ran out of the bushes. They all came out and formed a circle around Rinoa, boxing the Grendel in.  
« End of the line. » Squall said while stepping forward. The Grendel hissed and went for Rinoa again but hit the shield once more. It shook it's head, recovering from the dizziness and charged towards Squall. He brought his gunblade up and let it come down and hit the creature in the shoulder. The Grendel shrieked and changed course.  
_Damn, should've pulled the trigger_ Squall said in the back of his mind.  
The Grendel was looking for a weak link in the circle and went for Tifa. Tifa, however, gave the Grendel a wallop that rattled its teeth. No luck with Cid too. He kept the creature at bay with his spear. But then, it found the weak link : Moira. She had no weapons. The Grendel changed course and went for her. Rinoa saw it and threw an icicle which drilled itself into the ground between Moira and the Grendel. After that, Rinoa cast a shield over Moira.  
« Thanks, close call. »   
« Don't mention it. » Rinoa replied.  
The Grendel ran around the circle.  
« Remember me ? » Duncan said while looking the Grendel straight in the eye. It charged towards him. « Give us some room here ! He's coming for me. »  
Everyone backed off.  
« This is it, my friend. » Duncan said, reversed his blade so it pointed down and rammed it down at full force when the Red Grendel was within range. The blade hit the creature right in the head.   
« Game over. » Skywalker said while blood sprayed everywhere. The Grendel had been killed right on the spot.  
« Mega blow. » Zell said. « That's an instant kill. »  
« Yeah. » Duncan replied while cleaning his Daïkatana. « That one is done for. »  
Rinoa sighed. « Finally. »  
Squall gave her a hug. « It's okay. It's over now. »  
Then, the ground rumbled and a shadow fell over them.  
« Uhh guys, I wouldn't say it's over just yet. » Irvine said while looking up.  
« Oh shit. » Cid said for all of them.

* * *

XXII

**_Balamb Island  
_**After leaving the Galbadian complex, Heidegger had crawled into his robot machine. When he had downloaded a navigational map, he had set course for Balamb Island. Now he had arrived and stood before the SeeDs who had dared to foil his plans.  
« Payback time, SeeD. »  
« Oh shit ! Hit the dirt ! » Zell yelled as the robot's fist came down. Everyone dove for cover as pebbles and rock splinters flew everywhere.  
« I knew this wasn't over yet. » Moira muttered.  
« Here. » Duncan gave her his two daggers. « Do you know how to use these ? »  
« Do I ? » she grabbed the daggers and tried them out. « Hm, they handle pretty well. »  
« That they do. But please keep them in one piece. »  
« Will do. »  
« Scramble everyone ! » Squall ordered. They all scattered, making it harder for Heidegger to keep them all in his sights.  
Moira charged towards the right kneejoint and slashed the coolant pipes, then she got out of there as fast as she could. Rinoa made use of another icicle and threw it at the blaster weapon the giant robot had in its left hand. The icicle hit the weapon and it froze up.  
Heidegger let the robot's fist come down again and nearly crushed Cloud, but he jumped away in time.  
« Okay Heidegger, no more Mister Nice Guy. » Cloud ran towards the robot when its back was turned towards him and climbed up its leg, then on the robot's back. He kept climbing until he reached the head. There he drove his Buster Sword into one of the shoulders. Sparks flew everywhere. Cloud lost his footing when the machine jerked and fell off, right into the foliage of a tree which broke his fall.  
« Cloud, are you okay ? » Tifa asked as Cloud stumbled out of the tree.  
« I'll live. » he said shakily.  
Meanwhile, Heidegger cursed out loud. Half of the power production was lost and the machine slowly began to heat up.  
« I'll crush you like bugs ! »  
« Missiles incoming ! » Irvine yelled as eight missiles were launched. The friends scrambled to safety as the missiles hit the ground all around them. Rinoa generated a shield for those who were in her vicinity. Three missiles smashed against it but the shield held.  
« We don't stand a chance. » Cid growled.  
« There has to be a weak spot. » Cloud reasoned.  
« But where ? » Duncan wondered. Then, he got an idea. « Squall ! »  
« Yeah ? »  
« Tell Heidegger we got an army of some hundred men in the woods. Leave the rest to me. »  
« Wait a sec. What are you saying. »  
« I'll generate small Lifestream eruptions. On his infrared scanners it should look like there are hundreds of infrared contacts in the forest. »  
« Brilliant. » Quistis commented as Duncan ran into the woods. Squall stepped out of the bushes.  
« Heidegger ! »  
The machine turned to face him.  
« Thought you liked to know. We've got an army in the woods, waiting to enter the fight. »  
_That's my cue_ Duncan thought and began his little trick.  
« What ? » Heidegger wondered and activated his scanners. About one hundred infrared contacts showed on the screen. « He's right ! There _is_ an army. But I'm not giving in. »  
« Charge ! » Moira ran towards Heidegger's robot machine to wreck more havoc.  
« Moira ! No ! » Squall shouted. But it was too late. The robot's hand came down and caught her.  
_Here's a trump card_ Heidegger grinned. « Tell that army to back off or I'll squeeze the life out of her. »  
Squall turned towards the bushes. « You can stop now. » he whispered.  
« Why ? I'm having the best time of my life. » Duncan replied.  
« He's got Moira. »  
« _What _? »  
« He wants the army' to retreat or he'll kill her. »  
Duncan sighed and the little Lifestream energy fountains disappeared. Then, he ran out of the bushes to see for himself. « Geez. »  
« Duncan ! Help ! » she pleaded. Heidegger squeezed a wee bit harder and heard her cry out.  
« You let her go right now ! » Skywalker yelled.  
« You're in no position to make threats. I believe I've got your precious little girlfriend in my grasp, _Sephiroth _! » The last word was loaded with sarcasm. Duncan clenched his hands into fists.  
« Duncan ! » Moira called out. « Lose self-control ! It's the only way to save me ! »  
« Do you realize what this means !? I could go permanently mad ! »  
« That's a risk you'll have to take ! Hurry ! »  
Skywalker looked over his shoulder at the others. « I have to do this. »  
« We know. » Rinoa said while putting her hand on his shoulder. « We know you have to do this for her. We'll make sure nothing goes wrong. »  
Skywalker nodded. « Thanks. I'll try to snap out of it myself. »  
Then, he turned back to Heidegger's machine. He remembered seeing Moira hang in the safety belts in the Tomcat's cockpit, relived the feeling of losing the most precious treasure in the whole wide world. The hardness returned in his eyes. « You picked the wrong guy to mess with, Heidegger !! »  
Duncan drew his Daikatana and charged towards the robot.  
« Fool ! » Heidegger spat and wanted to crush the girl in the robot's hand when bolts of Lifestream energy leapt up from the ground and interfered with the systems. « What the » Every system showed Red Alert'-messages and System Overload'. Energy tendrils snaked all over the machine.  
Meanwhile, Duncan had reached the enemy machine. He slashed the remaining coolant pipes and then then knee joint. The robot couldn't make another move. He climbed up until he reached the robot's shoulder. There, he checked on Moira. She had passed out. Or so it seemed from his position. He went back down and drove his sword into the robot's back. Sparks flew as every system crashed and shut down. The robot came down with a lot of noise. Skywalker leapt off the machine just before it hit the ground and landed right next to it. Then, he ran to Moira which was still in the robot's fist. But first, he looked around and saw fuel leaking onto the ground. He turned back to the fist, grabbed his daggers and drove his sword through the wrist. It opened and Skywalker took her in his arms. When he grabbed hold of her, a Lifestream energy jolt which which had remained behind, touched Skwyalker's rings. Then, he ran.  
In the cockpit, Heidegger rubbed his head and checked his screen. On it, Fuel Leak' flashed. In the background, he could see Skywalker run away. « Hey, you're not going to leave me here, are you ? » he pleaded. But he kept running.  
Duncan crouched and used his body as a shield to protect Moira when the robot exploded in a fiery storm of hot metal shards. Everybody else had taken cover when th machine had crashed on the ground.  
Skywalker was breathing heavily as the others joined him.  
« Easy now. » Rinoa warned the others. « Duncan, it's all over. Moira's safe. » she said gently. Duncan had a confused gaze in his eyes again, the aftermath of the experience.  
« She's still alive. » Quistis added. Duncan turned and noticed Moira was still breathing. The confused gaze disappeared and made place for the determined look. He knelt beside her. « Moira, please don't do this to me. Don't make me go through this again. »  
She didn't show any reaction. He noticed a faint blue-green glow. He looked down and saw his wife's ring glow with blue-green energy. While the others gathered, he untied the ring and put it in her hand. Then, he placed his right hand on hers. From between their fingers, bright energy spikes shone outward. From that point on, Duncan and Moira were linked for a short period of time. _Come on_ he pleaded in the back of his mind. _I don't want to go through it again._ The energy spikes fainted and she opened her eyes.  
« Hey, how do you feel ? »  
« Like hell. » she said in a weak voice.  
« Can you stand up ? »  
« Don't think so. »  
He tied the ring to the piece of string and took her in his arms. « How's that ? »  
« A lot better. » she said smiling.  
« Thought so. » he replied. « To the Dorm ? »  
« I don't care. As long as I'm with you. »  
« Okay then. »  
« So, when are we going to send them home ? » Squall asked.  
« Tomorrow. » Duncan said. « I'm too tired. »  
« I'm in no rush to go just yet. » Cid said.  
« I think we can stay a little longer. » Tifa added.  
« Yeah. » Red XIII said. « Let's give these two love birds some time alone, shall we ? »  
Moira felt herself blush. « Give us a break. »  
Everone laughed and went back to Garden.  
What remained of Heidegger's plan was a smoking pit.

**_Dormitory  
_**« My room or yours ? »  
« Let's go to mine. » Moira suggested.  
« Okay. As you wish. » Duncan took her to her room and went in. Then, he placed her on the bed and sat beside her. Right before the door closed, Shirrah flew in and landed on the chair.  
« Now it's totally over. » he sighed. Moira stretched out on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.  
« So now you're going home ? » she asked.  
« Yeah. And I want you to come with me. »  
« What ? » she sat up straight. « Are you serious ? »  
« Yep. » He looked into her eyes. Then, he untied the ring and gave it to her. « This ring was Charlene's. Now I want you to have it. »  
« Duncan, I can't take this. »  
« Sure you can. I found Charlene in you. » he said. « Come with me to Oregonia. You'll have your quiet life. And I'll have someone to love. »  
She saw in his eyes that he was serious. « You're pretty serious about this, aren't you ? »  
« I'm as serious as I'll ever be. »  
She put the ring on her ring finger of her right hand and felt a shudder run through her. Somehow, she felt how lucky this Charlene Tremaine had been. « Give me some time. »  
He nodded. « Okay. » Duncan got up and walked to the door. Shirrah flew up and landed on his master's forearm.  
« I'll let you know by tomorrow. » she said.  
« You need anything ? »  
« No, I'm fine. I'll manage. »  
« See you tomorrow. »  
« See ya. » she said and he went out into the corridor.  
When the door had closed, she took he ring off her finger and closely examined it. On the inside stood _Together Forever_. She put it back on her finger and noticed the ring lit up with a blue-green glow for a brief period. Then it disappeared.  
She looked at the door Duncan had walked through about a minute ago.  
_A chance to get a quiet life without fights settle down leave SeeD leave my friends. Who'll take care of the optical links then ?  
_She sighed and laid down. _But I'm kinda curious._

In his room, Duncan also stared up at the ceiling. _I sure hope she'll come along. Without her, it'll be pretty lonely once I get back home.  
_He looked beside him and saw that Shirrah was already sleeping. He turned back to look at the ceiling.  
_I think she understands me. Leaving your friends behind is hard, I know. I felt it too when I left to journey the world.  
_He sighed.  
_Oh heck, we'll see tomorrow.  
_He turned on his side and went to sleep.

* * *

XXIII

**_Dormitory, Balamb Garden  
_**The next day, Skywalker woke up as rays of sunlight spiked through the window. His winged companion was already awake and was looking at him with a questioning gaze.  
« What ? » Duncan asked. « You want her to come with us, don't you ? »  
The bird squeaked.  
« Thought as much. Well, let's find out. » He got out of bed and put on his boots and coat. Then, he put his weapons away. He opened the door and stepped into the Dormitory corridor. Shirrah flew ahead. « Okay, you lead the way. » he said shrugging. Together, the two went to the Cafeteria.

**_Cafeteria  
_**« So I guess the time has come for us to leave. » Cloud said.  
« I like it here. » Tifa said. « Much quieter than Midgar. »  
« Why don't we stay here ? » Cid Highwind suggested.  
« You know we can't do that, Cid. » Cloud protested. « Who knows what other Shinra scum is roaming around in our reality ? »  
« Yes Cid. » Nanaki added. « Cloud's right. We have to go back. It's for the best. »  
« Besides, who knows what kind of effect your presence here has on our reality ? » Squall wondered.  
« Yes, » Quistis cut in. « you being here for a few weeks didn't seem to have any effect at all. But what if you stayed here for a few years ? »  
« I don't like where this is heading. » Rinoa said.  
« Neither do I. » a voice cut in. They all turned to the entrance to the Cafeteria to see Duncan walk in. « That's why we have to send them back. A prolonged stay of several years will have desastrous effects. »  
« Like what ? » Irvine wondered.  
« The scientist who had conducted the RBBE warned about visits which exceeded the one year'-barrier. These effects would gradually build up and increase in strength. These effects could be simple earthquakes, shifts in the reality borders, yadda, yadda, yadda. But in the worst case it could lead to the destruction of this planet in this reality. »  
« We're going back. » Cid said, his mind made up. « I don't want to take part in the destruction of a planet. »  
Cloud, Tifa and Red XIII smiled.  
« Then let's send you guys home. » Duncan said. Everyone got to their feet and went outside.  
A thin bank of morning was visible when they exited Balamb Garden and went out in the fields. Skywalker began to warm up for the task which lay ahead : to send Cloud and his friends home.  
« Farewell Cloud. » Squall said. « Take care. »  
« You too. » Cloud replied.  
« Good luck. » Tifa said to Rinoa. « Sorceress. »  
« I'll try. » she replied.  
« All set ? » Duncan asked.  
« Better stand back. » Cloud warned. « This gets a little windy. »  
Everyone stepped back.  
« First a stormfront » Skywalker said silently. But Selphie cut in. « You don't have to worry about that. » She pointed at a bunch of thunderclouds closing in.  
« Perfect. » Duncan said. « Gives me more energy to focus on the eruption. How big was it ? » he asked Cloud.  
« Uhh. » Cloud looked around, then his eyes came to rest on Garden. « Twice the size of Garden. »  
« Okay. »  
The thunderclouds came overhead. Lightning flashed, thunder rolled.  
« Ready ? Here we go. » Skywalker retracted deep within himself and felt the raw energy rise up. Everyone gaped at the giant spike which shot up from the ground and had twice the size of Balamb Garden. Then, three lightning bolts hit the spike and followed it down. Because of the thin bank of fog, the hole in the reality barrier which followed was clearly visible. Like it did in Midgar City, the hole began to suck in everything which was within range.  
« This is it ! » Cloud yelled over the din. He turned one more time at the newfound friends. « Farewell ! »  
Squall and his friends waved good-bye. Cloud turned back to the hole. He took Tifa's hand in his and they both ran to the hole and jumped in. Shortly thereafter, Cid and Nanaki followed. Before he vanished in the phenomenon, they heard Cid yell : « Here we go again ! »  
A few seconds after the four had jumped into the hole, it closed and the spike evaporated. Duncan let out a big sigh.  
« You okay ? » Rinoa asked.  
« Fine. Just took a lot out of me. »  
Moira had witnessed Cloud's departure from their reality from her window. _Spectacular_ she said in the back of her mind. She got dressed and went out into the Dorm corridor. From there, she headed to headmaster cid's office.  
« Well, they're on their way home. » Quistis said to breake the silence that followed.  
« Let's hope they arrive safely. » Selphie added.  
« And they don't run into any more trouble. » Squall finished.  
« Shall we go back in ? » Rinoa asked.  
« Yes, let's. » Zell instantly replied, eager for his next load of hotdogs.

**_Midgar City  
_**Nearly every day, one of the four which had remained behind went to check on the place where their friends had disappeared into the swirling hole to see if they hadn't returned yet. This time, it was Vincent's turn.  
He gazed at the partially active Mako Reactor. Small amounts of Lifestream energy spiked up in the largely ripped open core. _Where could they have gone to ?_ he wondered.  
The others joined him, Aeris' mother among them.  
« Still no sign of em ? » Barret asked.  
« No. » Vincent answered. « I hope they're allright. »  
« I'm sure they can take care of themselves. » Aeris' mom said.  
« Yeah. » Yuffie cut in. « Cloud's a pretty good leader when it comes to dangerous situations. »  
« I wonder what they ran into in wherever they might have ended up in. » Vincent wondered.  
« They'll take care of any enemy. » Cait Sith pointed out. « Besides, who knows thay might've made an ally. »  
« Then let's hope hothead Cloud didn't screw things up. » Barret growled.  
« Barret, how can you say that ? » Cait Sith said astounded. « After all we've been through with the Shinra ? »  
« It's just » Barret was cut off by a noise coming from the reactor. They turned to see a spike shoot up and near the base of the spike, a hole appeared. Cloud and Tifa were thrown out first, still holding hands. Then came Cid and Red XIII.  
« Whoaa, heads up ! Urgent request for emergency landing !! » Cid yelled, then hit the ground. « Ouch, that hurt. »  
« Cloud ! You're back. » Yuffie yelled extatic.  
« We made it. » he said while getting up and dusting off his clothes. The others got to their feet as well. The hole closed behind them.  
« We owe them bigtime. » Tifa said.  
« Yeah. » Nanaki said. What he wanted to say next was lost as a lightning bolt hit the reactor housing and ripped it apart. Everyone dove for cover as hot metal fragments rained down.  
« There, it's off line. You happy now ? » Barret growled.  
« Yeah, very much. » Cloud admitted. « Now we don't have to worry about such accidents anymore. »  
« Speaking of which. » Cait Sith said. « Where did you guys end up ? »  
« In an alternate reality. » Cloud said.  
« A what ? » Barret asked.  
« An alternate reality. » Cloud said again.  
« Let's go over to my house so you guys can explain everything. » Aeris mom suggested.  
« Great idea. » Cid said. « I'm getting tired from all this standing. »  
They all laughed and went to Sector 7.

**_Sector 7  
_**After their arrival, they went inside the house and Cloud told the story of how they arrived in that alternate reality of how they found another world there about the Galbadian soldiers which looked like Shinra soldiers about Balamb Garden and SeeD. Cloud told them everything in detail, including Squall and his friends and, of course, Duncan Skywalker, the one who had sent them home.  
When he was finished, Cait Sith, Barret, Yuffie, Vincent and Aeris' mother stared at them. Yuffie broke the silence. « Mega adventure. »  
« Yeah. It sure was. » Cloud said.  
« Cloud, you forgot to mention something. » Tifa pointed out.  
« I did ? » Cloud asked astounded. « Like what ? »  
« Heidegger. » Tifa simply said.  
« Oh right. »   
« Heidegger ? » Vincent asked, on the alert. « What of him ? »  
« He came with us. » Nanaki said.  
« WHAT ? » Barret jumped up. « Then he's still in that other whatever it is ? »  
Cait Sith hushed him. « Keep it down, Barret. Marlene's asleep. »  
« Blast, I forgot. » Barret cooled down. « So, is he still there ? »  
« Nah, you needn't worry about Heidegger anymore. He's gone. We took care of him. » Cid said proudly.   
« With the help from SeeD. » Tifa added.  
« Well yeah, that too. » Cid admitted.  
« His robot machine go sucked in as well. » Cloud explained.  
« The story of this Rinoa is fascinating. » Vincent said.  
« Sure is. » Red XIII said. « And a very pretty girl. »  
« Don't start. » Cid said which made everyone laugh. « All that Sorceress stuff gives me the shivers. »  
« And what about this Duncan Skywalker ? » Yuffie inquired.  
« Believe it or not. » Cloud said while leaning forward in his chair. « He looked like Sephiroth. »  
« Sephiroth ? » Caiht Sith wondered.  
« Yeah, Sephiroth. » Cloud said matter-of-factly.  
« Something tells me there's more to this. » Vincent said, narrowing his eyes.  
« There is. » Tifa cut in. « He wasn't exactly Sephiroth. He only _looked_ lke Sephiroth, but he wasn't all that bad. A bit secluded, nothing more. »  
« Aside from the fact he can influence Nature. » Cid added.  
« He can do that ? » Aeris' mother asked.  
« Yeah sure. » Nanaki said. « We've seen him do it. »  
« But the fact he lost his wife many years ago still gnawed at him. » Cloud said.  
« He can find another, can he ? » Yuffie asked. « It's not that hard. »  
« He did find someone. » Red XIII said. « According to him she looked almost exactly like his late wife. »  
« No way. Really ? » Barret wondered.  
« Way. We also saw her. » Tifa pointed out. « She also was in that elite mercenary unit. But she wants out and have a quieter life. I hope she'll go with him. »  
« So do I. » Nanaki said.  
« So, who wants something to eat ? » Aeris' mother asked.  
Everyone raised their hand, or in Nanaki's case, paw.  
« All starving, I see. »  
« You don't know how. » Cid admitted.  
She smiled and went into the kitchen to fix something for her guests.

* * *

XXIV

**_Balamb Garden, Balamb Island  
_**Squall and Rinoa were walking through Garden's main corridor when headmaster Cid stepped up to them. « Squall, Moira has something to tell you. »  
« Like what ? »  
« Why don't we let her tell it. Moira ? »  
Moira Luna stepped forward. « I'm leaving SeeD. »  
« Are you sure ? » Rinoa asked.  
« Absolutely. I can't take it anymore, all this fighting. I'm not cut out for SeeD when you think hard about it. »  
« Nonsense, you're a real asset to SeeD. » Squall protested. But Rinoa saw in Moira's eyes she couldn't be swayed.  
« You can't force her to stay. » she said to Squall.  
« My mind's made up. » Moira said. « I'm going with Duncan. »  
« Yo, what's going on ? » Zell joined them.  
« Moira's leaving SeeD. » Squall said. Zell looked at Moira to see if they weren't pulling his leg. As he saw, they were serious.  
« Who'll take care of the optical links then ? » Quistis asked from behind.  
« Zell can do it. » Moira suggested.  
« Great, sure. Can I use your stuff then ? »  
« No can do, hot dog boy. You want to fix those links, you get your own stuff. » Moira said.  
« Aw, c'mon. » Zell protested.  
« Treat those links with dignity and they'll last a lifetime. »  
« Fine. Okay. » Zell muttered.  
Moira turned to Squall. « I'll miss you guys. »  
« We'll all miss you. » Rinoa said. « But you've got to follow your heart. »  
« If you're going with him, he's already at the front gate. » Selphie said.  
« Oh crap. Stall him. » Moira said in a measured voice. « I'm gonna pack my stuff. »  
Selphie ran off. Moira went to her room to pack her stuff.

**_Front gate  
_**Duncan Skywalker was walking to the front gate. He'd miss this place, all the new friends, the new faces. Especially these young people who formed this elite mercenary unit called SeeD. Now he knew his fear of SeeD had been needless. He shouldn't have worried. These people found out the truth through skillful assessment of facts and situations.  
His winged companion Shirrah sat on his forearm, eyeing with a questioning gaze. He looked down at the bird. « What ? »  
Shirrah simply kept looking at his master.  
« You ant her to come along, don't you ? I knew it. I haven't heard from her since I sent Cloud and his friends home. So I suppose she stays here. »  
« Duncan ! Wait up ! » a voice yelled. He turned to see Selphie run towards him and come to a stop when she reached him.  
« What ? »  
« Lemme catch my breath here for a sec. » she said out of breath.  
« Is there something you want to tell me ? » he asked.  
« Just wait a little longer. Then you'll see why. »  
« Uhh okay. »  
Duncan and Selphie talked about this and that when Moira had finished packing her belongings and ran through the corridor towards the front gate. There she met up with Duncan.  
« Wait a sec, Duncan. I'm coming along. »  
« What changed your mind ? »  
« The kind guy who took care of me back in Esthar. That's what I've been looking for. »  
« Really ? »  
« Yeah, really. » Moira said.  
« Shall we go ? »  
« Off we go. » Moira said.  
Together with Duncan she went out into the fields towards Balamb Town where the little ship he had arrived in, was still moored to a pier in the harbor.  
« By the way, do you have a phone back home ? »  
« I think so .... Yeah, I got one. »  
Moira turned to face Garden. Under the arch of the front gate, nearly every SeeD member was waving goodbye.  
« I'll call you guys sometime ! » she yelled.  
Selphie yelled back : « Do that ! »  
The two continued on their way to Balamb Town. Once arrived there, they took the little wooden ship and set course for Oregonia.

**_On the way to Oregonia  
_**The journey had taken a bit more than two days.  
Along the way, Duncan had told Moira all about Oregonia. About the people, the woods nearby, the cliffs, the town itself and, of course, his place.  
« So Oregonia is a port town too ? » she asked.  
« That's exactly what it is. » Duncan said. « But it's mostly calm in the harbor area. »  
« I see. When do we arrive ? »  
« In about an hour, I guess. » he replied, estimating. « It shouldn't take long. »  
She snuggled up to him and laid her head on his shoulder. He in turn, wrapped his arm around her.  
An hour later, Oregonia's harbor area loomed ahead.  
Duncan sat up straight. « There it is. »  
« Hey, you nervous ? » Moira asked.  
« I guess. It's been seven and a half years. » he said, still looking at the harbor area coming closer. « Hold on. I'm going to dock us at the nearest pier. »  
Skywalker steered the little ship towards the closest pier and secured it. Then, they stepped onto the pier and proceeded to his house.  
« Nice place. » Mora said as they stepped inside. Everything was covered in a layer of dust of seven and a half years.  
« Thanks. But we need to do some cleaning up. »  
« I'll say. It'l take about a ful week to clean this mess up. »  
« Maybe not. » Duncan said with a glint in his eyes. « Open every door and window and make sure it won't slam shut. »  
« What are you up to ? » she asked, but then it sunk in. « Oh, I get it. »  
She ran all over the house, opening doors and windows and jammed a piece of wood under the door and between the window and the wall so they wouldn't slam shut. « Done ! »  
« Okay ! Don't move ! » Duncan yelled back, then let a gust of wind rush through the entire house. As he had expected, his plan had the desired effect. The wind took all the dust with it and dumped it outside. « There. »  
Moira came back down after closing the doors and windows. « Way cool. All the dust is gone. Really nice place. »  
Meanwhile, Duncan had opened a panel in a nearby room. « Those were the converters she was working on. » he muttered to himself.  
« Let me have a look. » she knelt beside him and examined the situation. The converters were fried. « Got any spare ones ? »  
He checked in a nearby chest and found four of them, all brand new converters. « Here. »  
Moira installed them. « That's it. » She saw him walk to another panel and activate a switch.  
Outside, a cartwheel in a nearby stream began to turn next to the house, a small windmill also began to turn in the breeze. Both installations produced enough power for the house. And, as he had explained in Garden, the excess power was stored in the batteries she was standing next to. Duncan checked it by flipping on the lights.  
« Great, it's working. » Moira cheered. But he didn't seem to share her optimism. « Something wrong ? »  
« Got to do something first. » he said and walked outside.  
Near a big oak tree, he stood before a grave. Charlene's grave. « Hey Charlie. I'm back in town. Y'know, it's kinda weird. I found you again. Don't ask me how, but I got a feeling you've got something to do with it. » He knelt before her grave as Moira joined him.  
« Hey, did I come at a bad time ? »  
« Nah, not at all. »  
« Whose grave is this ? » she asked and brushed aside the foliage that had covered it over the years. Her eyes widened as she read what was on it.  
_Here lies Charlene Tremaine Skywalker. Wife of Duncan Skywalker._ Next to her picture stood in elegant letters of gold : _Together Forever_.  
« You see, Charlie. She looks almost exactly like you. »  
« There's nothing in the fridge. » Moira said quietly.  
« Blast. Then we'll have to do some shopping. C'mon, let's head to town. »

The town was busier than the harbor area. Most faces still seemed familiar to him, though there were some new ones among them.  
« Nice town. »  
« Yeah. Hasn't changed a bit. » Duncan looked all around him as they walked through. « Why don't you go buy everything we need. I'll go check on some friends. I think they might still be around. »  
« Okay. See you soon. »  
Moira went in another direction while Duncan went to check on his buddies. There was a restaurant around here somewhere. The owner used to be one of his closest friends. Before he had left town, Duncan hadn't known what part of the world he was from, but now he knew. The owner had journeyed all the way from the East to this place and settled down.   
He reached the restaurant and stepped inside. « Anyone home !? »  
« I know that voice. » someone said from in the back. The owner stepped around the corner to meet whoever had spoken. He was an old man but with the energy and enthusiasm of a kid. His eyes widened when he saw who was standing before him. « Duncan-san, you're back. »  
« Hello, Li-Chin. How ya doin' ? »  
« Good good. Business is good these days. I see you've acquired a Daïkatana. »  
« Yeah, I got it from some Shaolins in the Eastern Regions when I had mastered martial arts. »  
« Fascinating. By the way, did you find what you were looking for out there ? »  
« More than that. » He looked straight into Li-Chin's eyes. « I found this girl, y'know. Moira Luna's her name. »  
« Nice, very nice. »  
« And there's something special about her. » Skywalker moved to the window and pointed at her walking down the street. Li-Chin couldn't believe his eyes.  
« That's impossible. She looks like Charlene, your wife. »  
« Fascinating, isn't it ? If we're around we'll visit ya for dinner, or something. »  
« You do that. I'll give you two my best table. »  
He went out and headed for the bar. There, he met up with another of his friends.  
The bell sounded as he opened the door. The place was a bit crowded. The bartender had his back towards him. « Yeah ? What'll it be ? »  
« How about a hug for an old friend ? »  
« What the » Jack, the bartender turned around and gave him a hug. « Hey Duncan, you came back. »  
« Yeah, it feels great to be back. » he smiled.  
Moira came in. A big fellow got up and took her by the arm. « Hey precious. Wanna dance ? »  
« Lemme go, you big creep. » she kicked him against the shin. But that made his grip on her wrist even tighter.  
« Back off. She's with me. » Duncan said while confronting him.  
« Uhh Duncan, dude ? You don't wanna mess with that guy. »  
« I'll take my chances. He's got ten seconds to let my girl go or he'll get into really big trouble. »  
« Okay midget. » the big guy growled and released Moira. « Put em up. »  
He came at him with the intention of hitting Duncan square in the face, but before he knew it, the tide turned.  
Skywalker ducked an threw his adversary over his shoulder. The man landed hard on his back. Then, Duncan pressed the nerve bundles on his neck and saw him tense up. « I've cut off the blood supply to your brain. If I don't do anything about it, you'll be dead in 3 minutes. » he hissed in the man's ear. « I suggest you leave right now before anything worse than this happens. Got it ? »  
« G .. got it. » he croaked. Skywalker pressed the same nerve bundles again and the man left.  
« That's settled. »  
« Cool man. Where'd you learn that ? »  
« Somewhere way over the horizon. Jack, meet Moira Luna. »  
Moira stepped out of the shadowy corner.  
« Whoa, major dilemma. I'm seeing your wife here, man. »  
« I know. » He leaned across the counter. « They look almost identical, don't they ? »  
« Yeah. C'mon, have something to drink, now that you're back. »  
« I still got stuff to do. » he protested.  
« Come on, Duncan. It can wait. Besides, I want to know this town as soon as possible. » Moira cut in.  
« Tell you what, » Jack said. « this one's on the house. »  
Duncan sighed and gave in. « Okay, why not. » He and Moira both took a seat at the counter.  
« So, what was it like out there ? I want details, man. Details. » Jack said as he dove under the counter to take a few bottles.  
Skywalker gave him a short summary of his journeys.

* * *

Epilogue

**_Balamb Island  
_**Ever since Duncan and Moira had left, even in those few weeks, Balamb Garden had become a bit more quiet. Zell was busy repairing the optical links. The others were in the Cafeteria.  
Zell came in when he was done with the repairs. He looked around and saw them sitting in the usual corner near the window.  
« That's it. » he said as he joined them. « I hope they'll last, those links. »  
« If it's professionally done, they sure will. » Irvine said.  
« Hey, I did my best to fix em. » Zell snapped. « I tried to do it like Moira said, but it ain't easy. »  
« If it were easy, Zell, they would've been repaired ages ago. » Squall said.  
« Yeah, I know. »  
« I really miss her. » Rinoa said. « With Moira around, things were a bit more fun. »  
« We all miss her. » Quistis said. « All of Garden does. »  
« I'm going to my room. » Selphie said as she saw the evening setting in.  
« Can I join ya ? » Irvine asked.  
Selphie gave him a playful grin. « Sure, why not ? »  
« Oh yeah. Party City, here I come. »  
Irvine and Selphie got up and moved to the entrance. Soon, the others followed as well. When she reached her room, Selphie heard her phone ring. She ran in and answered it.   
« Hello ? »  
« _Hey Selphie. It's Moira._ »  
« Moira ! » Selphie waved at the others to come in and put the phone on speaker. « What's up ? »  
« _This town is great. It's like Balamb Town, a coast town. We're having loads of fun here._ »  
« Really ? » Squall asked.  
« _Squall ? Is this a multi-line or am I on speaker now ?_ »  
« You're on speaker. » Rinoa said.  
« _Okay. As I said, this is a great town. Quiet, out-of-the-way, just the way I like it._ »  
« What's Duncan doing ? » Quistis inquired.  
« _He's busy in the back yard, checking on the vegetables and other stuff._ »  
« Cool. » Zell said. « By the way, he said you generate your own power. How does he do it ? »  
« _It's really simple, Zell._ » Moira explained. « _I think he explained to you before. In a nearby stream, there's a cartwheel and not far from the house, there's a small windmill. Both of them are hooked to an alternator which converts the motion energy from the wheel and the windmill into power. And excess power is stored in batteries._ »  
« That's ecological energy. » Squall flapped out.  
« _That's exactly what it is._ » Moira said. « _No pollution, no wastes, just plain ecological power. We're thinking about using solar panels too. But we don't know where to find them._ »  
« I'm sure there are some nearby. » Selphie said.  
« _Hope so._ »  
« How are you doing ? » she asked.  
« _I'm fine. This is the life I've always wanted._ » Moira said. « _By the way, can I tell you a secret ?_ »  
« Sure. » Irvine said instantaneously.  
« _But don't go running around and tell it to everyone._ »  
« Promise. » Rinoa said. « Now what is it ? »  
« _I think I'm pregnant and we're gonna marry soon._ »  
« No way ! That's great ! » Quistis said.  
« _Now don't go telling everyone. I know how fast gossips spread around in Garden._ »  
« We won't tell a soul. » Squall vowed.  
« _I'll send you guys a card. Got to go now. You guys take care._ »  
« You too. See ya. » Selphie switched off the speaker. « Looks like she found what she was looking for. »  
« Lucky her. » Zell said.  
« Quit griping, Zell. » they all said.  
« Okay. » Zell shrugged.

A month thereafter, a postcard arrived at Garden from Moira and Duncan. Rinoa, who was the first to wake up, read it. Her eyes widened and she ran to the Dorm. « Hey guys, wake up. »  
The others woke up while muttering their protest because they had a day off.  
« What ? » Squall asked bluntly.  
She gave him the card. « Here, read this. »  
Squall sat up straight on the bed and read the card. « They got married. That's great. »  
« Yeah. I'm gonna tell Selphie and the others. » But she didn't get very far as the rest entered their room. « Oh good, you're here. » Rinoa snatched the card out of Squall's hands and gave it to Selphie.  
« Oh wow. » Selphie managed to say zs she read it. « They got married. »  
« I got to that part right before she snatched it. » Squall complained.  
« Way cool. » Zell flapped out. « I wish I had that kind of luck. »  
« What else is there ? » Irvine wanted to know.  
« And they're definitely expecting a baby. » Selhie read. « I can't wait to find out what it'll be. A boy or a girl. »  
« Exciting, isn't it ? » Quistis said.  
« Totally. » Rinoa added.  
« C'mon, let's get dressed. » Squall ordered. « We still have a lot of work to do. »  
« Hey, it's our day off. » Selphie complained. « Cid said so. »  
« Well, I'm still Garden's Commander and I say we keep going with the repairs. »  
The others complained.  
« But take your time. » Squall finished. That improved the mood a bit.

A good ten months later, Duncan and Moira honored Balamb Garden with a visit. It didn't turn out to be one baby, but two. A boy and a girl. Both were surprised, but happy.  
The two of them stepped through the arch of the front gate and saw Squall and Rinoa sitting on a bench under a tree. Duncan gave her the boy. « Wait here. I'm going to gave them a scare. »  
« Duncan, don't »  
« Just for fun. It won't take long. » He ran off in an arc and leapt up and disappeared in the foliage. Then, he crawled across the branches towards the bench.  
« Hey guys. »  
Both Squall and Rinoa searched for the source of the voice. « What was that ? » Squall wondered.  
« Up here. »  
They looked up and saw a familiar face among the leaves. « Duncan ! » Rinoa flapped out.  
« That's me. » he said as he jumped out and landed before them.  
« I've heard you got a baby. » Squall said.  
« Not one, but two. » Duncan corrected.  
« _Two ?_ » they both asked at the same time. Moira joined them, carrying their two children. Squall and Rinoa got up and came over to look at the two.  
« They're so cute. » Rinoa said. She noticed both kids had their father's blue-green eyes.  
« Come on in. We got to tell the others. »  
They went to the Cafeteria where they found Zell and the rest.  
« Hey guys. » Duncan said.   
« What's up ? » Selphie got up from her chair and came to check on the two kids. « Two of them. »  
« Yeah. » Moira said. « A boy and a girl. »  
« What are their names ? » Quistis asked.  
« Lucas and Catherine. » Duncan said.  
« Cool. » Zell said.  
« Are you two staying long ? » Irvine asked.  
« For a couple of days. » Duncan replied.  
« They're wonderful. » Squall said.  
« Yeah. » Zell said, his hot dogs totally forgotten.  
« Are they also capable of influencing Nature, like you ? » Rinoa wondered.  
« I have no idea. » Duncan admitted. « I think so. They also have those blue-green eyes of mine. »  
« Geez, what died in here ? » Irvine sniffed.  
« Uh-oh, diaper change. » Moira said as baby Catherine began to cry. She changed diapers and baby Catherine stopped crying. « There. »  
Baby Lucas gazed at a small plant in a nearby corner. It grew at an accelerated rate until it reached the ceiling.  
« I have a hunch they've got the ability. » Squall said.  
« So it seems. » Duncan said. « Way to go, Lucas. »  
The boy gave them a smile.  
Two days later, the time had come to say good-bye and go home again.  
« Until next time. » Duncan waved.  
« Give us a call once in a while. » Rinoa said before Selphie.  
« Yeah, don't wait too long. » Selphie added.  
« We won't. » Moira said.  
The two turned and went to Balamb Town to catch the next train home.  
Squall and Rinoa remained under the arch of the front gate while the others went back in.  
« He's got his life back. » Rinoa said.  
Squall turned to face her. « Did you really see what his life was like ? »  
« I did. » she replied and looked at the ground. « The death of his wife Charlene shattered it. I sensed it all when we were down there, in the Lifestream. He went through hell. »  
« But now he has risen again like a Phoenix reborn, rising up from its own ashes. »  
She looked up at thim. « Squall, I didn't know you had a poetic side. »  
« A relatively small one. » he said while scratching the back of his head, clearly a bit embarrassed.  
In the distance, they saw the train disappear into the tunnel.  
« Maybe we ought to think about getting married. » Rinoa flapped out.  
« What ? » Squall was astounded.  
« We've been together for so long and gone through a lot. » Rinoa looked deep into his eyes. « Maybe we should. »  
Squall looked up at the clear blue sky. « Maybe. Somewhere in the near future. »  
« Of course. No need to rush things. »  
« What made you think about all this getting married' stuff ? »  
« Them. » Rinoa said while looking at Balamb Town where Duncan and Moira had taken the next ride home. « They're so happy together. That's why. »  
« And count on it Selphie will be organizing the party. » Squall said with a smile.  
« Yeah. » Rinoa sighed.  
« Speaking of which. » Squall yelled through the front gate : « Hey Selphie ! What's with that festival you had planned !? »  
« Oh blast ! With all that Shinra ruckus I forgot all about it ! Mega bummer ! »  
Squall and Rinoa both laughed when they heard Selphie's complaints. She joined them.  
« The Quad's still being repaired. »  
« Then throw the festival in the ballroom. » Squall said.  
« Hey, that's a great idea. » Selphie ran off.  
« Okay, get ready for commands. » Both Squall and Rinoa counted down. « Three, two, one, go. »  
« Move it people ! » they heard Selphie yell. « We've got a festival to organize ! »  
« She's on it. » Rinoa giggled.  
« Yup. We'd beter help too. »  
The two walked into Garden to help set up Selphie's festival.  
Garden and the world took up its normal life again.

* * *


End file.
